Not all Monsters are Cards!
by jboy44
Summary: Yugi just want a normal life after graduation, but with the reveal of other races, another mysterious evil, and some how him gaining a harem, Normal has been through out the window! Now he's on another adventure with some new friends at his side! Yugi's life will never be normal will it? Yugi x harem!
1. Chapter 1

In his bed room Yugi muto was awaking it had been some time sense graduation. He had grown into the spitting image of the Pharaoh he sighed as I he looked to his right to see the now grown up Rebecca Hawkins.

she was a tall petite beautiful girl, he then looked to his left to see the Red skinned lady naga, red scaled Lamia women with short black hair named Minna.

Yugi's point of view.

I looked between them Minna's tail was around me and Rebecca. I bet your wondering how the king of games got himself in this spot? Well simple really. Sometime after Kaiba vanished on his quest to duel Atem again all the creatures we viewed as myths came out to great us.

And I know you heard about the cultural exchange between species bill, will with the recent updates allowing human interspecies relationships and polygamous relationships between them, I volunteered to be a host.

turns out the snake girl they sent me was a fan girl, so with Tea off in America Rebecca came over then one team up later I found myself with two girlfriends faster then I knew what was happening…. It is so fucking amazing I can say that!"

Joey would love to hear about this to bad no one can find him….. What happened to him.

Before I could think of that or how to get lose form Minna's tail I found myself in a strange dark room.

I was fully dressed with my duel disk on my arm. Before me was a girl in purple jeans black shows, dark grey tank top and a black cape with a hood I could see a brown blank eye and black hair coving one eye.

She had on a purple and dark grey new model duel disk with red gems. …. Why did the make the new models so bulky after they changed the city's name to New Domino?"

I then saw a ghostly image between us….. the puzzle."

Return to third person point of view.

the girl lift her left arm to show a mark that looked like the Nazca line's dog on it as she said, " as a shadow drone my master wants to puzzle but it can only be reclaimed by touched in this realm by the king winning or losing!"

Yugi turned on his duel disk, " Really more dimensional crap! Fine I can tell your brainwashed form the blank eyes. Fine I'll play your game!" The duel disk then turned on as both there life points went up to 4000.

The girl held her five cards and said, "ladies first the updates make it so first turn doesn't have a draw phase so I start!"

the one set a card and said " I set one face down and summon the Gemini Monster goggle golem!" the golem then appeared (goggle golem!)

Yugi looked confused as she said, "When on the field deck or graveyard Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters only by giving up my one normal summon a time or by use of one of their support cards can there powers be unleashed!"

She then played the spell card supervise, " this equip card turns on a gemini's powers!" in a moment the golem gained a flaming battle aura making it's effect turn on ( goggle golem atk 1500-2100)

She then said, " My turn is over!"

Yugi then drew and said, " ok then I'm guessing without the card he'll lose power I summon breaker who will use his spell counter to destroy the equip card!"

breaker the magical warrior then appeared in attack mode and slashed the spell destroying it making goggle golem return to normal monster status ( Breaker the magical warrior atk 1600) ( goggle golem atk 2100-1500)

In a moment the warrior slashed the golem (shadow drone life points 4000-3900)

Yugi then set two face down cars leaving him with three cards in his hand.

the shadow drone drew and set another card and summoned blazewing butterfly and played the spell card unleash your power. " this spell activates geminis but they are flipped face down into defense mode. This only applies to does turned on by the spell. So I'll use blazewing's effect she can trade place with one Gemini in the graveyard, it even gets her activated status!"

In a moment the butterfly morphed into Goggle golem ( goggle Golem atk 2100) the golem then went breaker)

Yugi the hit a button making a face down card on his duel disk " rush recklessly! This quick play card gives breaker 700 more attack points now it's 2300 vs 2100 guess who wins!"

In a moment breaker once more slashed the golem in half ( shadow drome life points 3900-3700)

the shadow drone then hit a button on her duel disk " Go gemini trap hole when a gemini monster who has there effect dies by battle this traps destroys all your monsters as revenge!" in a moment a massive hole making breaker fall to his death.

She then said, ' I have no more cards to play your move!"

Yugi then drew as She hit a button revealing the trap birthright so she said, " Geminis in the graveyard are treat as normal monsters so this trap will return golem to life!" ( goggle golem atk 1500)

the golem once more returned!

Yugi looked at his hand and said, " I get it the golem is like a bad itch!" Yugi then sent king of the swamp form his hand to the graveyard, " this would normal just get me polymerization! But fusion substitute is treat as that spell so that's what I'm gaining!"

He then took the card form his deck to his hand. He then hit a button revealing call of the haunted, "With this I return king of the swamp to life! He has the power to fill in for one monster in a fusion so I use fusion substitute to merge him with my buster blader in my hand!"

As Yugi was left with two cards his two monsters merged into dark paladin ( dark paladin atk 2900)

Yugi then summoned winged dragon guardian of the fortress ( winged dragon atk 1400) the paladin then glow, " every dragon monster on the board and in our graveyards up's paladin's power! ( paladin atk 2900-3400)

in a moment the paladin fired on the golem destroying it ( Shadow drome life points 3700-1800) the dragon then fired on her ( shadow drone life points 1800-400)

The women then drew and held out pot of greed " I now draw twice more!" she then drew. and summoned out dark Valkyria In attack mode ( Valkyria atk 1800) She then held out unleash your power, " her effect is a spell counter she can either keep it to gain 300 attack or be rid of it to kill any one monster of my chosen good by paladin!"

in a moment the fairy monster fired a ball at paladin killing it. She then fired on Yugi's dragon killed it ( Yugi life points 4000-3600)

she then end her turn making Valkyria flip into face down defense mode.

Yugi then drew having only two cards in his hand as he said, " Very nice! I use the second effect of fusion substitution, dark paladin returns to my extra deck and I draw one card by removing the spell form play!" he then pocketed the card before returning paladin to the extra deck and drawing one card.

Yugi smiled as he looked at his three cards " Nice First up I'll play queens Knight in attack mode! ( Queen's knight atk 1500)

He then played premature burial, " Now using this I pay 800 life points to raise buster blader form the grave!" ( Yugi life points 3600-2800) in a moment the buster blade dug himself out of the ground. ( buster blader atk 2600)

Yugi then said, " Ok then Buster blader kills the face down dark fairy. Queen knight then strikes you! You lose your life points you lose!"

in a moment the shadow drone fainted as what Yugi said happened the cape and mark on her arm vanished.

Yugi then saw the ghostly puzzle turn to gold and fly to him he looked at it wasn't a puzzle it was the way it was before it was smashed, "wait it's back to being a pendant? What is this? Wait she said realm…. Your probably not my version of the thing!"

in a moment he was in his living room looking at the knocked out girls face he saw a wallet sticking out of her pocket and read it , " let's see who are you Sakaki…. I can't read your last name!"

in a Moment Minna and Rebecca ran down the stairs yelling, "HOW IS THIS BITCH!"

Yugi face palmed and said, " By ra! I can't have a normal life can I ?"

Meanwhile elsewhere in a school called Fumizuki! A boy named Akihsia had his hands died behind his back as he was being smacked around by guys in black robes and two girls one with pink hair and big breasts one flat chest with redish hair, yelling " HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

Akihsia was on the ground groaning in pain, as he said, " Two hateful yandares, and a lot who punish who can do what they can't get a date…. Ever thing these is why your all dateless!" He then got kicked in the face.

A girl named Yuuko then ran in crying. "LEAVE MY AKIHSIA ALONE!" Someone who was clearly her twin yelled, "SAY WHAT!?"

Akihisa then smiled as he fell down making everyone scream.

Akihisa's point of view.

I'm dying the worlds going black and all I hear is Yuuko saying how insane they all are for beating someone like this for getting a date. I could hear a teacher calling the cops in the background….. oh one of them does something now.

I heard a yell of his dying and then I was gone….

….wait what is this! Around me I saw a black sphere surround by rainbow neon lights spiraling around it. A voice was saying, " I hate them! I hate them all! The back stabbers the abuser! People say the other species are monsters but no! the real monsters are humans!"

….. I realized it was my voice as I opened my eyes I heard a voice in the back of my head saying " you are barian now!"

I stood up braking the ropes I saw Yuuko in tears as the people who beat me screamed , "NO YOU DIED!"

I then smirked insanely as I said, " I did and trust me I hurt! Let me show you!"

return to third person

Akihsia said, "barian battle morph! In a moment he changed his barian body had light red skin no mouth or nose. His face almost looked like a mask, with tear like markings going form his eyes down his face.

on his forehead was a golden crown with a red ruby in the middle. He had a yellow sash with the barian symbol on it almost fused to his skin.

he had a yellow left shoulder plate with a ruby on it. He had yellow gauntlets his left hand didn't have anything covering his hand. He had red pants a yellow belt with a ruby on it. He had yellow boats that where over his knees.

Akihsia laughed as everyone gasped as he said, " fun fact I'm a barian someone who returned to life through anger alone! Guess who I'm so pissed off at it brought me back as a super powered being?"

He then throw the energy balls at the men in robes called the fff making them run. " that's the hint!"

everyone ran away while Yuuko tried to make it to him, " AKIHSIA STOP!"

To be continued.


	2. Akihisa of the Barian

In the halls of Fumizuki a group of students where running form an enraged Barian! Wh owas throwing Energy blast around like there was no tomorrow, they always missed.

One of the students was crying form the explosions going on around her, her name was Himeji, "thank goodness he doesn't have any aim!"

Akihisa was chasing them, " I DON'T NEED AIM I'LL HIT YOU SOONER OR LATER!" In a moment a crying Girl named Yuuko tackled and him said, "please Akihsia stop already!"

Akihisa's eyes where glowing red as he tried to push her off, " GET OFF! I NEED REVENGE!" Yuuko wont' let go!

She was crying, " Akihisa is me! Please remember who you are! Don't' stoop to their level! Don't be a murder! Please you came back to me!"

His eyes stopped glowing as he finally pushed her off and he stood up and looked at his hands then to the damage around the school as he said, "I did this!"

there was holes in the walls sealing and floor the school would be condemned thanks to this level of damage. " Wait this isn't me! I may have lost my humanity! But I don't want to lose myself!"

He then held head his head in pain as his eyes glow, "But need for revenge to strong to fight! I …. I …. Need to run! I need to get my head on straight!"

He then ran jumping out of a window summon a yellow board below his feet the board had what looked like straight line wings on it and it fly off with him as he cried. He was racing off in the air on the hover board.

Yuuko then ran down the stairs watching her step out the school trying to keep up with him, " Akihisa!" She was shaking in tears as she held his face he was already out of sight. " Akihisa!"

She teared off as she ran off saying, " Think Yuuko think! Your boyfriend is shifting between himself and…. Not himself! Where would he go! Come on Yuuko think! You should know this!"

she then face palmed, " that's it! I know where he is!" She then ran off, "After all it's where we went on our first date!"

She then ran off to an ally in a shady part of down where she saw the painted lines of a duel field, and she smiled there was akihsia dueling!

His duel disk was just a raised square on his left gauntlet with a deck and graveyard zone, his head was empty and his life points where over his head as 200.

the only card on his side of the field was a pendulum monster performapal guitartle. It's image was being projected by it's own size increased card on the ground. It was in the farthest left spell card zone.

the enemy was a girl named Tomoko who was in blue jeans black boots red shirt black jacket and black fingerless gloves, she using a dark grey and purple duel disk with red gems. Her board was just hundred eye dragon! ( atk 3000) her life points where at 3300

Akihisa had no cards in his hand as he drew and said, " I draw now in the farthest right spell and trap card zone or the blue pendulum zone sense I'm playing a pendulum monster there! Camelump!"

the cartoonish animal then appeared form it's own enlarged cards making the numbers six and two appear before him.

Tomoko looked confused so Akihsia spoke, "this is the pendulum scale! Make by having two the max number of pendulum monsters out. IT works by once per turn allowing me to pendulum summon."

Akihsia then said, " this form of summoning lets me just play any monsters in my hand that's levels are between the numbers, or summon any of there sibling pendulum monsters who left the field and went to the extra deck."

Akihsia then made three cards glow and hover, " I have the level four mirror conductor pendulum sorcerer and level five drummerilla. Now come on out boys!"

the three monsters then appeared form there enlarged cards ( drummerilla atk 1600)

Akihsia then crossed his arms, ' Now with the two level fours I I overlay them Xyz summon number 39 utopia!" the two monsters then became orbs of light as utopia rised. ( utopia atk 2500 rank four )

the two orbs then span around him as akihsia held out another card, "Now through shine xyz I can evolve him into a new form one that isn't much stronger in attack points but it's effect allow me's to get rid of it's units to destroy all special summoned monsters deal you damage, but only when my life points are 3000 or more points below yours."

Tomoko looked down sighed then said, "oh shit! You planned this shit didn't you no mouth?" Utopia then gained a new unit as he evolved into utopia prime! ( utopia prime atk 2510 rank 4 )

Utopia gained at third unit then explode destroying her dragon ( tomoko life points 3300-2700) Akihsia then said, " … maybe!"

Akihsia then said, " Now my drummerilla attacks!" then thing then throw one of it's drums at her. ( Tomoko life points 2700-1100)

Prime was then before her where it tapped her on the head making her life points hit zero! The cards then shrank and returned to Akihisa's deck as he said, "I need this to clear my head!"

Tomoko put her hands on her hips and said, "So no mouth you got a girlfriend?"

Before he could speak Yuuko tackled him and said, " His girlfriend is right here bitch!"

akihsia was stunned as Yuuko said, "Did you really believe I would leave you because you're not human? You're lucky I love you baka! Now drop this battle morph thing so I can kiss you already!"

Akihsia then dropped it and in a moment Yuuko kissed him deeply!

Tomoko snapped her fingers, "Nuts!" She then walked off as she closed her duel disk, " Why most all the good monster boys be taken!"

Yuuko then held him close, " Akihsia I thought I lost you today! This is a miracle!...we need to leave…. I know you won't get in trouble as want to avenge one's own death is justice cause…. But I don't think you'll be able to control yourself here."

Akihisa then said, "then let's just use the cultural exchange bill. It may have changed but it still makes it so governments have to pay for moving and the special housing for other races. As I died and came back I'm undead class. I count! Witch reminds me!"

He then reached into his pocket took out a card, and handed it to her. " I want to give you this this morning. Number 82 heartlandraco. A dragon for a dragon duelist, and as it has heart in it's name it shows you have mine!"

Yuuko then held her heart and said, "Dam it! So romantic!" She then kissed him and said, "well what are we waiting for the train system for moving other race groups slash couples leaves in an hour and I don't want to wait a week!"

Akihsia then took on his battle morph and summoned his board and said, " then hop on! With this thign's speed we should be able to pick up your deck and still make it in time!"

She then hopped and held on and start to scream as it took off, "SLOW DOWN! YOU MANIAC!"

the city was zooming by before them as he stopped on a dime at her house and said, " Sorry this thing only has turbo dueling speeds or ultra turbo settings."

She then hopped off and ran up stairs, " I'll buy new cloths on the train!" she then ran in and ran back out with a duel disk bag that held a battle city duel disk, a deck and a wallet, "ok I'm ready to go but first!" She then put on a helmet before hopping on. " I'm not taking any chances!"

the board then took off again making her yell "SET IT DOWN TO TURBO DUEL SPEED!"

Meanwhile in Yugi's living room.

Yugi was with Rebecca now dressed in a white top blue skirt cowgirl boats and a pink jacket. Minna who had on a black skirt and grey rank top.

they were on the couch as Sakaki was covering revealing outfit with Yugi's jacket. "I don't know how I got here or hot I got a deck, I never even heard of duel monsters!"

Yugi picked up the pendant version of the puzzle, " well now let's see what this thing has then!" he then put it on and be all of them they saw multiple earths.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, " I see I think this is a case of the multiverse I mean it was weaponized in your last struggle yugi-poo."

there was thousands of earths some of them where exploding and Minna said, " that's not good!"

Sakaki was shaking, "What if one of those was my home!?"

the image then stopped.

Yugi then stood up and walked to his front door throwing on a blue leather jacket and putting on black gloves as he reached for a blue helmet with the Wdjat eye paint on the front and green glass over the eyes. " I don't know! But I know one place that might hold the clues, Minna Rebecca hold keep our guest company! I'm going out!"

He then put on a blue dome motorcycle helmet as he hopped on what looked like a blue sturdy duel runner, as soon as he was on, he load in his deck into a panel and put on a blue version of Kaiba's cardless duel disk.

He then grabbed the bars and drove off at high speed and soon he spotted what looked like a male shadow drone in black hoody jacket black jeans and black boats.

shadow drone was on a black streamline runner with the hood paint to look like a flaming skull.

the shadow drones mark was a condor. In a moment a purple ring appeared around them Making yugi's duel runner say " auto pilot turning on duel mode activated."

Holograms of a hand appeared on his dash board. Yugi then said, " Fine you want a turbo duel! Then fine First person to pass by the Kaiba corp tower gets first move!" He then speed up as the drone follows racing to the tower to decide he would begin the high speed chase slash shadow game!

to be continued. 


	3. turbo dueling!

As they raced to the tower the shadow drone rammed Yugi's runner on the left making Yugi lose control.

As Yugi turned the runner side ways to grind on the street to slow the thing down enough to get control back he spotted the shadow drone driving past the Kaiba corp tower.

both runners speed world then activated as Yugi started his runner again , "cheaters never win!" ( turbo duel start both players life points 4000 speed courters zero)

as holograms of their cards appeared on there dash. The shadow drone smiled, " turbo duels opening turns still have a draw phase! And player in the lead draws two in the draw phase!"

two new cards appeared in his hand as he smiled, " I summon turbo fiend racer!" in a moment beside him appeared a motorbike made of bones on fire rolling beside him ( turbo fiend racer level three atk 800)

the shadow drone smiled as he said, ' Normal as we don't have speed spells on the first turn I would be unable to play a speed spell! But I'll use Fiend racer's effect! By sending him to the graveyard I can use a speed spell even if I don't have enough counters!"

the fiend then exploded as the Shadow drone played speed fusion! " Now I'll merge the dark blader and armored rat in my hand! Come on out First of the dragons!"

the two cars then went to the graveyard as the fusion beast appeared ( first of the dragons level 9 atk 2700) The Drone then set two face down cards leaving him with one card in his hand, " Your move king of games!" as he spoke the blue Hola grams of two cards span around his runner showing his face downs.

Yugi's runner then added another hand as he drove up a leaning board on the side walk using it as a ramp to land in front of him, " Ok it's been a turn so both our speed worlds get a counter one to one! "

Yugi then said, " I summon obnoxious Celtic guardian in defense mode!" the monster then appeared all blue in color to show it's mode ( Celtic guardian def 1200)

Yugi then set three cards leaving him with two cards, " Your move!" ( both players peed worlds now have two counters)

The shadow drone then drew as he tapped the holo gram of a card, "I summon in attack mode Dark blader!" ( dark blader Atk 1800)

The monster then to slash the Celtic guardian only for Yugi to say, " activate trap card negate attack the turn now ends!

The drone then said, "Activate trap seven tools of the bandit now I give up a thousand to stop your trap! ( shadow drone life points 4000-3000 speed counters 2-1)

Yugi smiled as he flipped up another trap card, "Scrap iron scarecrow this blocks dark blader's strike and your dragon is to powerful to finish up Celtic!"

The shadow drone growled as he watched his monster's sword bounce off the scare crow before it set back face down.

the drone then set his last card, " I'll active my face down jars of greed to get two more cards!" his hand then grow by two cards leaving him with that many.

Yugi then gained two cards showing his turn ( shadow drone speed counters 1-2 yugi's speed counters 2-3 )

Yugi smiled as he looked at them, " that'll Do I'll activate strong hold who now becomes a monster card in defense mode!" one of his two face downs then became monster! (strong hold def 2000)

yugi then flipped up ultimate offering as he said, " Now with this I can pay 500 life points to normal summon when ever I want I'll pay 500 now to call out mystic elf!" ( Yugi life points 4000-3500) ( mystic elf def 2000)

Yugi then smiled as he tapped a card hologram and said, "Now I'll use my normal one to send all three to the graveyard come on out! Obelisk the tormentor!" ( Obelisk atk 4000)

The shadow drone gasped! " my dragon can still only die by the hands of a normal monster!"

Yugi then rolled his eyes as he made a corner with the drone following him, " you are a fool you know that! Obelisk destroy dark blader with hand of fate!" the god then smashed the swordsmen (shadow drone life points 3000-800 speed counters 2-0 )

Yugi then tapped tow card icons making them set as he said, " My turns over your move shadow!"

the new turn then started ( Yugi speed counters 3-4 shadow drone 0-1 )

The shadow drone smiled as he played the speed spell he just drew, " I use the speed spell power up! When my speed spells are lower then you this place as a continuous spell card that gives fusion monsters 300 more attack for every counter you have!" ( first of the dragons atk 2700-3900)

Yugi then said, "So close!" the drones face down then flipped up into reinforcements ( First of the dragons atk 3900-4400)

Yugi Blinked and said, " well that would be a problem if I did not have scare crow!"

The man then summoned another turbo Fiend racer and sent it to the graveyard to play a speed spell, " go speed spell cold wave now we can't play new cards in our spell and trap card zone or activate already set ones till my next turn! So no scarecrow!"

Yugi then said, " oh ass!" the dragon then breath lighting at obelisk killing the god ( yugio life points 3500-3100)

Yugi then drew ( yugi speed counters 3-4 shadow drone counters 1-2) ( first of the dragons atk 4400-4200)

Yugi looked at his five cards, " If I pay life points I would have lost a thousand and lose a counter! And I can't use spell and trap cards yet! Dam it wait little buddy didn't see you there! Your lucky we can't set monsters in turbo duels! Summon Marshmallon in defense mode ( marshallon def 500)

Yugi laughed, " Now it doesn't matter how strong your dragon gets Marshmallon can't die in battle!" ( yugi speed counters 4-5 shadow drone 2-3 first of the dragons 4200-4500)

the shadow drone growled " My turn is over! ( yugi speed counters 5-6 shadow drones 3-4)

yugi smiled as he looked at his six cards, " Perfect I can use my face downs now first up call of the haunted come up and return Obelisk! Obelisk then appeared roaring ( obelisk atk 4000)

Yugi then said, " I know he'll die again at the end of the turn witch is why he's not what's coming out to play! Next I use speed fusion to summon chimera!" ( Chimera atk 2100)

Yugi then said, " Now I send all three to the graveyard to summon out winged dragon of ra!" Yugi then chant to summoning chant in a whisper as Ra appeared ( winged dragon of ra atk 6400)

the shadow drone's eyes widen " NO!"

Yugi then said, " yes being in first helped me draw him, he was the second card I drew this turn! Got to love turbo dueling! Now while your dragon will live thanks to it's effect you still take damage and it's enough to end you!" Ra then fired on the dragon making it's owner's life points hit zero!"

the monsters then vanished with the shadow drones mark.

Yugi then smiled, "Well his runner killed like normal! And I see my bridge coming up! Another one bites the dust!" he then jumped wall between the lanes to make it to the bridge as he land on the bridge leaving lane he quickly tart on to the right one as a truck almost hit him as he said, " Still better than going the right way to get here!"

He then saw a check supination light, " well there's an auto shop where I'm heading I'll get that tended too…. In a hour once I'm over this long ass bridge! Runner play traveling play list!" music then started to play.

Meanwhile on a train.

Akihisa was walking with Yuuko at what looked like a strip mall inside the train.

Yuuko smiled, "this train is so massive it has a mail in it!"

Akihsia who was in barian form said, " they kind of have to! This ride is so long they have to give passengers things to do on it! I mean we won't get to our step for a week!"

a green skinned woman in a black robe holding a crystal ball, " so the boy who returns is being a smartass better than your normal."

Akihsia stopped and looked at her " … did you just call me a dumbass?"

the witch laughed as Yuuko tried to pull him along, but the witch said, "Yuuko and Akihisa so nice to meet you! I've seen the important rule you will play in he future but for now I bet Akihisa would like to know about his mother his the one that birth him and abandoned him!"

Akihisa's head tilted as he said, " How did you know about that?"

her crystal ball showed images of the duel monster spirit world as the amazoness village as she said, " you see child I see all an amazoness lost a duel to your father and following there rules had children with him. And also following the roles sent the boy she birth back to the father keeping the girl!"

Akihsia blinked as he said, "did you just say I have a twin!"

the witch then said, ' I'll prove I can send you to the village for an hour and you can meet your mother and twin! As the boy child of an amazoness you can visit. Your left hand will even glow with the with the kanji for son when around your mother. Her hand will like wise glow with the kanji for mother so you'll know her!"

Yuuko was about to say something but Akihisa said, " why not! Go ahead!"

in a moment he vanished and showed up in the crystal ball in a burning amazoness village!

Akihsia looked around and saw a laughing evilly vampire lady attacking.

his left hand was glowing as he spotted the hand glowing on the downed Queen! His eyes widne as he saw the vampire about to strike her through with a sword.

akihsia jetted in the way using his board as a shield the queen's eye widen as she saw the mark and he looked back, " Nice to meet you mom!" HE then spotted the amazoness princess in the queen's arms, " And sister!"

The vampire lady jumped back, "what is this the male child of an amazoness appearing out of nowhere to protect his mother who abandoned him this is madness!"

Akihsia's duel disk then appeared as he said, "while she abandoned me my twin did nothing to harm me! A family member who never hurt me gives me more than enough reason to protect them!"

Vampire lady looked confused before akihsia held his head a black cloud appearing showing his worst memories, " Let's see how badly you were hurt to say such a thing!"

To be continued.


	4. Akihisa vs the vampire!

Akihisa was standing with tears in his eyes duel disk out against the vampire lady

the vampire lady laughed, "so many horrible memories in a life!"

the amazoness Queen held the princess as she said, "Most of the harm came form women how?"

The vampire lady summoned a duel disk that was a copy of Camula's as she said, "Foolish amazoness your belief is that all women are good! Good and evil is in the hearts or every one alive! Just look at me an evil woman killing you all because your stupid belief you govern yourselves by is so stupid I can't stand it! And before you a son standing before you to be the hero noun of you could be against me!"

Vampire lady drew her hand as did Akihisa as there life points went up to 4000, "if there is any take away from this and your son's memories queenie it's that anyone can be evil, there is no pure heart life forms!"

She then played graceful charity drew three cards then send two to the graveyard , " I don't know why you are protecting them boy you have no reason to protect a mother who abandoned you because of foolish senseless laws!"

She then played call of the mummy, " Sense I have no monsters so this lets me summon one with no coast Come on out Ryu Kokki!" (atk 2400)

the bone beast was summoned before her as she played herself Vamprie lady making a copy of her appear before her ( vampire lady 1550 )

The vampire laughed as she still had two cards in her hand she said, " my turns over."

Akihsia then drew and said, " While it's true thanks to the amazon code my mother abandoned me because of my gender, My sister hasn't done anything to me! And a family member who never hurt me is more than enough reason to be the hero!"

He then held out two pendulum monsters, "I play in the pendulum zones the performapals Guitartle and partnaga!" the two monsters then appeared in spell card mode.

Akihisa then said, " the guitar's effect makes it so if my other pendulum zone has a performapal I can draw another card once a turn!"

He then drew and smiled he then said, "the scale is six and three so I can play as many level five and four monster as I want! I pendulum summon Slate warrior and mystical elf!" (slate warrior level four atk 1900 mystical elf level four atk 800)

Akihisa then set two cards as he said, " Now normally I would xyz summon with two level fours out on the field. But instead I shall tribute summon! I summon supreme king dragon odd eyes!"

his two monsters where then replaced by the one dragon ( odd eyes atk 2500)

Akihsia then said, " Now for partnaga's effect for each performapal face up on a monster I control gets 300 till the end face! Odd eyes get powered up!

The snake then handed it's glove to odd eyes, ( odd eyes 2500-3100) Akihisa then said, " And odd eyes has an effect all damage dealt by Pendulum monsters is doubled he is one!"

the dragon then breath fire on vampire lady ( vampire lady's life points 4000-900)

the vampire then coughed pale after seeing her double die, "what the hell is this!"

Akihisa's turn was over ( odd eyes atk 3100-2500)

The vampire drew pale, " This can't be happening I defeated all the amazoness!"

Akihsia then said, 'and I'm a barian not an amazon!"

Vampire lady then said, "Sense he's been in the graveyard for a turn I remove form play Shiranui spectralsword to use his effect to special summon a synchro monster by removing him and other monsters that equal the monster I want's level! So I'll remove my double form play as well Come forth archfiend zombie-skull!

in a moment a zombie summoned skull rose form the ground, ( skull atk 2500)

She then smiled, "Now he and odd eyes shall kill one another!"

as they attacked akihsia held out his hand making one of his face downs pop up, " Come forth wall of disruption when you declare an attack this turns on ripping away 800 of each of your monsters attack points for each monster you control till the end phase ! So sense you have two your monsters are 800 and 900 far to weak to handle oddeyes without killing yourself!"

she then yelled, "STOP SKULL!" the skull then stopped it's charge and returned she was shaking, " But on your next turn you can power up odd eyes again and I lose any way!"

She looked at the cards in her hand all monsters as she said, " I have no way to coutner this! I'm doomed!"

Akihsia then drew as he said, " yes now Partaga power up odd eyes! And odd eyes destroy the skull and this evil bitch!" in a moment odd eyes breath fire making vampire lady's life points hit zero!

the evil duel spirit then burned away in the flames ending the duel making Akihisa's cards return to normal size and fly back to his deck.

before he could do anything he was pulled into a hug by the queen and princess.

the queen was crying, "I'm so sorry! I should have known the old ways where bullshit! Mommy's sorry she gave you up!"

Akihsia was in tears the hug was loving and filled with care. "a family member that cares…. Such an alien feeling to me!"

the princess then bowed and said, ' My name is Krinos nice to meet you brother!"

Akihsia dropped his barian battle morph to smile and said, "I would stay but the spell that brought me here is about to wear off goodbye!" he then returned to his battle morph and said, " if you want to find me I'll be in Domino city!"

he then handed Krinos a card and said, " I have two of odd eyes so you take the other copy and remember me sister dear." After that he was gone!

Leaving a queen and princess to cry.

The queen saw the tearing face of the other amazoness, " it's time we through away the stupid belief that one group of people are completely pure of heart. Go forth! Find your children my people! I know I shall find mine!"

Krinos looked at supreme king dragon odd eyes, "I'm going to find you brother dear!

Meanwhile back on the train.

Akihsia had pulled Yuuko into a hug the witch was gone as he said, "well I know the truth I have at least one family member who cares about me!" he was in tears as Yuuko held him.

Meanwhile in Domino city.

Yugi's point of view.

I was rolling through the Satellite the slums of the city on an island only connect by the bridge. I looked around at all the other races living here.

Most of the people here are not human, discrimination such an ugly thing! I then saw it up ahead midnight duel academy a that doesn't discriminate against anyone start by the man I'm here to see! Yusei Fudo the man form the future! I looked at it looks like an old school haunted house in the shape of a castle.

I then saw the gate to the academy and a house beside it and a pulled into a parking spot and got off my runner removing my helmet. I then moved my hands through my hair making it return to normal as knocked on the door, "Yusei Open up it's me!"

Yusei then opened he was much older than when we battled paradox, he was dressed in his professor outfit. He looked to be in his 30s.

Yusei smiled at me and said, " Yugi I haven't seen you sense paradox, well you haven't seen me sense then, but it's been a lot longer form me! Please come on my friend!"

I then walked in nothing special just a view pictures of him with monster kid students and one with him Leo and Luna marked best dad ever.

I cleared my throat, " I was recently summoned to another world to duel a shadow drone for a copy of the puzzle that was never smashed!"

Return to third person point of view.

Yusei held his chin and said, " I see but I can't help! I mean I did fight shadow drones in my original time line but things have diverged to much sense then. Jack Crow Akiza where never born in this time line! Xyz and pendulum monsters where never invented at this point in my time line!"

Yusei then looked at the best dad ever picture and said, "And Leo and Luna definitely weren't abandoned by their parents in a dumpster as babies!"

He made a fist as he looked to his head signer mark as he said, " thank goodness this thing reacted to their heart and claw marks and I found them or who knows what would have happened!"

he whipped a tear form his eyes, "time's changed to much for any information I have to be of any use! Even though it's about the future it's outdated thanks to the butterfly effect. I'm sorry Yugi I can't help."

Yugi then gasped and said, "Yusei listen to me! No wait let me show you!" he then put his hands around the puzzle showing the image of the multiverse again, " Look this thing has a map of the multiverse! Your original world is probably one of this worlds and it's in danger if it's still around!"

Yusei looked confused before he gasped as one of the many earths were destroyed as he backed away, "NO WHO WOULD DO THIS!"

Yugi then dropped the map and said, "that's why I'm here the multiverse is in trouble! Please you're a signer! You battle Dark signers help me end this madness! Please I know we only have half of them with you Leo and Luna but…"

before he could finish Yusei growled, " Maybe I don't want Leo and Luna involved they are kids! My kids in this time line! The only family I have! Maybe I don't want to put them in danger! Ever thing of that !?"

Yugi then said, "Yusei they are signers! It's their destiny to be involved I know you readied them! I know you readied a whole school! They aren't just in danger in this world but many please clam down and think racially!"

Yusei took a deep breath and picked up the best dad picture and turned it over pulling form inside the frame Stardust, Black-winged dragon! Power tool dragon, life stream dragon, Black rose dragon, red dragon archfiend, and ancient fairy dragon.

Yusei held up the cards, " Your right! I have all this cards I found them all yet I kept power tool and life stream form Leo, and ancient fairy form Luna out of fear! I there is no way around it! I would rather my kids be armed with what they need to fall because of my fears."

he teared up, "I'll go give them this! I have to go pick them up form their schools Saturday make up exams any how!"

he then removed his coat and opened a closet to pulled out his old duel jacket, "good day Mr. Muto!

Yugi then turned to leave as he said, "Welcome back Yusei Fudo the master of faster!"

to be continued.


	5. The day finally ends!

Yugi was riding down the bridge looking at the setting sun, " It's been a long day!"

Meanwhile back at the muto House,

Minna was in the back yard wearing Yugi's old battle city duel disk facing Sakaki who was gasping as she drew her hand.

Sakaki then asked, " how did I get talked into this?"

Minna turned on the duel disk and drew her hand, "Simple you want to help you'll need to know how to handle yourself when playing for keeps." Both there life points start at 4000 as Minna said, "you start newbie!"

Sakaki looked at her hand and set a face down card, then held out Polymerization " form what the cards say I can use this to combine two of my Gemini monsters in my hand" she then sent away two geminis and played Super alloy beast raptinus.

the large dragon made from stitched together parts of other dragons then appeared and roared ( raptinus atk 2200)

she then summoned her last card blazing butterfly and said, " the fusion says he gives all Gemini there effects so I use butterfly's effect to send her to the graveyard to summon dark storm dragon!"

the butterfly then morphed into the dragon ( dark storm dragon atk 2700)

Sakaki saw her empty hand and said, " My turn is over!"

Minna drew and smiled, " my turn I draw!" He then held out Brain control and said, "I'm taking storm dragon for a turn! ( minna life points 4000-3200)

she then set three face down cards as the dragon stood on her side of the field with two cards left she order the dragon to attack, " go take down her ace dark storm! Hurricane blast!"

as the dragon breathed hurricane at the other dragon Sakaki hit a button making a facedown sakuretsu armor pop up!

in a moment the hurricane blow back at the dragon killing it.

Minna clapped and said, " your still short a dragon! My turn is over!"

Sakaki then drew and played twister ( Sakaki life points 4000-3500) in a moment Minna middle face down explode.

Minna then hit a button making one stronghold the moving fortress pop up in defense mode ( strong hold def 2000) " Thank you trap monsters!"

Sakaki then said, " my dragon attacks!" as the dragon breath a laser Minna hit making castle walls pop up, " Now strong hold gets 500 more defense till the turn is over!" Stronghold remained standing unaffected ( Sakaki life points 3500-3200)

Sakaki then said, " My turn is over!"

Minna then drew and smiled as she set two face down cards and saw her closed spell and trap card zone, "Right trap monsters take up a monster card and spell and trap card zone!."

She then played a played a spell card " horn of light equip to strong hold! " strong hold then gained a glowing horn of light ( strong hold def 2000-2500)

Sakaki drew and held out pot of greed, " it says I draw two cards." She then drew twice and set a card and summoned out future Samurai and smiled, " sense all gemini's get there effects I remove form play one monster I get to destroy one of your monsters"

she then took a monster from the graveyard and put it in his pants pocket making strong hold explode as the samurai's eyes glow.

she then smiled as she said, " my monsters attack!"

Minna hit a button on her duel disk making shadow spell pop up and chain raptinus ( raptinus atk 2200-1500)

the dragon's chains stopped it form moving but the Samurai then slashed Minna's duel disk ( Minna life points 3200-1600)

Minna then drew so she had one card in her hand as she smiled as she hit a button making swamp mirrored pop up, " this trap monster allows me to choose it's type and attribute I chose reptile and earth!

the trap then morphed into a large snake made of semi wet dirt and mud! ( swamp mirrored atk 1800 level 4 )

Minna's monster then eat the dragon! ( Sakaki life points 3200-2900) Minna then set a card and end her turn.

Sakaki then drew as she said, " Ok sense my dragon is gone I'll give up my normal summon to make samurai an effect monster once more! The samurai then glow Making Sakaki's graveyard spit out a monster as the snake explode!

Minna smiled as she hit a button revealing a trap card, " Let's go Tiki soul! A stone tiki warrior then appeared in defense mode ( tiki soul def 1800 )

Sakaki then said, "and I can only use samurai's effect once and he's not strong enough to kill it with his blade! Your move!"

Minna then drew and said, " I sacrifice Tiki Soul to summon summoned skull!" in a moment the tiki was replaced with a demon ( skull attack 2500) in a moment the demon fired a lighting bolt killing the samurai ( sakaki life points 2900-2000)

Sakaki Drew and set a card and set a monster in face down defense mode, " My turn is over!"

Minna drew and smiled and played a spell card, "sweet scapegoats come on out my tokens!" ( goat tokens def 0 x four)

the four tokens appeared giving her a full monster card zone as the skull attacked destroying the face down lucky pied piper

she then drew and smiled as she summoned Dark Valkyria In attack mode ( Valkyria atk 1800) She then hit a button on her duel disk making birthright appear, ' Now I can summon a normal monster form my graveyard and sense gemini are normal while in the graveyard or field Darkstorm dragon returns!

(darkstorm dragon atk 2700 ) the dragon then destroyed the skull with a hurricane blast ( Minna life points 1600-1400)

Sakaki's other monster then destroyed one of her tokens!

she then drew and smiled she held out dark hole and said, "bye bye monsters!" in a moment the hole opened in the sky making all the monsters be sucked into it going right to the graveyard.

She then held out her hands and said, " I got no other cards your move and you don't have any cards in your hand either luck of the draw shall decide who wins!"

Sakaki then drew and summoned card Trooper (atk 400) and she said, " now I can send up to three cards for my deck to the graveyard to have him gain 500 for each so he goes to 1900!" She then sent the top three cards of her deck to the graveyard as the machine fired making Minna's life points hit zero!"

Minna then charged at her and hugged her and said, " You're a natural!

up in the sky the sun was finally going down.

Elsewhere on a train Akihsia was at the back looking at the world around him, "All of this has been one got dam day!"

a moment later he saw a pure black stream line duel runner jumped on the top of the train car!

the rider was in a grey coat black pants black boats no shirt and on his arm was the mark of the dog.

He then pulled out a dark signer duel disk form under his seat and put it on turning it on as he through away his helmet to reveal a face that looked like Akihisa's human face but with darker hair and his eyes were inhuman, the white where black the rest was glowing red, he had a blood like mark going down form his right eye with a red dot on side of it.

the man then turned then held out his arms as Akihsia looked up stunned as he said, "why hello brother! I'm Akita Yoshi! Mom and dad got drunk and forgot I was ever alive after I died in a crash! Then they had you as a replacement child! And that fucking pissed me off so much I sold my soul to the earthbound immortals to come on back and get some payback, But then I guess coming back to life runs In the got dam family now doesn't it?"

Akihisa's eyes where widen as he said, "How many got dam siblings do a fucking have!" he then summoned his hover board and went up to the top of the train as the Nazca line of the dog appeared on top of the train signaling a duel of darkness.

Akita then laughed as he drew his hand, "you know how shadow games work winner lives loser goes to hell!" he then laughed insanely! "and don't worry about your bitch! I already used that home town of yours souls to revive restore my immortals body!"

both there life points went up to 4000 a shadow game between brothers was about to begin and it was the first battle with a real dark signer!

to be continued.


	6. Dark signer night part one!

On top of the train both players life points went up to four thousand.

Akitabegan by playing Spell absorption as he said, 'Now after a spell card resolves I gain 500 life points! Now I play the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!" As the field appeared on top of the train Akita laughed ( Akita Yoshi life points 4000-4500)

Akita then played a monster, " Now I'll use to sacrifice life points to summon my immortal! ( Akita life points 4500-2500) Come out Earth bound immortal Iupu Qhapaq!"

Before him came a giant of pure ink black wolf with two tails glowing white with solid white glowing eyes teeth and claws, and white claw mark scars on it's left side ( Iupu level ten atk 2800 type beast attribute DARK!)

The immortal roared at a wide eyed Akihisa as Akita laughed, "your eyes can see them can't you! Your Barian eyes can see the souls trap within the immortal dueling it screaming in pain suffering like they made you suffer! Beautiful isn't it little brother!?"

Akihsia just screamed, "your fucking insane!"

Akita looked at his two remaining cards and said, "Maybe but as my immortal wont' protect me form attacks I play fires of Doomsday to summon out two doomsday tokens!" Two tokens made of black flames appeared (doomsday token de leve ) ( Akita life points 2500-3000)

He then set his last card and said, " your move brother!"

Akihsia drew as he said, " Why many deserve this fate I will save those who don't! I draw! Now I play Galaxy cyclone to destroy your face down ( Akita life points 3000-3500)

in a moment the face down statue of the wicked was destroyed making a wicket token appear on Akita's side of the field def 1000 level 4 )

Akihisa then held out mirror conductor and guitartle and said, " To the pendulum zones! And sense they aren't spells you won't get any life form them! Scale level is three to six pendulum summon cyber tech alligator!"

The monster then appeared ( alligator atk 2500) he then set a face down said, " Now I will normal summon by tributing my gator to summon aether the evil empowering dragon! His attack may be lower but when he's summon I get to banish one monster on the field! Good bye to your immortal!"

As the new dragon replaced the gator it roared ( empowering dragon atk 2300) making the immortal fall down through a wall into a different dimension making Akita blink as he said, "That was good!"

the dragon then destroyed a dooms day token! Akihisa then said, " now through my guitar I draw another card! My turn then ends!" he then drew.

Akita then drew and said, "Not bad not bad! But it'll take more than that pot of greed!" he then three two more cards ( Akita life points 3500-4000) and smiled he then played a spell card, " let's go immortal calling! This lets me send one card in my hand to the grave yard to add an earth bound immortal form my deck to my hand!

Akita then discard his one card and showed a second copy of his immortal ( Akita life points 4000-4500) " Welcome back!" he then replayed the immortal thanks to his field spell ( Akita life points 4500-2500)

The immortal then roared as it slashed Akihisa ( Akihsia life points 4000-1200) Akita smiled, "while he won't protect me he can handle strike past your monsters now I'll use it's effect it takes away one of my monsters effects but it becomes a tuner till the end phase I make wicked a tuner and tune it with my dooms day token to summon out level five dark shield in defense mode!"

in a moment the rings appeared converting both tokens into a synchro monster it looked like a shield of black hellfire ( dark shield fiend type Dark level five def 3000)

Akihsia then drew two cards, "I'll use my turtles effect now then Now I remove form play galaxy cyclone by doing so I destroy one face up spell card! Good bye to your field spell! And with it your immortal!"

As the field spell fell apart Akita said, " Not so fast bro! while normally my immortal would be destroyed if I didn't have a field spell I use my shields effect! On your turn I can pay 500 life points for a monster to lose its effect till the end of my next turn! ( Akita life points 2500-2000)

his field spell was now gone as Aktia smiled " you won't be rid of my immortal!"

Akihsia then held out two level four monsters "Pendulum summon gil Garth and abaki!" the two level fours then appeared as Akihsia screamed, "overlay! Number 39 utopia!"

the two monster then became utopia with two units. ( utopia atk 2500)

Akihsia then said, " I now stich my dragon to defense mode ( empowering dragon def 1600) utopia can stop attacks by giving up units to keep your immortal you need to pay life points your odds have fallen!"

Aktia then drew and said, "fine then I pay 500 life points to use my shield's effect so my immortal gets another turn ( Akita life points 2000-1500) the immortal then attacked only for utopia to lose a unit to stop it.

Akita then played a face down and end his turn. " your move brother!"

Akihisa then drew two cards, " My guitar's effect ride away I'll set a monster in face down defense mode!"

Akita drew and smiled as he summoned earth bound line walker( atk 1200) he smiled, "while he's around earthbound immortals can't be destroyed by there own effect so I won't have to pay to keep him around any more! And he'll finish you next turn when his effects return you lose brother!"

Akihsia then drew two cards using his pendulum monsters effect two do so and set a monster in defense mode " Now utopia will attack and give up his own unit to stop it trigger my double of nothing spell card! Even with the 500 more life points this card ends you! It doubles the attack of a monster who just had it's attack blocked and allows them to attack again!"

( utopia atk 2500-5000) ( Aktia life points 1500-2000) Aktia gasped as he looked down at his face down rush attack guidance armor, " IT doesn't matter if I use this your strong enough to kill me! And sense my immortal doesn't have his effect he can be attacked! And my shield is unaffected by trap cards! I lose!"

in a moment utopia rose his sword and flow at the immortal as Akihsia said, "to show I may not be human but I'm a better person I set you all free! Go shining light sword slash!" in a moment utopia slashed the immortal in half destroying it making Akita's life points hit zero!

and the souls flow out returning to life and to the place they were absorbed form. Akihisa then looked to his brother and his eyes widened his brother was falling apart turning into ash slowly and his body cracking.

Akita laughed, "the immortal they turned their back on me! Nothing is holding me in the land of the living! I'm dying again! and I'm going to hell thanks to the deal! HOW I traveled the multiverse and beat thousands of you! How come you were able to win!"

he then screamed as the wind blow and he became dust in the wind!

Akihisa backed away in shock and horror, "That will haunted me!"

He then noticed a ghostly figure of Yugi muto and he said, "and now an astral projection why the hell not!"

Yugi crossed his arms, "Why my pendant chose to project my soul here to watch this duel I don't know why but I do believe in signs. You beat a dark signer! The dark signers are threatening the multiverse. I think we need to be a team Akihsia!"

Akihsia looked at him and said, "Team up with the king of games very well when I arrive in Domino in a week I'll see you!"

Yugi smiled as he gave a thumbs up and faded away waking up in his body in his body with Rebecca Sakaki and Minna sleeping on top of him as he blinked and said, " ….. now I have a third girlfriend."

Meanwhile else where.

Yusei was in his house he could hear Luna and Leo dueling with their new synchro monsters aka ancient fairy dragon, power tool dragon and life stream dragon.

When he spotted a purple glow outside his eyes widen as he put on his duel disk and ran outside.

where waiting in his backyard was a man dressed in the same professor outfit as him but his had a dark grey shirt the man even looked like him but with a red facial tattoo instead of yellow. No yellow high lights his bangs where longer and covered an eye.

the man had dark signer eyes and on his arm was the mark of the humming bird the man clapped as Yusei's eyes widen! The hummingbird geo glyph appeared around them Yusei turned around and smiled to see it didn't touch the house.

the man held out his arms, "what's the matter son no hug for your dear old dad!"

Yusei turned on his duel disk as he heard Leo and Luna run out screaming.

Luna hide behind her brother as she saw her claw mark her dad's head mark and her brothers heart mark glowing.

Leo's eyes widen, "Wait those fairy tails! Dark duelist who use the Nazca lines! THERE TRUE!"

Professor Fudo Clapped and said, "Why yes I am a dark signer and your signers my group try to end the world your group try to stop us and when it's over it's repeated centuries later."

Luna was shaking , "Why do you look like our dad!"

the professor drew his hand and said, "No My son looks like me Granddaughter!"

Leo and luna then hugged as Leo said, "this isn't what grandpas are supposed to do!"

Luna was crying " your supposed to tell us embarrassing stories about when dad was our age! And spoil us not try to end the world and kill our dad!"

Yusei drew his hand as he said, "Leo Luna I know your scared but please get back in the house! I'll handle this!"

Both father and son's life points went up to 4000

Leo and Luna listened to their dad and ran inside but looked through window to watch.

to be continued.


	7. dark signer night part two!

The duel of darkness between Father and son was beginning.

Mr. fudo looked at his hand and said, "Daddy's going to start son!" Yusei just growled as Mr. Fudo set two cards then held out gryphon's feather duster. " Now my face downs are destroyed and I get 500 for each and the best part they are statue of the wicked!"

in a moment two wicked tokens appeared before Professor Fudo! ( professor fudo life points 4000-5000) ( wicked tokens level 4 atk 1000 x 2 )

Professor Fudo then played the spell card natural tune " Sense tokens are treat as normal monsters most of the time I can use this to make one of my tokens a tuner! Now I tune them together arise form the darkness earthbound servant hell ogre!"

in a moment the tokens tuned and the synchro monster appeared looking like an earthbound immortal version of a classic ogre done to the loincloth and club, it's lines and eyes where a bright pink ( earthbound servant hell ogre level 8 atk 3000)

Professor Fudo saw Yusei's eyes widen as he drew, "you thought earth bound immortals where all alone? Well anyway when he's synchro summoned I draw a card!"

Professor Fudo then held out his new spell card red eyes fusion, " this let me fuse with monsters in my hand deck and field! I so long as red eyes monster is involved, and the fusion's name because red eyes black dragon! I merge form m ydeck my red eyes black dragon and earthbound servant ghost!"

In a moment a fusion beast that looked like the earthbound immortal version of a red eyes black dragon appeared ( earthbound servant red eyes dragon name changed to red eyes black dragon. Atk 2700 level 8 )

The professor set a face down card and said, "Now it's your turn son!"

Yusei drew and quickly played graceful charity " Time for this to end! I draw three then send two cards to the graveyard!" he then did so and held out Assault revival " I send my Assault mode activate to the graveyard so now I remove it form play to summon with his effects removed Stardust dragon assault mode!"

In a moment The mighty star dust dragon appeared ( Star dust dragon assault mode 3000)

the professor clapped as he said, "Well done! You summoned your dragon with out tuning! On the first turn!"

Yusei growled as he held out instant fusion and junk synchro and said, " I pay 1000 life points to call out flame swordsmen to tune him with junk synchro come on out red dragon archfiend! ( Yusei life points 4000-3000)

in a moment the demonic dragon appeared ( red dragon archfiend atk 3000 level 8)

Professor Fudo gasped, "Two signer dragons one turn!?"

Yusei then set two face down cards and said, " Ok now Red dragon attack the ogre!"

The professor then laughed as he hit a button on his duel disk making ring of destruction pop up, "this will destroy red dragon and we both lose 3000 life points I have 5000 you have just 3000 sorry son but you lose! Sadly I don't have my immortal out so I can't take your soul!"

in a moment the field explode Knocking Yusei down he was burned holding his left arm in pain. The left arm as hanging limb at his side it was probably broken! his cars where dine but his duel disk looked to be damaged ( Yusie life points zero Professor fudo life points 2000 winner dark signer!)

Yusei gasped and caught as the Geoglyph vanished The professor then walked to his son and kicked him in the head as he said, "You lost in two turns! How could a child of mine be such an idiot!"

The professor then turned and left as he said, "to my grand children I hope you have more skill then your father! After all grandpa is coming for you both next!"

he then laughed as he vanished as the sun came up!

Leo and Luna ran out in tears to Yusei as they cried, "DAD!"

Yusei opened his eyes and looked at them, " Kids… Daddy needs a doctor! Call an ambulance!"

Leo then looked to his sister, "you stay with dad I'll run in and call!" He then ran in said and picked up the phone saying " Operator we need an Ambulance my grandpa just beat my dad!"

the operator then said, "I'm send help boy!"

Meanwhile near midnight Academy.

what looked like a purple skinned Jaden with one orange and one green eye, with liens going form his eyes to his checks and yubel's claws saw the Geoglyph In the sky vanish as he said, "That can't be good! Man!"

He then put on a red helmet and hopped on a red sturdy duel runner and drove off saying " Looks like Yusei could use a hand!"

He then drove on saying, "Don't worry teach I'm coming!"

by the time Jaden arrived he saw police and am ambulance on sight and got off removing his helmet as he walked to a cop saying, "Man can you tell me what happened at my teacher's house?"

the police officer then said, "Form what his kid's said there grandpa stopped by and beat their dad to high hell! His arm is broken! in fact is all most magical that it's still attached!"

Jaden then held his head said, " Dang are Leo and Luna ok?"

the police then said, " they are fine just shaken by is all they are pretty brave kids!"

the officer then left as Jaden walked over to a shaking Leo and Luna at there front door, "Ok I know there is more going on here then the police know! Kids please tell me what's up? I saw the giant geoglyph thing!"

Leo and Luna then told him what happened by whispering it into his ear making Jaden's eyes widen as he said, "don't worry kids I'll Call Blair and me and her will watch you while your dad's in the hospital" he gave a wink to let them know he was going along with handling the dark signer problem.

Leo and Luna smiled!

Yusei smiled as he was load up into the Ambulance and one of the paramedic said, " you most be one hell of a teacher to have that kind of loyalty form your students!"

Yusei then coughed and said, " yeah but right now I need pain killers! I don't know what hurts worst my physical injuries or the emotional ones!"

Meanwhile on the train heading to Domino city.

Akihisa was a wake in his sit with Yuuko sleeping on him as he looked to her, "She slept through it all! He won't believe what I just went through!" he then held her close, " and it's probably for the best!

To be continued.


	8. Morning After the darkness! part one

The next day on the train Yuuko and Akihisa where dueling on a table no duel disk Akihisa's life point were 2100 and Yuuko's where 300.

On here field was the newly summoned heartlandraco and gravity bind and on Akihsia's was his supreme king dragon odd eyes

Yuuko removed one of her dragons unites, "Ok by removing a unit number 20 can attack you directly so now you're done to 100 life points and gravity binds stops monster level four and higher form attacking.

Akihisa then drew so he had two cards in his hand and he played dark pendant and mystic space typhoon, "I equip my pendant to my dragon then destroy it with my spell card. Black pendant when destroyed takes away 500 of your life points you don't have much so that's a win for me dear!"

Yuuko's left eye twitched, "How did you do that? Of all the lucky bull crap draws!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, " heart of the cards my darling heart of the cards."

Yuuko looked at her boyfriend, "Ok I want a rematch! I won't accept a lose by lucky draw!"

Akihsia shuffled his deck, " very well!"

Meanwhile in the duel monster spirit world.

In her throne Room Amazoness queen was talking with her daughter the princess.

the princess Krinos was yelling at her mother, "why aren't we going to find my brother! He died once and I don't think you can come back a second time!"

the amazoness queen sighed, " We can't! the founders magic made it so this village kill any man who is here for longer than a day. Not even I can break this spell. Which means we have to do this the hard way, We have to move and make a new village out of the area that was once land that has been ours for thousands of years, to move takes time!"

Krinos yelled, "But my brother!"

The queen sighed and said, "If you can't wait then do like the other amazoness who can't wait are doing leave! Go to the human world and find your male family member. Go you can handle yourself!"

Krinos smiled as she ran out the door of the throne room grabbing an amazoness due Disk she said, " Don't worry Brother your twin is on her way! Look out Domino city!"

She then ran through a portal and popped out on top of a random skyscraper roof and smiled and gasped at the city around her, " the buildings to tall! So this is the human world it' amazoning!"

She saw the all the lights and sounds as she said, " so spectacular!" She smiled and jumped to a smaller building's roof and kept it up till she was street level and saw a sign on a building and said, "Welcome to Fumizuki city…DAM IT HOW FAR AWAY IS THIS PLACE FORM DOMINO!"

a Guy named Kubo who had a duel disk Like Alister Gecko's adjusted his glasses he looked to be dressed in his gym outfit and he said, "Very far, now who are you and why do you remind me of Akihisa?"

Krinos smiled, "You know my twin brother?"

Kubo stumbled backwards and adjusted his glasses in shock, "Well now…. That explains why I thought you were cute… Yes I know him I use to go to school with him."

Krinos blinked and said, " My brother is heading to Domino can you help me find there so I can find my brother?"

Kubo looked to a ghostly image of beast king Barbaros that only he could see who nodded at him as he said, "I'll be happy I was already going to head there for it's duel school."

Krinos smiled and said, "Thank you!" She then turned on her duel disk " but as the amazoness princess I can't have weak allies duel!"

Kubo turned on his duel disk and drew his starting hand and said, " you challenged me so I'll start!" ( both player life points 4000)

Kubo then set two face downs and said, " I use Barbaros effect I can play him with out sacrifices but his atk becomes 1900" he then summoned the large beast monster ( Barbaros atk 1900 level eight )

His turn was over and the Princess drew and smiled as she said, " I'll summon my self Amazoness princess who's name becomes queen when on the field so I'll fuse my double with my amazoness paladin in my hand to summon amazoness empress! All thanks to fusion substitute!"

In a moment the fused monster appeared ( Amazoness empress atk 2800)

Kubo then hit a button making thunder roar pop up " My trap stops you form attacking."

Krinos blinked in shock, " then my turn is over!"

Kubo drew and smiled, "Now I summon The Calculator who's attack is equal to all the levels of the monsters on my side of the field times 300 and he is level two" the machine then appeared ( Calculator atk 0-3000)

Kubo then held out instant fusion, " I now pay one thousand life points to call out my level five flame swords men!" ( kubo life points 4000-3000) ( flame swordsmen atk 1800) ( Calculator atk 3300-4800)

Kubo then flipped up ultimate offering, 'Now I can pay 500 life points to normal summon again I summon level four Zombyra the dark!" ( zombyra atk 2100 level four) ( Calculator atk 4500-5700) ( kubo life points 3000-2500)

Krinos gasp, " How can something so small be so mighty!"

Kubo smiled as the calculator fired on empress who thanks to her effect remained standing ( Krinos life points 4000-1100)

Kubo's turn then end making the flame swords men explode ( Calculator atk 6000-4200)

Krinos gasped as she drew and said, "Well now I play dragonic attack to boost empress!" the empress them morphed into a humanoid dragon like form ( empress atk 2800-3300)

she then slashed the beast king in half ( Kubo life points 2500-1100) ( Calculator atk 4200-1800)

Kubo then drew and smiled, " My turn I play pot of greed to draw two cards." He then smiled as he said now I'll switch Zombyra to defense mode ( Zombyra def 500) Now I'll pau 500 life points to summon out both my monsters! ( Kubo life points 1100-600)

What came out where Goblin attack force ( atk 2300) and blue thunder t-45 ( atk 1700) Calculator atk 1800-4200) Kubo's hand was now empty as he said, "Calculator second verse same as the first!

in a moment the machine fired on the empress ( Krinos life points 1100-200)

Krinos drew and said, " I can just attack one of your monsters to win! But only because empress stops amazoness form being destroyed. This win puts a distaste in my mouth you may lose but you've proven your strength my new friend!" the holograms then vanished. ( winner Krinos )

Meanwhile in new Domino

Jaden was in Yusei's house with Blair as he read form Yusei's book, " Ok Looks like dark signers only come out at night that gives us a day to get ready for it!"

Luna was shaking, "I have an evil grandpa! I don't know how to deal with this!"

Leo then walked in holding three parts to an orange haired lady android the upper body witch had an arm removed, said removed arm and the lower body.

Leo then said, " Guys I was in the crap yard next door and look! Someone throw out an android! I'm going to see if I can't put this android back together!"

Blair then blinked and said, "that's a good idea, an extra set of hands could be helpful."

Jaden put his hands in his pocket as he said, "Sounds like a good idea to me too, let's get her up and running and get ourselves a dueling machine!" he smiled.

Meanwhile Yugi was alone when he heard someone yell out at him.

He turned to see a girl in a red skirt, Black boat, square shoes green eyes and blonde hair in pick tails, beside her was a boy.

The boy was dressed in black track suit he had red hair and his eyes where strange the top was yellow, the middle was red and the button was green.

The girl was blushing as she said, "Hi I'm Maka Albarn! This is my little brother stinger,and we're form a different dimension and we know another other!"

Yugi blinked in shock as he said, "well now one doesn't hear that every day. I hope you don't mind if I ask for proof! If you do know me or another me then let's see how good the other me is at being a teacher! " He then turned on his duel disk.

Maka smiled and grabbed Stinger's hand and smiled, "sure thing!" in a moment Stinger smiled and morphed into a duel disk around his sister's arm.

the band holding him on looked like a curled up red scorpion tail. The main body was a red square with what looked like a yellow eye with a black pupil I nit over her deck, another one of this eyes was showing life points and another one was over the graveyard.

The blade looked like five scythe in a row with a monster card zone and a spell and trap card zone on each blade. blades, Yugi blinked in shock as he said, "What the hell did I just see?"

Stinger's voice then came from the duel disk, " My mother was a witch what can I say I can be a duel disk or I can be a four blade scythe. It's what makes me special." A ghostly image of the boy smiling then showed up behind his sister.

Yugi then held his head, "I need a moment."

to be continued.

Ok now this version of Maka is form another story I did called the king of games in the city of death.

And also to light/ dark the guest reviewer who keeps asking when I'm going to update the rest of my stories will I hate to tell you but October and the weeks around it are very busy for me so I sadly have to put half my stories on hold to even be able to update. 


	9. morning After the Darkness part Two!

Maka Was blushing as she drew her opening hand. " I'll start!" (Both player life points 4000)

She then set a card face down then she held out a spell card, "Now that I've set I'll play a spell card Amazoness soldiers! Now I send one card form my hand to the graveyard and may 500 life points to summon five amazoness token!" ( Maka's life points 4000-3500)

she then sent a card form her hand to the graveyard giving her five amazon warrior women. ( Amazoness token level 4 atk 1000 Earth warrior) Maka then smiled as she held out one of her last two cards, "now I play polymerization I fuse two of my tokens to summon my weapon master!"

in a moment two tokens merged into a dark sinned red haired amazoness in a leopard skin top and loincloth she had a axe and a shield knifes tied to her legs, and an eye patch over her left eye ( weapon master level 8 atk 2800)

Maka then looked to her brother who was acting like her duel disk, " Now she let's me add an equip card form my deck to my hand Stinger give big sister Axe of despair !"

the duel disk then spat out the card as he said, "you got it big sister!" She then took the card and played it" Now I'll give the axe to the weapon monster!

The amazoness axe was then replaced with the new one ( weapon master atk 2800-3800)

Maka smiled and said, "You're turn Yugi!" she was blushing.

Yugi drew stunned and said, "I still can't get over that I can be a duel disk thing! Anway I summon Alpha the electromagnet warrior!" in a moment the monster appeared ( alpha atk 1700 level 4)

Yugi then said, " Now he gives me a magnet warrior form my deck I pick berserkion!" he then added the monster form his deck to his hand he then held it out with polyimerization and Valkyrion. " Now come on out imperion the magum the superconductive battlebot! I dare you to say that five times fast!"

the fusion monster then appeared ( imperion atk 4000) Yugi then looked at his last three cards and said " Now then I'll play mystic space typhoon to be rid of your face down!"

in a moment Maka's face down mirror force exploded. A moment later Imperion slashed the weapon master destroying her ( maka life points 3500-3300) a moment later the alpha electromagnent warrior blast a token ( maka life points 3300-2600)

Yugi then set his last two cards face down, "you have two tokens left your move!"

Maka drew happily and smiled " first up I'll play fusion sage to add my fuson substitute to my hand Little brother if you will!"

Stinger then spat out the card, "here you go big sister."

Maka smiled and said, " Ok now will fuse my last two tokens with the amazoness merger in my hand!" she then held out a monster that was level one and looked like an amazoness covered in just bandages and a hood hiding her face. " when merger is used in a fusion the monster gets 500 more attacks come on out amazoness Titaness!"

In a moment three amazones became one five story tall one with green hair green eyes holding a large iron spiked club, she was dressed in bandages around her chest, and a fabric loincloth ( Titaness atk 3600-4100)

Maka smiled and said, "And the best part is she can attack three times!"

Yugi then hit a button making negate attack pop up, "sorry no attacking my magent warriors for you! My move!"

He then drew and looked at his one card then to his face down and said, "Well then then I play the last thing I have of joey graceful dice!" a dice then fell and land on a one ( Alpha atk 1700-1800) ( imperion atk 4000-4100)

Yugi then said, "when imperion is destroyed his two combinates take his place! So he attacks then Berserkion and Valkyrion finish you."

Maka then said, " Not so fast when Titaness falls I get to deal 1000 points of damage to a player of my chose guess who I pick!"

in a moment the Titaness fell down on to Yugi as two magent warriors finished maka off, making them all vanish as the duel ended ( Maka life points 2600-0 Yugi life points 4000-3000)

Yugi then turned of his duel disk ,"Ok I won through luck and you still went out swinging you I did teach you! Or a me! Multiverse is a bitch!"

Maka was red as her brother jumped off her wrist and went back to normal, she smiled and said, "I would be happy to tell you all about the other you."

Yugi then said, "that sounds nice, Let's get back to the game shop first, if there is one thing that my life has taught me the bad guys are always spying on you."

the three then walked off.

Meanwhile in the Fudo house, They had but the android girl back together even repaired her cloths but They couldn't figure out how to get her running again.

she was on the floor and Leo said, "what kind of batteries does she run in?"

Luna then rubbed her chin, " How about we try finding her power cell removing it then putting it back in. It works on the remote."

Blair was sitting down, "yes but where would her batteries be?"

Jaden then got down and said, "and how do we know he just doesn't need a jump start!" he looked at his right claw and saw it spark orange and said, " here goes …..something!"

he then touched the robot girl's stomach making orang energy go into her The girl's eyes jumped open, her left one was green her left one is blank and white and Jaden jumped back as she jumped up and said, "Salutations my name is Penny"

Penny looked around at Leo's school duel disk, "What is that?" She then looked to Jaden and asked, "What is he?" She then potted the ghostly image of winged Kuriboh and asked, "And what is you?"

Jaden got up and said, "well forgetting for a moment that you never seen a duel disk, or how robotics can see a duel spirit, I'm Jaden I'm part dragon."

Penny blinked in confusion and said, "…define dragon….and ….other parts…..please."

Jaden then said, "I'm mostly human but relax I became this why when I gained a dragon's heart by way stealing it form this bitch who was abusing it's power."

Penny blinked in confusion before saying, "…. I have no words." Her had twitched making a spark as she said, "doesn't compute completely… please move along form the subject."

She then point to a deck of cards, " Like what are this fore?" she then picked them up and looked through them, "…..what kind of playing cards are this…. Elemental hero neos?" the said monster card was glowing brightly

Blair then took them back and said, "there duel monster cards." She then held the deck making the glow stop, "the thing you say winged Kuriboh is one of the monster for the game. And some monsters like neos don't' like being touched by someone who isn't there owner or friend."

Penny was about to say something but the ghostly image of neos appeared and shoot her a glare making her jump back and say , "I'm so sorry …. explain this duel monsters thing to me!"

Luna then sighed, "we waist almost a day on a robot that doesn't know how to play shadow games"

Leo then put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry sis we can teach her! Miss Robot duel monster is how we fight here using monster to battle for us. And right now there is a group trying to end the world with this horrible monster that awaken every 5000 years."

Luna then put on her duel disk and said, "And we're pretty sure our grandpa who send our dad to the hospital is leading them."

Penny gasped in horror as she covered her face, "That's not what daddy's and grand daddy's are supposed to do! I'll help new friends now were in remnant are we?"

Jaden blinked and said, "we don't know what this remnant is this is planet Earth!"

Penny then said, "oh…..system error crashing!" she then fainted and start snoring making everyone's eyes widen.

Jaden got down and used a claw to cut penny's left hand just a little paper cut and he notice something there was metal under it but now there was blood on the cut. " Guys she has blood now?"

Jaden held his chest, for a moment, "ouch!"

Blair ran to her boyfriend and got down to him, "Jaden what's wrong?"

Jaden then said, " I feel like I just felt a small shift in my dragon heart!"

Luna got down and put an ear to Penny's chest, "and she just gained a heart…..wait you don't think… No that's not possible!"

Leo crossed his arms, "We mixed jaden's magic dragon powers with science. Anything is possible when you mix magic with science Sister. "

Leo held his hand up, " let's accept the fact, she was nothing but metal but now she is partly flesh. She gained a heart as soon as Jaden's paused. Some how the nature of Jaden's jump start have them sharing the dragon heart."

To be continued.


	10. start of another Dark night!

Behind the Fudo house Jaden who was using his arm and formally Yubel's build in duel disk to duel Leo.

the only thing on Jaden's side of the field was Elemental hero great tornado ( atk 2800) his life points where at 1000 his hand was empty, and facing him was Leo

Leo only had two face down cards no cards in his hand and only 100 life points.

Jaden then said, "Well my turns over your go man!"

Leo smiled and drew as he hit a button on his duel disk to reveal his trap cards call of the haunted and space dragster. Leo then said, " Space dragster turns into a level one tuner when turned on call of the haunted brings back power tool!"

His signer mark glow bright as he said, " Now I tune my two monster come out life steam dragon!" in a moment the dragster entered power tool making it's metal plating shatter off and the true dragon inside regrow it's long destroyed body. ( life steam dragon atk 2800 level 8)

in a moment the dragon breathed steam on Leo ( leo's life points 100-4000)

Penny took her eyes off the scab on her hand that showed she was a person now and looked at that,"….. Oh so that's why he's called life steam dragon! He gives life back to his owner!"

Leo smiled as he looked at his glowing heart mark. " and I can remove form play equip cards in my graveyard to keep him a life if he would die. So I'll remove my power pickaxe form play so he doesn't die form attack tornado!"

Life stema dragon then breath hot steam on great tornado, who fired off a tornado back, but Tornado was destroyed while life steam remained just fine.

Jaden blinked as he clapped and said, "Well done! Well done! Perfect combo!"

Jaden then drew and smiled saying, "you still take damage so I'm going to use my parallel world fusion. This returns removed form play elemental heroes to the graveyard and let's me fusion some a monster they would make together. Vision hero Trinity I make you from Avian flame wing man and spark man!"

in a moment the ghostly images of the heroes merged together into the vision hero. ( Trinity atk 2500) Jaden then smiled and said, "and this guy has not one but two effect first on the turn he's fusion summoned his power is double till the turn ends ( trinity atk 2500-5000)

Jaden then smiled and said, "And all the time he has three attacks. And while life steam can still live you still take damage. So Trinity fire your lasers!"

the vision hero then fired lasers form his hands and eye at life steam the beams went right through him and hit Leo's duel disk ( leo life points 4000-0 winner Jaden)

Leo's eyes twitched and said, "Do you have any idea the level of skill you just showed? And the kind of luck it took to draw that card!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head as he said, " yeah that did kind of come down to the luck of the draw."

Penny blinked and said, "So that's duel monster looks fun I want to play!"

Jaden smiled as he removed his deck and made his duel disk go back inside of his arm as he said, "I'll happily help you build your deck we all have stockpiles of spare cards."

Leo then looked up at the setting sun, "yeah let's head back inside to help our cyborg build a deck I don't trust the night sky. It means grandpa is coming."

Penny smiled and said, "Wait I just realized something if I'm sharing a heart with Jaden, Doesn't that kind of make him my brother in away?"

Jaden looked at her eye brow raised and said, "…..that's one way to look at it."

Elsewhere.

Professor Fudo was in a dark room his dark signer mark glowing as he said, "when are they getting here!"

In a moment a fourteen year old in black jogging pants black shoes black hoodie then walked up he had a red x over his eyes and dark singer eyes he had what looked like a bladeless dark signer duel disk and on his right leg the mark of the condor glow.

he then said, "shinji Ikari Dark signer of the Condor here!"

in a moment a pain with orange hair covering one side of his face and a small mask that covered the area around his mouth and nose, his one visible eye looked red, he was dressed in black pants shoes a white jacket grey scarf. Black blues and on his wrist was the mark of the giant and on the other a purple version of astral's D-pad with a red spot over the deck.

The man then said, "And Roman Torchwick dark signer of the giant is like wise here! But sadly we're all that's coming."

Professor then screamed saying "SAY WHAT?"

Shinji sighed and said, "Akita lost to his brother! He's not even a signer!"

roman then said, " and we lost the other three of us when one tried to beat the synchro dimension's version of jack allowing that jack to awaken his signer mark, then get pulled into this universe where he is looking for the tail signer."

Shinji then said, "Then the stupid monkey decide I'm going to feed my immortal the souls of childrens for shits and giggles and lost to Crow's rebirth. His past life is even hanging around his current incarnation, like yami and Yugi did. So the tail mark is active as well."

roman then put a picture down on the table, " and the last asswhole lost find this out the mark of the dragon's body! That's right there can be up to seven signers!"

the professor growled as he said, "What is this!? He looked at it.

Roman then said, "I visited the temple this was taken in oddly it's in my home dimension a world where duel monsters isn't even a thing. Yet it has crimson dragon information, and golems with manmade souls who can duel. It had to have been but there."

the professor then said, "Oh so what did you find out about number seven."

Roman then smirked, "this mark can't be giving by the crimson dragon! Only put on someone drafting them into signer hood, by someone holding a mark. Just holding a mark! it could be on a cut off arm your holding and it'll work. And it's just a mark. our dark signer marks can draft it just as well. So here's what I'm thinking. I pick an idiot to draft the mark on. That way they don't give it and it's power to the fucking pharaoh's rebirth!"

the professor crossed his arms, "fine it's better then letting the pharaoh get the extra power! Now what about the other claw?"

Shinji then said, "Akiza showed up in this universe's hospital rooming with your son!"

the professor's eyes widen, "that's not good! Someone send a shadow drone!"

Shinji then said, "are you nuts I've been stuck here for to long! I'm going face the bitch myself." He then vanished in black smoke.

Roman then put on his hat and said, "Well then I'm off to go draft body." He then like wise vanished in black smoke.

the professor growled, "We need numbers!"

Meanwhile a universe away.

Roman was walking around a ruined village it was in fire dead creatures of grim around him as he laughed and said, "Remnant the old stomping grounds how wonderful!"

he then spotted a girl in red and black and growled, "red!"

He then walked up and said, " my my red I Most say. I'm liking the new outfit!"

The girl by the name of ruby rose turned around and gasped and point her scythe at him, "YOU DIED!"

Roman clapped as he put his earth bound immortal's card on his d-pad making the ground shake as he said, "Why yes I did! But I sold my soul to Come back, Let me show you my new link to the mortal world Red. Earth bound immortal Ccapac apu!" 

In a Moment the girls eyes widen as the earthbound immortal burst form the ground and slowly pulled it's self out roaring somehow when it clearly didn't have a mouth.

Ruby's eyes widen and said, "NOPE!" she then tried to run but the immortal slapped her back to here she stood she gasped and couldn't get up.

she groaned, "what did that thing to do me!"

Roman clapped and said, "he simple hit you hard enough to almost kill you. Now as much as I would just love to feed your soul to my new demonic best friend here. That won't be much fun now would it."

Ruby's eyes widen as Roman got in her face she was to hurt to back away.

Roman then pulled out another card and slammed it on to Ruby's wrist making her scream in pain as he said, "This is how it will work red! I'm going to give you a chance to stop me! A chance to beat me fairly! I'll give you the power and send you to a place to learn how to use it."

Ruby's eyes were tearing up as Roman smirked and removed his mask showing his empty eye socket with a faint glowing red light inside acting as an eye making her eyes widen as he said, "but it comes with a price. If you fall to me! You'll be mine till the end of time, as the same kind of monster I am, a walking corpse… like some kind of corpse bride!"

Ruby's eyes widen she was about to scream but Roman pressed his lips against her's making her pass out.

Roman then moved his hand making her vanish, "there she's in the central universe like the rest of them." He then removed his immortals card form his duel disk making the beast vanish as he load it back into his deck he said, "well best be checking on Neo. Who knows maybe I'll get another dark signer!"

Meanwhile back in the central universe Yugi was dressed leaving his bed room turning back to look at the sleeping Rebecca Minna, Sakaki and Maka.

He smiled as he walked down stairs to see Stinger who asked, "you going out dark signer hunting?"

Yugi nodded and Stinger said, "let me come I'm a duel disk and a weapon!"

Yugi nodded and said, "I'll attach the side car to my runner."

To be continued.


	11. night of darkness part three!

Meanwhile in the Neo Domino hospital Yusei was in his bed his left arm In a cast talking to Akiza. Yusei smiled as he finished his story, "anyway that's how I got here."

Akiza blinked and said, "if it wasn't for the fact you where now older then me I won't believe that!" She was red but outside the window a geoglyph part of one the condor.

Akiza jumped put putting on her duel disk as she said, "I'll face who ever this dark signer is!"

At that moment shinji walked in and Akiza gasped, "YOU'RE JUST A KID!"

An energy blade that looked like a purple blade appeared on Shinji's duel disk as he said, "lady my parents plotted global genocide of all life and they want me to be the key to it. I have become what they wanted! Now come on you know how this works duel we both have 4000. Ladies first!"

Akiza then drew her hand and tried to draw a sixth card but her duel disk won't let her so Yusei said, "Akiza here first turn doesn't have a draw phase."

Akiza blinked and said, "oh!" She then looked at her hand " Well then first up I'll summon evil thorn and use his effect I'll destroy him to take away 300 of your life points and summon two more of him!"

her monster then appeared exploded sending a thorn into Shinji's right leg as two more grow I nthe destroyed monster's place(Shinji life points 4000-3700)

( evil thorn atk 100 level one x 2 ) Akiza then set two cards leaving her with two cars in her hand, "Your move…. You sad little boy!" she looked sad.

Shinji drew as he smiled, "our meeting starts with you hurting me, you could be either one of my parents!" HE then held up dark world draw, " Now we each draw a card then send one to the graveyard!

As soon as he did that his graveyard glow and the monster card goldo jumped form it to his field, "sense he was discard he summons himself! ( Goldd atk 2300)

Shinji then summoned Beiige ( atk 1600) he then set leaving him with two cards, "Now my dark worlder smash her flower!"

Akihisa then hit a button making a face down card pop "I use rose blizzard to change Gold to defense mode! ( Goldd def 1400) the monster then sat down but the other dark worlder still destroyed one of her plants ( Akihsia life points 4000-2500)

Akiza then smiled and drew and smiled, "first I'll make my last thron explode!" the monster then exploded taking away more of shinji's life points ( Shinji life points 3700-3400)

Now the spell card, "Mark of the rose! This gives me control over one of your monster when it's my turn. I pick beige! Then I'll summon witch of the black rose, a level four tuner four plus four is eight I synchro summon black rose dragon!"

the two monster then tuned and became the signer dragon, Black Rose dragon! ( black rose dragon atk 2400 )She then smiled as she removed one of her thorns form play " by removing one monster form play I get to make one of your monsters switch to attack and remove its power!"

in a moment the plant like dragon's tail vines pulled Goldd up ( gold atk 2300-0 ) the dragon the neat it ( Shinji life points 3400-1000)

Shinji blinked and said, "got dam! Talk about a turn around lady!"

Akiza smiled and said, "and I'm not done I activate my other trap card Doom petal countdown now at my turns in I most remove form play one plant monster and you lose another 300! My turns over!" she then removed another thorn form her graveyard ( Shinji life points 1000-700)

Yusei looked at Akiza and was red in the face.

Shinji blinked and said, " Lady this is a fuck it moment! and don't give me the you kiss your mother with that mouth shit my died to make a demon, and I murdered my father when he tried to feed me to said demon!"

Akiza's eyes widen as she said, "What the hell is wrong with your family?"

Yusei was looking at him as he stood up out of his hospital bed holding his side with his good arm as he moved back, "As a parent I am extra horrified by what I just heard"

Shinji then drew and said " I play Lighting vortex so I send one card form my hand to the graveyard to destroy all your monsters!" he then discard and at the same time lighting destroyed her dragon another beige jumped form his graveyard ( beige atk 1600)

In a moment the demon stabbed her duel disk with its spear ( Akiza life points 2500-900)

Shinji then hit a button making Destruction ring pop up as he said, " Activating my face down. this trap destroys one of my monster then we both lose a thousand either of us have a thousand so tie game!"

in a moment a ring on the demon's finger explode making both there life points hit zero a tie.

Shinji then bowed and said, "Now goodbye miss! And might I add what nice boobs you have!" he then vanished in smoke leaving Akiza's eyes widen and her face red as she covered her Chest in shock,! Her eye was twitching, as she yelled "THAT EVIL LITTLE PERVERT!"

Yusei looked at her and said, " …. He better stay away from Luna!"

Elsewhere in the back of the train. Akihisa and Yuuko where in the back standing over a girl who by her Id was named Ruby rose.

She was knocked out as Yuuko asked, "How did she get on here?"

Akihisa waved a hand in front of her face as she start to wake, "A bigger question is why is she a signer!"

Ruby then opened her eyes jumped up screamed and looked for a weapon she no longer had at the sight of Akihisa, "MOUTHLESS MONSTER!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and turned back to human form and said, "I didn't make fun of your silver eyes miss! So that was uncalled for!"

Ruby's eyes widen and said, "oh…..were's crimson rose!?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "lady you found you on the train car on the floor with nothing else so we don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby then spotted a card and picked it up it was purple with a picture on it and holding it made the mark on her arm glow making her look at it, "WHAT'S THAT?"

Akihsia face palmed, "clearly you haven't been a signer for long."

Ruby looked confused, " A what?"

Akihsia face palmed and took on his battle morph again, " Let's start form the top I am Akihsia I am a barian this is Yuuko my girlfriend and form your id we know your ruby Rose where are you from?"

Well this was happening out along a long empty stretch of country road.

A boy named Fuyuki Hinata was walking he had his jacket's hood up and an old repaired battle city duel disk on his arm. Beside him only visible to him was the ghostly image of Crow both's tail of the crimson dragon mark glowing.

Fuyuki put his hands in his pocket as he looked at the night sky, " I miss Keroro Mom, and Natsumi!"

Crow put a hand on his shoulder and the orange haired signer then said, "I know new me I know. I feel what you's feel. But the point is they won't believe in magic aliens fine, but magic is crazy town. We can go back, after we save the world."

Fuyuki nodded and said, " yeah you're right past me!" he smiled as he looked at the night sky again, " right now we need to follow the mark to the others save the world, then we can go back on home!"

In a moment a shadow drone in the uniform wearing an arc-v red duel academy duel disk showed up he summoned his blade and summoned a ring of purple fire around them, " time to duel signer!"

to be continued. 


	12. night of darkness part Four

Fuyuki drew his starting hand ( Both players life points 4000)

the shadow drone then said, "I'll start the game of darkness!" He then looked at his hand then played foolish burial, "I'll send my Sengenjin to the graveyard then raise him with silent doom!"

the level eight monster then rose form the graveyard In defense mode (sengenjin def 2500 level 8) He then summoned out tune warrior ( atk 1600 level 3)

The shadow drone then played his second to last card, "Now by the power of galaxy queen's light my tuner becomes eight like my other monster now DARK SYCHNRO SUMMON!"

In a moment Tune warrior broke into eight black orbs and enter the other monster making it shatter to reveal Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishaalkin ( level zero atk zero!)

The shadow drone then smiled, "Now I can summon Utactzimime token to both our sides of the field and as he gets 1000 attack point for reach monster on the field this is going to hurt little signer!"

Eight of the token's then appeared in defense mode ( token's level 1 def zero) ( Phantasmal lord atk 0-9000) they looked like miniature versions of the phantasmal lord

Crow's ghostly eyes were widen as he said, "well now that's a beast! But Fuyuki stay calm and stay focused we can beat this mean beast!"

Fuyuki smiled as the shadow drone set his last card and he drew, "Right! Let's go I draw! I summon to our last monster card zone Black wing Galen the whirlwind ( level three atk 1300) who can cut that beast's attack in half it's current and as he's the tenth monster on the field ( Phantasmal lord atk 1000-5000)

Fuyuki then held synchro boost and said, "Now this card gives a star and 300 attacks so now Gale's level four I tune him and my four level one tokens to summon Blackfeather darkrage dragon!"

in a moment Gale became the gates the tokens jumped through morphing into the duel dragon ( Blackfeather dark rage dragon level 8 atk 2800) ( phantasmal lord atk 5000-1000)

The shadow drone was about to activate activate his trap card zero gravity zone but Fuyuki held out mystic space typhoon and said, "this is a quick spell. So I can play it in response and now we follow the rules of the chains This one turns on first and destroys your trap so not there when it's, it's turn to turn on!"

The trap then exploded!

Fuyuki then picked up the top five cars of his deck, "Now I use my dragon's effect I send my the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard! And for each monster blackfeather gets 400 more attack I have two so ( Black feather atk 2800-3600)

Fuyuki smiled and said, "and the best part is one of them was Vayu the emblem of honor who allows me to remove him and one other monster in my graveyard form play to synchro summon I remove Elphin the raven and him to synchro summon Black wing armor master!"

in a moment the ghostly images of the two monster appeared and preformed the synchro summon. ( armor master level 7 atk 2500) (phantasmal lord atk 1000-2000)

Fuyuki then held out the spell card stop defense, "Now I switch one of your tokens to attack mode and it as zero attack!"

Fuyuki smiled as did Crow as they there marks glow bright and they at the same tiem said, "armor master attack Black feather fist!"

The level seven synchro then punched the dark synchro monster in the chest making it explode ( shadow drome life points 4000-3500)

the shadow drone's eyes widen as Fuyuki smiled and said, "Now blackfeather end this creep with Black feather blade raging storm!" his dragon's feathers then fell down upon the shadow drome's Token like knifes making his life points hit zero as the token exploded. ( winner Fuyuki)

At that point the blade on Fuyuki's repaired duel disk fell off and then he and Crow looked to the knocked out shadow drones duel disk then to eachother.

Moments later they were walking along wearing the shadow drones duel disk.

Crow looked at him and said, "That was some master level skills you just showed current me!"

Fuyuki smiled and said, "Why thank you past me! I get them form you!"

Crow then smiled and said, " I wish we could see the look on the dark signer controlling him's face when you took down his dark synchro monster, because that was a mean sucker! I mean got dam! Did you see it! And it looked like he was planning on using zero gravity zone to get that thing to smash one of the tokens to end it in two turns."

Fuyuki smiled and said, "Well I beat him to the punch! Get it? Because it was black wing armor master's punch that killed it?"

Crow was laughing and said, "good one!"

Meanwhile Jack was on side the road with engine trouble when two kids named Kubo Krinos walked up to him.

Krinos looked at his arm noticing a faint glow, "SIGNER!"

Jack turned and quickly put on his universes standard model duel disk, "Ok you dark….. Wait you guys don't have dark marks how do you know about this mark and why is it glowing."

Krinos bowed and said, "I'm Krinos the amazoness princess and as such a duel spirit. That's why it's glowing, I'm off to Domino city to meet with my barian twin brother, with my new friend Kubo who is crushing on my brother even though he already as a girlfriend!"

Kubo then waved " Hi!"

Jack crossed his arms, "well now, that's an introduction. I'm Jack atlas former turbo dueling King, till I lost to that Yuya kid who visited my universe. And as strange as it is I'm heading to Domino too it's were the mark is telling me the other signers are either at or heading, and as my tuner broke down. How about we travel together I mean safety in numbers and what not!"

Krinos smiled and said, "very well signers can be trusted we shall travel with you Mr. Atlas!"

Jack then smiled and said, "just jack." The three then walked off together leaving the broken tuner behind.

Meanwhile Yugi had pulled up to a ware house with spiders spelling out the words, "Come off the tuner and face me!"

Yugi growled as Stinger asked, "What's wrong?"

Yugi then said, "I only have turbo dueling equipment with me as I was expecting a turbo duel I don't have a useable ground duel disk!" in a moment he saw a flash out the corner of his eyes and spotted stinger in duel disk form on his wrist.

Yugi face palmed and said, "right… how stupid of me to say! I was traveling with a guy who is a duel disk!"

Yugi then walked in and noticed inside was yami marik his chest glowing with the mark of the spider. The yami said, "why isn't it the pharaoh or part of him, or two alternate universe halves of him merged into a mismatched whole….. this reincarnation fragment souls and multiverse bull shit is a bitch!"

Yugi crossed his arms and said, "I would ask how you escaped hell! But I don't give a crap! I would curse but sadly… my duel disk is…"

Stinger then said, "I'm a twelve year old boy who can turn into a scythe and a duel disk because my dad was the grim reaper's scythe and my mother was a witch!"

Yami mark then put on a battle city duel disk and said, "well now… I don't have a comeback for that level of shit! So how about we just draw our hands and get ready for the shadow game! … how does a scythe and a witch make a baby? "

Stinger then said, "my dad as a human form!"

Yami mark breathed a sigh of relief, " that's less creepy then what I was thinking, Now enough mind shattering bull time to get your game on kind of pharaoh"

To be continued. 


	13. Night of darkness Part Five

Yami Marik and Yugi drew there starting hands. ( both layer life points 4000)

Yami Marik then said, " please dark signers first!" He then looked at his hand and summoned Vamperic leach!" the leach then appeared ( leach atk 500)

Yami Marik then played malevolent nuzzle making the monster turn green ( leach atk 500-1200) Yami marik then set a card and said, "Now I believe you remember this bug can attack on the first turn so take a bite out of the kind of pharaoh!"

the leach then bite Yugi ( Yugi life points 4000-2800)

Yami marik looked at his last two cards and said, "That'll do it for me! You're turn bingy-boy."

Yugi then drew as Stinger asked, "so this guys just nuttier then squeal poo isn't he?" Yugi looked at the boy turned duel disk and said, "that's probably the nicest way to put it!"

He then looked at his hand and summoned out Alpha the electromagnetic warrior ( 1700) Yugi then added Berserkion to his hand through his effect. " Ok now I'll discard a card to summon Apprentice illusion magician!"

In a moment he send Berserkion to the graveyard making the apprentice appear ( Apprentice atk 2000)

Yugi looked at his other five cards and set two face downs as he looked between his monsters, "Alpha attack Eletro staff strike!" the rock then went and smashed the leach with it's staff ( Yami marik life points 4000-3500)

in a moment the new lady wizard was about to fire a staff blast but Yami marik activate his face down trap card "Scrap iron scarecrow it blocks you're apprentice's attack then sets it's self back face down."

Yami marik then put his hand on his deck and said, "Now I take it it's my turn! Draw! Perfect I play fire of doomsday with gives me two doomsday tokens, but by playing this the only form of summoning I can do is normal setting so I'll send them to the graveyard to set a monster face down!

in a moment the tokens vanished replaced by a face down side ways card he then played field spell placebo space and said, "I won't be using it's effect and I have only one card left in my hand so my turn is over. Take a guess at what I just set is? here's a hint it's bound to the earth, it's strong enough to kill you in one hit! And it can attack directly. Enjoy you're last turn kind of pharaoh!"

Yugi drew and looked at his three cards and hit a button on his duel disk, "I turn on my first face down eternal soul I can either summon a dark magican or add one of two cards to my hand I pick add thousand knife to my hand!"

Stinger then hand Yugi the named spell card. Yugi then hit a button and said, "Now magician navigation this trap let's me summon a dark magican form my hand and one level seven or lower spellcaster form my deck I'll chose my other dark magican!"

In a moment Marik's eyes widen as two dark magicians appeared Yugi's normal one and one in a red costume with dark skin this one was smiling happier then the normal one ( dark magician atk 2500 x 2 )

Yugi smiled normal summoned breaker giving him five monsters as he said, "Breaker use his counter to destroy your scarp iron scarecrow!" ( breaker atk 1600)

in a moment the magical warrior stabbed marik's face down making it explode as he jumped back to his side. Yugi then held out Thousand knives and said, " Sense I have a dark magician this spell destroys one monster on your side of the field! Kill the immortal!"

in a moment the red dark magician throw knives at Marik's face down making it flip up into earth bound immortal Uru ( def 3000) but then the immortal explode making Yami marik's eyes widen as he said, "HOW!"

Yami marik backed away in shock, "that's not possible! How? How could you take down my immortal?"

Yugi smiled as he said, "I've gotten better now then all five of my monsters attack you end this!"

All the monsters then put there weapons together charging a blast together as Yami marik backed away, "Come on how pharaoh this is over kill! you can send me back to hell no need to make me suffer more with this over kill that's over 10000 points of damage you're about to hit me with!"

Yugi crossed his arms, " you deserve this and you know it!" in a moment the blast hit Marik making his life points hit zero and the dark signer vanished back into hell. ( winner Yugi)

Stinger then turned back to normal and said, "that was AWSOME! THAT WAS FIVE MONSTERS SENDING A GUY DOWN TO HELL!"

Yugi smiled as he said, "Well that's another dark signer down the drain. Come on Let's return home before you're sister and my other girlfriend wake up and find out they aren't snuggling me in there sleep…. I don't' want to go through that again."

Stinger was jumping around and said, "What ever you say champ!"

They then left and got back on Yugi's duel runner as he heard a siren to see trudge as Yugi said, "didn't you learn your listen back in highschool about being an abuse figure of the law! Remember your corrupt hall monitor days and how it end with me sending you to hell for a few months to teach you a listen about abusing power?"

Trudge growled, "AND I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN IT"S PAY BACK TIME!"

Yugi blinked and said, "How can you go to hell and not be scared on to the right path! Well I guess some people are always who they where in highschool Fine turbo Duel, this is going to be a boring game Stinger so feel free to fall to sleep!"

he then heard snoring and spotted stinger sleeping, " isn't that cute."

Meanwhile on the train.

Ruby was sitting with Yuuko and Akihisa at a table she was looking at the Dragon knight Draco-equiste card and said, "So this is my signer dragon…This is crazy but if I hadn't seen the walking corpse I wouldn't be believing a word I just word. But I most! Because not only did I see the walking corpse….IT FUCKING KISSED ME!"

She was clawing at her tongue to try and get the taste off, "It just hit! It just hit me! Gross gross gross! My tongue will never be clean again!"

Akihisa then said, "My dark signer was my dead older brother who want to feed my soul to his immortal. But I guess coming back form the dead runs in my family, After all I did, but unlike him I did it all on my own!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "Say what!?"

Yuuko held Akihisa's hand " that's what a barian is, someone who died and through pure hate brought themselves back to life. It's why we're leaving our home town My boyfriend as abused to the point his hate for almost everyone there is strong enough to bring him back to life."

Ruby's eyes widen as she looked to Akihisa, "you don't seem like the hateful type!"

Akihsia then said," That's because I mask it behind fake smiles… I mean for as long as I can remember my older sister as been trying to touch me….. down there!"

Ruby paled turned a little blue and screamed in horror, "YOU POOR THING!"

Yuuko hugged him and kissed his head, "I know my poor barian!"

Ruby then said, "Let me get this straight mommy abandoned you! Big sister is a bad toucher, and big brother want to kill you! HOW THE FUCK CAN A FAMILY BE THAT FUCKING MESSED THE HELL UP!? I mean fuck! Fuck fuck! How have you not killed someone!"

Akihisa then said, " because if I did Yuuko would leave me!"

Ruby raised an eye brow in shock as she leaned back, away form him and then looked to Yuuko, "You stay! You're literally the last straw of his sanity!"

Yuuko then pulled out some cards and said, "yes well as it stands you're a signer who not only doesn't have a deck but doesn't even know how to use this. You'll lose and end up the play thing of a dark signer for 5000 unless you learn."

Ruby paled as she remembered Roman's words and said, "NOPE Nope! Not happening corpse boy! Teach me how to play! Please! So I can keep the walking corpse away!

Akihsia then pulled out some cards, "then we'll need to help you build a deck, I can't say how good it'll be as it's just form me and Yuuko's spare cards."

Ruby then smiled and said, "right!" they then began to help Ruby build a deck and teach her how to play.

Elsewhere.

Yugi was pulling up to the game shop and opening the door carrying the Sleeping Stinger as he said, "Three turns and I won new record!" he then opened it to see Rebecca Minna Sakaki and Maka sitting in the leaving room in large white night shirts arm crossed.

Yugi then said, "oh fuck! I know I know couch for a week! But in my defense I handle one of those dark signers that was Yami Marik!"

to be continued.


	14. the night is almost over!

On a train in a car that had a group of mini duel arenas Ruby and Yuuko where sitting down to duel.

Akihsia had his arms crossed, 'may the best girl win!"

Yuuko looked at her starting hand, ( both player life points 4000) " I'll start!" she then set a monster face down and said, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Ruby then drew and set a face down card " all Right now I summon noble knight atorigus (At 1800) Ruby's eyes widen as a miniature version of the knight appeared. In a moment she said, "I attack!"

A moment later her knight slashed Yuuko's set monster making the now slashed in half masked dragon appear Yuuko then said, " when he is send form the field to the graveyard masked dragon allows me to summon a replacement dragon with 1500 or less attack form my deck I chose another masked dragon1"

on the board the two halves remerged together ( Masked dragon atk1400)

Yuuko then drew and smiled, " I summon luster dragon!"

Ruby revealed her trap card, "Trap hole your monster is destroyed."

Yuuko then played creature swap, " Normal we would pick with monster to trade but we each only have one" the knight and dragon then switched sides.

in a moment Yuuko's knight killed the dragon ( ruby life points 4000-3600) Yuuko's graveyard, " a masked dragon was destroyed and send to my graveyard you remember the effect come on out Magna drago!"

The red dragon then appeared ( magna drago atk 1400) the dragon then breathed fire on Ruby's life point box ( Ruby life points 3600-2200) ( magna drago inflected battle damage it gains 200 more attack magna drago 1400-1600)

Ruby then drew and said, "Well that stung and yes I use vice dragon I control no monsters and you have them so I can special summon him but his attack is cut in half so then I'll normal summon influence dragon a tuner, three plus five equals eight thanks for the spare copy of scarlight red dragon archfiend

(scarlight red dragon level 8 atk 3000) Ruby smiled " Say good by the Drago!" In a moment her dragon smashed Yuuko's under claw ( Yuuko life points 4000-2600)

Yuuko then drew and said, "Sorry you didn't get to summon your signer dragon but I drew spirit Ryu he may only have a thsouand attack but he gains 1000 till the turns over for each dragon I discard I send all three in my hand my hole hand to the graveyard!"

She then discard her hand of three dragons ( spirit Ryu atk 1000-4000)

Ruby's eyes widen, " oh crap! In a moment a burst of air detoryed Ruby's monster ( Ruby's life points 2200-1200) the knight then slashed her life point box making her life points hit zero ( winner Yuuko)

Ruby blinked in shock as she said, "Well now….Girl you have game!"

Akihisa then said, " her deck's main plan is to send dragons to the graveyard to either hold the line or make quick attacks like that, till she draws dragon's mirror to summon her strongest monster five head dragon! It's simple but it works."

Ruby then looked at extra deck scarlight red dragon archfiend junk warrior goyo guardian clear wing synchro dragon and finally dragon knight dracoi-equiste. She then looked at the Miracle synchro fusion card.

Ruby " Mine's pretty basic using influence to make my lower level synchro monster who aren't dragons, dragons to merge them with a warrior in my graveyard with this card is pretty simple too."

Yuuko then said, "and dragon's mirror merges dragons in the graveyard so same thing I just had better luck of the draw and besides that I took your warrior away form you!"

ruby looked at her deck and said, " yeah you did. That masked dragon crap was a combo!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "and it was you're first game give it time Ruby now one is pro right off the back!"

Ruby smiled and shuffled her deck and said, "right rematch you and me Yuuko!"

Meanwhile

Yugi was sleeping on the couch and he found himself inside the pendant.

He walked around it in his dream like state it was more in order then it's puzzle counterpart as he crossed his arms, "it's simple hall ways with doors leading to rooms willed with monsters of puzzles."

he then came to a room on the end and opened it to see an almost solved sliding puzzle he quickly slide the pieces around till they image of the dark magician was solved and he smiled as a new passage way opened.

he then walked in to see a tomb of a queen and symbols witch he could read, " it appears it was the pharaoh's mother who was the last owner of this thing not his father or would that be my past life parents….. this whole thing is confusing!"

He then left, "I can explore some other time I have more important things to do!" he then turned around and walked and noticed a door that wasn't there before, "so some doors only appear when a puzzle is solved?"

he then entered the new door to find a pure white void he was somehow standing in the middle of. " Nothing that's not right!" he then walked and hit his head on something and rubbed it, " I get it invisible maze!"

he then held his hands out in front of him using them to find the walls as he moved hugging one wall following it through twist turns dead end turn around till he took a step and appears in a golden room.

Yugi smiled as he walked and noticed the only thing in the room was a pillar with a golden box on it. He walked to it and opened it to reveal cards, three blank ones, "what is this? Well I remember last time I saw a blank card." He then woke up holding them.

he looked at them, "this is like dealing with the seal all over again." He then saw Rebecca walk down in just a night shirt and jump on top of him and kisses him.

yugi blushed ad Rebecca said, "On be half of the girls we're inviting you back to bed!"

Yugi smiled and said, "… ok then lead the way." She then held him up and lead him by the hand.

elsewhere in The Fudo house Penny was holding a deck of cards saying, "There I have built a deck."

Jaden then through her his old duel academy duel disk and said, " here take my old duel disk I don't need it anymore!"

Penny then smiled as she put it on and turned it on and slide the deck in, "then shall we duel b big brother?"

Jaden blinked still unused to that as he summoned his organic duel disk and said, " I wont' turn down a duel!" Both then drew five cards and yelled, "GET YOUR GAME ON!" ( both players life points 4000)

to be continued.


	15. The sun Rises!

In the Fudo living room.

Penny looked at her starting hand and said, "I know it's normal ladies first but Jaden my brother please start."

Jaden looked at his hand and set a face down saying, " still getting use to that brother thing. I'll set a face down and summon Elemental hero Stratos!" the hero then appeared ( Stratos atk 1800 level four)

Jaden said, " Now when he's summon I can pick to destroy one spell and or trap card for every face up hero I have, or add a hero form my deck to my hand, I chose add to my hand. I take woodsman."

Jaden then said, " My turns over!"

Penny then drew and held out power bond " ok use power bond to use my robolady and roboyarou to summon super robolady!" In a moment the pink robot lady appeared ( super robolady atk 1200-2400)

she then set a two face down, before normal summoning heavy mech support platform, "Now I use it's effect to equip it to my lady!" the jet then shrunk and connected to the lady's back ( super robolady atk 2400-2900)

Penny then said, "My my robolady attack with spear strike!" Jaden then hit a button making hero barrier pop up and block the attack.

Jaden then said, " Nice chose of a monster to summon with power bond you don't lose that much life points thanks to the back fire of the card.

Penny then said, "And I have to end my turn ( Penny life points 4000-2800)

Jaden then drew and smiled as he held out his polymerization spell card, "I fuse my woodsman with my elemental hero ocean in my hand come on out Terra firma!" in a moment the new fusion appeared and drew his laser swords ( terra Firma atk 25000)

Jaden then said, "now then I use his effect I can send one monster I control to the graveyard to give Terra it's strength till the turns over! Sorry about this Stratos!" the wind elemental hero then vanished ( Terra firma atk 2500-4300) in a moment the elemental hero slashed robolady's backpack off!

Jaden then set a card and end his turn. " your move."

( super robolady atk 2900-2400) ( penny life points 2800-1400) ( terra firma atk 4300-2500)

Penny then drew and said, "Draw my turn! Well now this is bad Activate face down limiter remover to double my lady's attack ( robolady atk 2400-4800)

in a moment the Robot lady's lance hit the hero making him exploded ( Jaden life points 4000-1700)

Penny then held out her hand and said, " Now I use her effect so she and the super roboyarou in my extra deck and trade place!" the robot then span morphing into a blue robo man ( super roboyarou atk 1200)

Penny then hit a button and said, " Now I use roll out to call back my support platform and give it to my Roboyarou!" in a moment the jet reappeared and docked on the robot's back ( super roboyarou atk 1200-1700)

Penny then said, "And all this was quick effects so roboyarou attack my brother directly spear strike!"

in a moment the robot's lance hit Jaden's organic duel disk but Jaden remained standing his face down popped up to flute of summoning Kuriboh and on the end of the lance was the now exploding winged Kuriboh.

Penny then snapped her fingers, "Darn I was so close!"

Jaden then drew and said, "No one wins there first match but nice combo work, you made it so you won't be defenseless after using limiter remover.

Jaden looked at his three cards and held out fusion recovery, " I'll take woodsman and polymerization back! Now I'll use woodsman with my avian one hero plus one earth monster equals elemental hero Gaia!"

in a moment the large hero appeared ( Gaia atk 2200)

Jaden then said " and when he's summoned I pick one of your monster it lose half till the turn is over then the power it lost goes to gaia till the turns over, let's see now 1700 cut in 's 850 ( super roboyarou atk 1700-850 Gaia atk 2200-3050!)

penny then said, "And I lose!"

Jaden smiled and said, " No one wins there first match Sis! Gaia end this!" in a moment gaia smashed the robot that only thing that was destroyed was the jet but penny's life points still hit zero ( winner Jaden!)

Elsewhere Fuyuki was sitting in a train car having stood away on it, "now how I want to travel to save the world but it'll have to do!"

he then saw his arm glow as he spotted Kubo Jack, and Krinos Fuyuki jumped up and looked to Jack, " Another signer! You must be following the dragons call to new domino city too!"

jack crossed his arms and said, "you bet I am!"

Krinos smiled as she looked between the two signers, "Two signers what are the chances."

Kubo then adjusted his glass, "me and Barbaros agree pretty good as we're traveling with one to the gathering." In a moment Krinos elbowed him in the stomach as she said, "Don't ruin this for me with facts!"

elsewhere in new Domino as the sun was raising Yusei was walking out of the hospital his arm in a cast with Akira as he held out his hand and said, "Taxi!"

in a moment a taxi driven by one a guy named Takashi who had grey skin and metal hands and metal feet dressed in a normal school uniform, "Hi sense, I know I shouldn't be out this late but I need to work over time my replacement limbs didn't come cheap. And it's a lot easier then hopping around like I use to have to with the stiff originals."

Yusei opened the door and slide in as he said, "at this point Takashi Komuro I don't care just get me and my friend Akiza back to my house! I haven't heard form Leo and Luna and papa wolf is worried!"

Akira then got in and blinked at Takashi as he said, "ok and might I say your girlfriend is very lovely!"

Akira's face turned red as did Yusei's as Takashi drove off.

As Takashi drove he said," you know teach I have to ask who jacked you up?"

Yusei then said, "short answer my father while Leo and Luna where forced to watch helplessly."

Takashi shivered and said, " that is the most horrible thing I've ever heard! And I became a Jiangshi thanks to a cult related kidnapping! I mean fuck! Fuck!"

Yusei then blinked and said," You're lucky the painkillers got me too relaxed to care about your langue."

to be continued. 


	16. Twin duel!

A few days later the train finally pulled in to Domino city, and As Akihsia Yuuko and Ruby got off Akihisa was tackled by Krinos who happily yelled, "BROTHER!"

Ruby looked confused before she noticed her arm Glowing and she turned to see Fuyuki and Jack.

Jack crossed his arms and said, "Ok three signers let's follow the glow to the rest, shall we? I can sense the rest are in one place!"

Ruby nodded and waved saying, " Bye Yuuko bye Akihisa thanks for everything!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "So they too meet a signer."

Krinos jumped back and put on her duel disk saying, "Brother my dear twin I want to see how strong you are first hand let's duel!"

Akihsia held out his D-pad making 4000 life points appear over head as he said, "very well let's duel! Lady's first!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "Twin duel go!"

Krinos smiled as her life points read 4000 and she and Akihsia drew five cards, "Very well!" She set two face down cards, "I'll set two face downs and summon Amazoness paladin!" the warrior woman then appeared ( paladin atk 1700-1800)

She then said, "your move brother dear!"

Akihsia drew and said, "My turn!" He then looked at his hand and held out PErformage Stilt launcher making the monster card grow and project it's own hologram ( Stilts launcher 2200 level six) "Sense I have no monsters I can special summon him but I can't summon anything else!"

He then played Mirror conductor as a spell card and said, "and in the blue zone I play mirror conductor scale number 3 I won't use his effect at this moment and time but Stilts attacks paladin!"

the performage then used his stilts to step on paladin ( Krinos Life points 4000-3600)

Akihsia then set a card and said, "turn end!"

Krinos drew and looked at her three cards and said, "ok"

Krinos then summoned chain master and said, " Now go copy knight witch becomes a zero power copy of chain master, then amazoness willpower to restore paladin! And I'll merge all three amazones with fusion substitute! Come on out amazoness Titaness !"

in a moment the large amazoness appeared (titaness atk 3600)

Akihsia then made his trap card pop up " Solemn strike! I give up 1500 life points to negate the special summoning of a monster and destroy it So bye bye Titaness!" ( Akihsia life points 4000-2500)

the Titaness then fell over on Akihsia as it died ( Akihsia life points 2500-1500) Akihsia raised and eye brow, " It has an effect that hurts me when it dies doesn't it?"

Krinos smiled and said, " yes big time brother! Now I have two cards so I'll use fusion substitutes second effect titaness goes form graveyard to the extra deck fusion substitute is removed form play and I draw one card!"

She then did all that and smiled as she looked at her hand. She held out Fusion sage and amazoness call, "ok now amazoness call will let me add mom form my deck to my hand and fusion sage gives me polymerization form my deck to my hand!"

She then added the two cards form her deck to her hand and held them and baby tiger out and said, "Fusion summon brother meet our grandma the Amazoness empress!"  
in a moment the Queen and tiger fused into the empress.

(empress atk 2800) The empress looked at the field and at akihsia, "So you're my grandson….. From what I see you're a finer warrior then your mother! Our ways where wrong! Sorry!"

Akihsia then said, "It's ok grandma!"

Yuuko looked up and down the empress and said, "how well do you amazons age?"

In a moment the empress slashed stilts ( Akihsia life points 1500-900) " Very well!"

Akihsia then drew and said, " I play performapal drew lizard scale number six pendulum summon slate warrior and blast sphere and I overlay them to summon number 39 utopia!"

utopia then appeared (rank 4 atk 2000) Akihsia then normal summoned sonic duck (Atk 1700)

Akihsia then said, " now I shine evolve utopia into utopia prime!" utopia then evolved ( prime atk 2510 rank 4)

Akihsia then smiled, "Now I can give up all three of primes unites to destroy all enemy special summoned monsters and m ysister will lose 300 for each sorry grandma!"

empress smiled as she explode saying, "it's ok grandma is proud!" ( Krinos life points 3600-3300)

Krinos then looked at her brothers two monsters and her empty field " and I lose! Nicely done brother! I guess you got all the skills!"

Akihisa then crossed his arms and said, "No I just got the pendulum monsters to easily xyz summon out my ace! And plus zerg rushes work! Prime duck rush her!"

the two monsters then tapped Krinos' duel disk making her life points hit zero!

as the monsters vanished and Akihsia's cards returned to normal size and returned to him he said, "nice game!" (winner Akihisa!)

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, " well now…. Don't' know what to say about that one!"

Krinos then bowed and said, "It was an honor to play against you my twin!" she then ran up and hugged her brother.

elsewhere.

At the Fudo house Yusei was holding his broken arm as he said, "Well now I'm out!"

Akiza then blinked looked at Jack Leo and Luna feeling odd the see familiar faces she didn't truly know, " yeah but we have seven!"

Leo then crossed his arms and said, " yeah chance are we all won't be need!"

Luna rolled her eyes, " Brother did you forget about evil grandpa took down dad when he had two signer dragons!"

Fuyuki crossed his arms and said, "My black wings took down a dark synchro monster with over 10000 attack in one turn and won the duel in the same turn I ain't scared of no dark signer!"

Jack point to Fuyuki and said, "Now see this guy gets it! I like him lot!"

Yusei sat looked around and said, "where's Ruby? We need all the signers here!"

Outside in the yard.

Penny Jaden Blair and Ruby where talking.

Ruby was staring at Jaden and Penny said, "ruby it's not nice to stare, and besides Jaden sharing his dragon heart with me is the only reason I'm real now he's like a brother to me!"

Ruby looked at her and said, "you can't just say things like that! You got to ease into it!"

Blair crossed her arms, "And you're a signer what's your dragon?"

Penny smiled and said, "Why yes I would very much like to see it!" she then turned on her duel academy duel disk! "So let's Duel friend!"

Ruby blinked and said, "I don't have a duel disk!"

Blair then throw a Neo domino city duel academy disk to her and said, "here use mine!"

Ruby then load her deck and said, "ok then duel!" both ruby and penny's life points then went up to 4000.

to be continued. 


	17. the opening bell rings!

Ruby and penny's duel was starting.

Penny held her starting hand and said, 'I'll go first!" she then summoned out x-head cannon ( atk 1800) She smiled and said, "Ok now that I have my monster I'll throw down to face downs!" She then set two cards.

Penny looked at her two remaining cards and played foolish burial "Now I use this handy spell to send y-dragon head form my deck to my graveyard!"

Penny then put the card into the graveyard and ended her turn, "your move friend."

Ruby then drew and penny hit a button, " go trap card roll out equip y-dragon head to x-head cannon!"

penny's robot dragon then popped out of the graveyard and x-head cannon docked onto it's back ( x-head cannon atk 1800-2200)

Ruby blinked and said, "a robot is getting a piggy back ride form a robot dragon! Never seen that before!"

Ruby then set a face down card and set a monster, "I guess this ends it for me!"

Penny drew and summoned out z-metal tank only for Ruby to hit a button making trap hole pop up, and in a moment the rank fell down and hole and broke

Penny blinked and said, "ok y-dragon head disconnect!" the two machiens broke part ( x head cannon atk 1800 y-dragon head 1500)

the robot dragon then fired revealing peten the dark clown who was destroyed and reppeared then x-head cannon destroyed the clown just for it to return ( peten def 1500)

Penny then said, " darn that clowns power to call out another copy once destroyed well he's your third my turns over.

ruby then drew and send peten to the graveyard to summon Cyber tech alligator ( atk 2500) she then smiled," smash the robot dragon!" in a moment penny's y-dragon head was destroyed by cyborg dragon fist ( penny life points 4000-3000)

Penny then drew and said, "ok now I play premature burial to return my dragon and activate call of the haunted for my tank, so contact fusion xyz dragon cannon ( penny life points 3000-2200) the three machines then combined (xyz dragon cannon atk 2800)

in a moment the combined machine fired on Ruby's cyborg destroying it ( ruby life points 4000-3700)

ruby then drew and smiled and held outjun sycnhron and monster return, "I reborn my cyber tech alligator to tune it with junk come on out starlight archfiend!" in a moment her ruby's monsters tuned summoning the synchro dragon ( scarlight atk 3000)

Ruby then smiled, "Now all special summoned monsters with effects who are weaker are destroyed and you lose 500 for each then he'll hit you directly"

Penny then said, "but I don't have 3000 life points wait I get it I lost!" in a moment the dragon breath fire destroying her machine ( penny life points 2200-1700)

Ruby then held out miracle synchro fusion " yes but I will use this to merge junk and scarlight to summon my sigher dragondraco-equisite who as 3200 to finish you off!"

in a moment junk warriors soul entered scarlight making it morph into the fusion dragon who finished penny off ( penny life points zero winner ruby)

Ruby jumped for joy, " yes I summoned him and won!"

penny then looked up as the sun set and geo glyphs appeared in the sky and the ground was shaking.

ruby fell face first as her mark glow, "What is this!"

Yusei ran outside and said, "the dark signers are signally the finally battle!"

Elsewhere Roman was on top of a building standing around watching the ocean move, "well now bring the contents together is working can't wait for the finally battle this will show!"

he then pulled out a rose and sniffed it, "Now I can start planning me and Red's winning when I win her hand in our shadow game!"

he then laughed, and turned to see Neo with dark signer eyes with a glowing lizard mark as he said, "And remember the brid brain kid is your target neo!"

neo nodded and vanished.

elsewhere

Yugi, Rebecca, Sakaki, mii, stinger and maka where watching.

Sakaki's eyes widen as they saw another land mass and said, "What's going on?"

Rebecca put a finger on her chin, "looks like plate tectonics is being turned back to remake Pangea, you know when there was only one land mass. Why the hell they do this?"

maka then said, "And no earth quakes just minor trimmers you know this is magical"

Stinger was jumping, " yeah it's weird!"

Mii crossed her arms, "kid you turn into a duel disk! You aren't one to call something weird."

to be continued


	18. Ruby vs Roman!

Yusei was in his house watching as the other signers ran off to the locations of the Geo-glyphs with out him because of his broken arm.

Yusei looked at it his father saying , "don't' worry grandchildren your next! " over and over again in the back of his mind!

He then growled and ran off people where running away in fear and shock as the continents were now all together.

Yusei was running into an Automail shop he looked throw what was In stock he had the shop to himself he spotted a white plastic model with a hand that was a thumb and one finger. he picked it up as he said, "this had to be the only one that matches my broken arm!"

He then put it on a counter and walked into the back work shop and spotted a buzz saw turning it on and moving it to his arm he said, "I can't wait for this to heal! Leo and Luna need me now!"

he then moved the buzzing blade to his broken arm as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile.

Ruby was wearing Yusei's duel disk another loner as she walked to the area she spotted the giant Geo-glyph, but looked around noticing something, "Wait!" the town she was in or weather the ruins where a place she remembered. "vale but how?"

Ruby then noticed a purple glow coming form half of the beacon ruins. And ran to it she was there in a moment and spotted a trail of purple rose pedals.

Ruby followed them to the dorm rooms and said, "don't be what I think it is!" she then kicked down the door they lead to, her and her team's old dorm room!

Roman was sitting right on her old bed sniffing a rose as she said, "Now isn't this a lovely twist in our story."

Ruby looked around candles and a slow romantic tune playing In the background as she turned redder then her hood, "NO! I'm here to duel and that's it!"

Roman got off as she said, "Spoil sport I just thought you would want one more good memory of this place before our shadow game."

Ruby held her hood down to hide her face, "Pervert!"

Roman span his cane around before turning it into his D-pad and walking past her and said, "While duel in the school yard Ruby I do so hope you want to lead the way!"

Ruby was red and covered her but, "and let you look back there no way!"

Roman laughed as he walked off saying, "yeah I would do that, mostly because I know your taste in underpants thanks to going through you and your teammates wardrobes, you're naughty red, simple naughty!"

ruby then screamed in horror, "YOU PERVERT!"

Roman then smiled, "well know if what I say is anything to go by that's the pot calling the kettle black."

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "let's just get to the place and duel already!"

When they finally made it in front of the school both there life points went to 4000

Roman then smiled and said, "seeing as how after this you'll be my bride you may go first my darling."

Ruby was red as she drew and said, "HOLLY SHIT I FORGOT THAT PART OF THE DEAL IF I LOSE!" She looked at her five cards and set a card in defense mode " and that's all I got!"

Roman drew and smiled as he played a field spell on to the back spike of his d-pad " fusion gate!" the gate then appeared between them, "This field spell allows for us to fusion summon all we want so long as the merged monsters are removed form play."

He then held out two copies of dark blader, "I merge my two card bladers come on out first of the dragons!" in a moment the mighty fusion dragon appeared

(first of the dragons atk 2700)

Roman looked at his three remaining cards and set one and said, "Now then my dragon attacks your face down!" in a moment the dragons fire destroyed the face down quillbolt hedgehog

Ruby then drew and said, " ok my turn!" she looked at back up ride in her hand and Noble knight artorigus, "yes I summon my noble knight!" the monster then appeared ( noble knight atk 1800)

she then held out back up rider " and this spell gives him 1500 more attack till the end of the turn ( Noble knight atk 1800-3300)

Roman then clapped, " and your knight is a normal monster so my dragon is dead!" in a moment knight slashed off the dragon's head! ( roman life points 4000-3400) (Noble knight atk 3300-1800)

Roman then drew, " You've had your fun red now it's time for me to put my foot down I play a wild monster appears This spell lets me summon any monster ignoring it' summoning conditions but it will return to my hand at the end of your next turn! Come on out earthbound immortal Ccapac Apu"

In a moment the large immortal showed up bursting form the ground ( Ccapac apu atk 3000) in a moment it slashed ruby knocking her down ( Ruby life points 4000-1000)

Roman then said, "and the only things that effect a monster called out by a wild monster appears are it's self and the spell it's self so no destroying it with monster effects."

Ruby then drew and smiled and summoned top runner witch called quilbolt back to the field in defense mode (quilbolt atk 800) " Now I tune level four top runner with my level four knight come on out scarlight red dragon archfiend!"

in a moment the tuning happened scarlight atk 3000 a moment later she held out miracle synchro fusion, " unlike your gate this let's me use my field and graveyard for fusion summons come on dragon knight draco equiste!"

in a moment Ruby's mark showed up as her signer dragon appeared ( Equiste atk 3200)

Ruby then smiled and said, "And guess what I know immortals can't protect your life points o I have enough firepower to end you!"

Roman then rose his left hand, "Reveal face down scrap iron scarecrow this card stops your dragons attack!"

Ruby's eyes widen as her dragon glow and stood still but the hedgehog headbutted roman in the gut ( roman life points 3400-2600)

Ruby was shaking as her turn was over and the earth bound immortal vanished.

Roman then drew and said, "You where real close but now my trap resets I wish I had a better monster but sadly I can only summon earthbound line walker!" in a moment the monster appeared (earthbound line walker atk 1200) in a moment the fiend smashed the hedgehog ( ruby life points 1000-600)

Ruby then drew and said, "And great if I attack with my dragon you block it!" She then summoned Slate warrior in attack mode ( slate warrior attack 1900) in a moment the slate smashed roman's fiend ( roman life points 2600-1900)

Roman drew and smiled as he pot of greed and drew two cards and smiled, "yes perfect I fuse summoned skull, with my D.D trainer to summon out another first of the dragons!"

first of the dragons then reappeared ( first of the dragons atk 2700) Roman then smiled as he looked to slate warrior " Time to end this Red!"

Ruby crossed her arms and said, " yeah go ahead do it! Prove your all about lust! Roman was about to counter but Ruby said, "you always where a scumbag and while I'll keep my word I'll never love the fiend who hurt my friends and forced me to marry him so go ahead win your bitter hating bride!"

Roman held his head the eye glow stopping for a moment as a black aura appeared around him hurting him making him scream as the earthbound immortal in his hand glow as he said, "NO! I am the duelist you are the card! You listen to me! I END MY TURN!"

Ruby blinked in shock as she drew She was confused, "I'm sorry but did you just fight the demon long enough to end your turn and save me? Holly shit part of you does care!" She then looked at what she drew and smiled, "and I drew just what I need to"

She then played pot of greed and drew two cards trap remover " lets go tsukumo slash give slate warrior the power of the difference between me and roman's life points (slate warrior 1900-3200)

she then held up trap remover and looked sad as slate warrior smashed the first dragon (roman life points 1900-1200) then her knight dragon speared it ( Roman 1200-700)

ruby then set two card and as soon as she end her turn she hit a button making the trap cards activate they where two copies of chain blast! Infecting 1000 point of damage to roman making his life points hit zero!

in a moment Roman smiled as his immortal card turned into ash and a rain of light went into a portal as he said, " the souls within the immortal are returning home!"

he then fell over on his face and ruby ran to him and rolled him over he was starting to fall apart into piece of dust as she was crying, "You could have won! But you didn't! I just drew the right cards out of luck!"

Roman laughed and said, "I know red but you're right! It won't have been right to win you!" he then touched her face and smiled, "At least you know this way, beside everything my feelings were true!"

in that moment became nothing but dust in Ruby's hands as she cried " never thought I would cry over him!"

to be continued


	19. Jack vs Shinji!

Jack was walking around when he spotted Shinji who was covered in plot playing with a dead headless bird as if it were a toy plane.

Jack jumped in place and said, "What the fuck am I looking at?! That Akiza girl was right you are a demon child! I mean what in the name of ungodliness did your parents do!? You no what never mind I don't want to know! Not knowing is better! "

Jack held out his duel disk as Shinji throw the bird away and summoned his duel disk out of the shadows and turned it on and said, "no you don't want to know but it involved global genocide!"

Shinji then drew his starting hand and said, "Age before ungly!" he then looked at his hand as both there life points went to 4000.

Shinji played card of destruction making jack sent five cards to the graveyard and draw five new ones as shinji sent four and drew four.

Shinji's graveyard was glowing like crazy as he said, " Now come on out form the grave sillva Lucent and Goldd! "

the three darkworlders then jumped out form under the ground ( Sillva atk 2300 Lucent atk 2400 goldd 2300)

Jack looked between the three demons and said, "Just what I thought a demon child would use fucking monsters!"

Shinji bowed and said, "but we not done yet! I still have four cards in my hands so I play the temple of the earth bound immortal!"

in a moment the field changed form a random part of the satellite sector to a temple with stone statues of all the earthbound immortals making Jack look around as Shinji said, "this field spell can't be destroyed and it let's me summon out my immortal with it's effects negated and it's original attack changed to 3000 and all I most do is sent three cards form my hand to the graveyard!"

he then sent away his hand making " Wiraqocha rasca ! I swear I dare you to try and say this immortals names five times fast with out biting the hell out of your tongue!" his immortal then burst form the ground joining the darkworlders ( rascal atk 3000)

Shinji's graveyard then glow making Beiige appear ( atk 1600) and one card in jack's hand go to the graveyard.

Jack then drew so he had five as he looked at shinji's field " five monsters right off the back! Got dam it kid!"

Shinji then said, " My mama feed her soul to a bastard cyborg clone of an angel to try and mage a god!"

Jack's eyes widen as he stepped back as he said, "Ok now…..THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR DAM FAMILY!?"

He then looked at his hand and held out a spell card, "Assault revival! Bring the red dragon archfiend assault mode he made me discard to the board!" the powered up signer dragon then showed up making both jack and shinji's marks glow ( red dragon assault mode atk 3500)

Jack then held out top runner a level four monster and double summons, "Now let's use double summons to give me a level four tuner and a level four monster scarlight red dragon archfiend!"

in a moment the dragon showed up (scarlight atk 3000) scarlight was glowing as jack said, "Sorry kid but scarlight destroys all your special summoned monsters that are weaker then it and you lose 500 each and I spot four of them!

in a moment the darkworlders were exploding making Shinji scream as he said, "NO DADDY I SAID I WOULD HELP YOU STOP HITTING ME!" he held his head laughing insanely ( shinji life points 4000-2000)

Jack once more stood back as he said, "Kid you have my pity as horrible as I will still feel about this it is probably the most mercy and nice thing that's happened to you! assault mode the immortal lost it's effects you can kill it go assault fire dragon claw!"

in a moment the powered up version of the signer dragon slashed the immortal with a blazing fire covered claw killing it ( Shinji life points 2000-1500)

Shinji fell to his knees holding his head, "No misato stop shooting me! I had to kill dad he was going to kill everyone! I thought you where on my side! But no your just like my parents and little sister you just want to hurt me!"

Jack paled and shivered saying, "So much of this I don't want to context for! Scarlight put this sad empty shell of a child out of his misery….. I'm sorry kid! As a signer I wished I could have helped you! I wish I could have saved you! I wish I could have saved your soul!"

Jack was crying as shinji looked him in the eye, Shinji smiled brightly and said, "you want to stop the pain! That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me! Thank you Mr. Best friend!"

Jack cried as he said, "Scarlight go demon fire stream!" in a moment the dragon breathed fire on Shinji making his life points hit zero ( winner jack)

Jack then ran over to shinji as he fell Shinji was laughing insanely as he fell apart into dust and said, "no more pain thank you!" he was then gone.

Jack was shaking as he got up and walked away whipping his tears, "No Jack Don't cry you're the hero heroes don't cry!

He then heard a woman's voice say, "I use to think that too!" He then turned to see the ghostly image of misato now the duel monster the spirit of light picking up a white ball.

Misato said, "I'm misato I was a solider I though doing what it took to win with no emotion would save my world but it just doomed it! I couldn't see Gendo the boys father was the real villain, I let father make his son a monster!"

Misato held the ball of energy close crying, "If I had taken the time to feel once I would have seen through it! I could have saved Shinji! And stopped him form being the world ending monster his father was trying to make!"

She then hovered and said, " as a cruel form of mercy what little good that was in shinji didn't kill me or absorb me into the earthbound immortal he made me a duel spirit an angel the thing we all thought where evil back home!"

she was then slowly vanishing, "you shouldn't be ashamed of crying it shows your human it shows you care it shows you are a hero! Now I most be off." She then vanished completely.

and Jack fell to his knees crying buckets and screaming, "FUCK YOU EARTHBOUND IMMORTALS!"

Jack then noticed something a card he picked it up, "unite we stand!?" He then stood up placing the card into his deck. " Right I'm a signer we stand together united as a team! Unlike the darks! I'm not alone!"

he then walked off his duel done as he spotted a sad looking ruby holding roman's hat as he said, "you felt for your dark signer too kid?"

Ruby nodded and cried, " yeah ROMAN!" Jack hugged her and cried to , "It's ok to cry kid! We're only human!"

Meanwhile in the Automail shop.

Yusei was moving the plastic model hand were his broken arm was as he left turning back to see the cut off human arm on the counter a broken arm, "I don't have the time to let you heal sorry my old arm!"

to be continued


	20. Fuyuki vs Neo!

Fuyuki was walking around duel disk out in what looked like a shut down theme park as he yelled " hello dark signer? Please come out so we can have our shadow game for the fate of the planet!? I have other things I would like to do!"

in a moment Neo jumped down her umbrella turning into a dark signer duel disk as she put it on making her geoglyph appear. She then point to Fuyuuki as he drew his hand.

Fuyuki blinked, "you want me to start? " the dark signer nodded, so he out the monster Kalut and Gale, " I'll summon level three kalut witch lets me special summon level three gale synchro summon blackwinged armed wing!"

in a moment the two monsters turned into the synchro monster ( armed wing level 4 atk 2300) he then set a card face down leaving him with two cards, "your move!" Crow appeared behind him and said, "you know your jumping straight to synchro will get us jacked up one day boy!"

Neo blinked at the ghost but shrugged it off as a voice form her duel disk spoke for her, "Draw! " She then played a card into the duel disk making it say " play double summon!"

she then placed two monsters on her duel disk making it say " summoning two reptillanne gorgon level 3 atk 1400" the two naga then appeared as she played the field spell savage colosseum making the duel disk say " Now all monster that didn't attack die and launching an attack gives 300 life points to the attacker!

In a moment one of her naga attacked armed wing destroying it but turning armored wing to stone ( neo life points 4000-3100) ( armed wing atk 2300-0)

the next gorgon smashed the statue ( neo life points 3100-3300) ( fuyuki life points 4000-2600)

Fuyuki smiled and hit a button " let's go black thunder sense you killed my black wing you lose 400 life points for each card on your field you have three!" a black lighting bolt then hit neo. (neo life points 3300-2100)

Neo then hit a button making the duel disk say " turn end!"

Fuyuki then drew and said, "My move! Draw!" she then drew and smiled, "Ok let's go foolish burial I send blackwing vayu the emblem of honor to the graveyard so I can remove him and armed wing form play to summon armor master!"

the armor master then appeared as the ghost of the two monsters tuned and Fuyuki said, "he can't die by battle and I take no damage form battles involving him so don't even think about that gorgon trick again " (armor master atk 2500 level 7 )

he then set a card and point at gorgon " hit it! The armor master the smashed the gorgon ( Fuyuki life points 2600-2900) ( neo life points 2100-1000)

Fuyuki then set a face down so he only had one card left, "Your move!"

Neo then and played a card on her duel disk making it show the large version of the card that read, "Synchro counter!" it's picture was junk warrior facing a blue eyes and the duel disk said, "Spell card, allows for special summoning of one monster who's level is higher then one enemy synchro monster!"

Fuyuki looked to a smug Crow and said, "don't start man don't start!"

Neo then played her earthbound immortal CCarayhua ( atk 2800) in a moment it slapped it's hand hitting the air near Fuyuki knocking him back ( Fuyuki life points 2900-100) ( neo life points 1000-1300)

Fuyuki jumped up as Neo's duel disk said " setting face down and turn end!" He drew and smiled!

Neo smiled and quickly activate a trap card making the duel disk show a picture of a synchro monster card with a red circle and a line through it, "anti synchro zone no synchro monsters can attack!"

Fuyuki then summoned out the monster doesn't matter Black wing hurricane the tornado this level two tuner can change his attack to the attack of one of my synchro monster, I was playing on using my trap monster to summon black winged dark rage dragon but hurricane will do just fine with armor master's power!"

the tuner then appeared ( hurricane atk 0-2500) the bird then jumped past the immortal smashing neo making her and her masters vanish as her life points hit zero!"

in a moment the souls were released form the immortal showing Fuyuki had won! He then saw some souls form into people he know his mother Aki his sister natsumi, Momoka Koyuki mutsumi, Keroro, Giroro Angol and Asami Tamama dororo and Kururu

Fuyuki then ran over to his mom and sister, "Mom big sister! She used the people I know and care about to power that immortal! THAT THAT BITCH!" he then covered his mouth

aki opened her eyes and said, "you can have that" she then coughed.

Keroro was getting up holding his head, " we we're saved by birds! That's not fair why couldn't you use a frog deck to save us Fuyuki?"

Giroro was hugging his head," A war battled with cards instead of weapons how sickening."

Fuyuki was about to say something but he looked to his mark witch was glowing and held it, "Oh dang it! Yusei! I can sense him through the mark… he he….. WAIT WHAT? WHAT IS THIS SAW WITH CARD GAMES?"

in a moment Momoka tackled him and kissed him saying, "My hero!"

Elsewhere Yugi was pulling his runner over and picking up a women with white hair passed out in the ground something that look like an id fell out of pocket witch he caught, "winter shcnee…. Well miss Schnee let's get you out of here!"

he looked around at the empty streets as the world land connect together and up in the air a final geoglyph " After all the battle is almost over!"

he then put her into the side car and road off, "may the Egyptian gods have mercy on the world!"

Elsewhere Leo and Luna were walking around together scared in a dark forest following there marks when Dr fudo walked out and said, "come here my grandchildren let me send you to meet grandma!"

In a moment Yusei on his runner smashed through the tree line landing between his father and children as he said, " KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY KIDS!"

He got off a duel academy duel disk on his new prostatic arm!

Leo gasped, "Dad your arm!" Luna was in tears as she covered her mouth, "Dad please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!"

Yusei turned on the duel disk and with out looking he teared up and said, "I did what I had to do to keep you both save!"

was laughing insanely holding his stomach, " you fucking did it! You cut your arm off! You cut off your broken arm yourself and replaced it with a robotic one as you didn't my grandbabies to die by my hands! This is what I was hoping for! I know making you chose between your own body and your kids would give a fucking hilarious result! But I couldn't imagine it would be this fucking good!"

The mad doctor, insane father, and bat shit crazy grandfather turned on his duel disk making his geoglyph cover him and his son, "Well now! Grandkids you get to watch grandpa send your daddy to hell before he sends you there to meet your bitch of a grandma!"

Yusei drew his hand as he said, "Shut up and duel! And mark my words it already coast me an arm! If it coast me a leg to keep you away form my son and daughter then I'll pay it with out a moment of hesitation!"

to be continued.


	21. Yusei vs his father! Rematch!

The rematch of father and son was starting.

Yusei made a fist with his mitten like prostatic as he drew his hand, "you start father!" he spat with venom.

looked at his hand and set two face down cards and played red eyes fusion, "I'll merge my skull and red eyes Red eyes black skull dragon come forth! "

the fusion monster then appeared ( red eyes black skull dragon name changed to red eyes black dragon atk 3200)

doctor fudo looked his two remaining cards and said, "and your move!"

Yusei then drew and held out a spell card, " let's go cold wave no more spell and trap cards till the start of my next turn! No I send quillbolt hedgehog to the graveyard to special summon quick draw who's a tuner making quillbolt bolt jump to the field! Five plus two is seven synchro summon nitro warrior!"

in a moment the two monsters tuned to summon out nitro warrior ( nitro warrior atk 2800)

Leo was blinking," How is that going to help with no spell cards to trigger the thousand plus?"

Yusei then held out fortress warrior and said, 'I sacrifice nitro warrior so my fortress warrior gains his power!" fortress warrior then replaced nitro warrior ( fortress warrior atk 1200-4000)

Leo then blinked and said, "oh!"

Yusei looked at his two remaining cards and finally normal summoned speed warrior ( speed warrior atk 900-1800)

Yusei then looked at his one card and point at red eyes, "Fortress fire!" in a moment fortress fired on red eyes killing the fusion ( doctor fudo life points 4000-3200)

moments later speed warrior kicked the dark signer in the stomach making the doctor fall over holding his gut (3200-1400)

Luna blinked and said, "Dad isn't relaying on Synchro summoning? This is so unlike him?"

Leo then said, "Sister remember the last duel how our evil grandpa used dad's synchro summoning against him to win! Plus grandpa clearly duels with a deck of traps and tricks he has to finish him off fast!"

doctor Fudo drew " My turn with means speed warrior now loses that attack bonus ( speed warrior atk 1800-900)

the doctor then set a monster face down in defense mode and said, "My turns over your move and now my face downs are unfrozen!"

Yusei then drew and held out "Heavy storm!"

as his father's face down's explode one turned into a wicked token in defense mode (wicked token def 1000)

Yusei growled, "Statue of the wicked!" he then looked last card and said, " Fine I summon max warrior! " ( max warrior atk 1800)

Yusei then said, "ok let's see what that face down is! Speed warrior attack!" the face down then popped up into man eater bug who eat fortress warrior before exploding!

Yusei's eyes widen as he said, "darn it max warrior smash the token!" in a moment Max warriors attack rose (max warrior atk 1800-2200) smashing the token!

( max warrior level 4-2 1800-900) Yusei then said, " Now he lose half his power till my next turn! Two 900 point monsters that's what I have left! My turn is over!"

the doctor drew and said, played graceful charity, "I play graceful charity I now draw three cards and send two to the graveyard," he then drew and smiled, "I'll send this random normal dragon and my earthbound immortal to the graveyard!"

Yusei leo and Luna gasped and said, "Say what?"

the doctor then played dragon's mirror, "because with this I can merge monster to in my graveyard to summon a dragon! I fuse one dragon with one earthbound immortal a rise earthbound lord nightmare dragon!"

in a moment a large snake like dragon with massive bat wings an evil alligator like head bird like claws solid black in color with the standard earthbound lines running along his body in grey ( earthbound lord nightmare dragon atk 4000 level 12)

Yusei's eyes widen as the dragon blasted max warrior ( Yusei life points 4000-900) Yusei covered his face and coughed throuhgthe dust, "That thing! It can't attack direct and that means it can protect you!"

the doctor clapped and said, "why yes my son you figured it out! Why have a monster that can't protect you!"

Yusei then drew and said, "My move!" he then switched speed warrior to defends mode! ( speed warrior def 400) Yusei then played pot of greed drew a card then set a monster face down and a card face down, " your move!"

doctor fudo then drew and set two cards face down emptying his hand as he said, "Nightmare attack!"

Yusei then hit a button making two prong attack pop up, "Two prong attack now send both my monsters to the graveyard so they can take nightmare with them!"

Doctor fudo gasped as all three monsters exploded the doctor then glow and screamed (doctor fudo life points 1400-700) "great and nightmare takes half my life points with him! Your move!"

Luna was cheering, " yes way to go dad you can do this!"

Leo then looked at his sister, "Luna look at grandpa's field and remember how he handled dad before hand!"

Yusei drew and said, summoned ancient gear solider making Doctor fudo gasp as Yusei said, "I learned a listen and added trap counters to my deck this 1300 point monster makes it so you can't use traps when it attacks Don't' ask me how I drew him when I need him but it's over dad! I'm not doing this because you're a dark signer I'M DOING IT BECAUSE YOU THREATEN MY SON AND DAUGHTER! SOLIDER SEND MY OLD MAN BACK DOWN TO HELL!"

the machine then fired making Doctor fudo's life points hit zero making him scream as he exploded in a large fireball

above them the sky returned to normal as the sun was rising it was over the signers had won!

Yusei then fell over and said, "it's finally over!"

later on that day.

Yugi was in a hospital room with Sakaki, Minna, stinger Maka and Rebecca looking at the sleeping winter as Yugi said, " the dark signer are done with! Yet more mysteries are left behind for us!"

Winter woke up rubbing her head saying, " here am I " She then spotted Yugi and Minna now instead of finding the snake lady the most shocking she state, "And what the fuck is up with your got dam hair?"

yugi rubbed it, and pulled out a picture of his grandfather with out the bandana, "this runs in my family miss!"

Winter looked at the shape of grandson and grandpa's hair it was the same, "how the hell does that work?

Sakaki then petted Yugi's hair, "I like the hair!"

Maka nodded " yes it's amazing."

Rebecca was measuring the spikes, "and all at perfect acute and right angles!

Minna was sniffing the hair and said, "and no gel so it defies gravity! The hair is magic! You can't tell me other wise!"

Stinger then said, "How did this get to be about the wonder that is Yugi's hair!"

to be continued


	22. one last dark signer!

It had been a week sense the dark signers the worlds land masses where start to split.

But Akihisa was in his barian form with Yuuko and his sister Krinos where walking in to what looks like ruins.

Akihsia blinked the only reason he was here is he felt something calling him, "Strange this ruins aren't on any map!"

Yuuko was looking slightly scared as she dust off a stone to see a snake geoglyph carving, "Akihisa isn't that dark signerish!"

Krinos crossed her arms, "I thought they are all beaten?"

Akihisa crossed his arms, " the idea of an enemy that came from beyond the multiverse being done and gone is ridiculous my twin but remembering this is dark signer it may explain why something called me here I have an idea!"

the three then walked in to a temple the door slammed Shut making Yuuko scream Akihisa looked around it was a turbo duel track inside a simple ring loop with some ramps.

Akihisa then heard an engine and spotted a dark signer on a duel runner the signer had his hood up but he knew the outfit, visible cracks where in the dark signer's body filled with what looked like fire! "Just as I feared Yuuko meet me and Krinos's evil older brother dark signer Akita!"

the dark signer removed his hood his face was cracked like a broken doll flames visible form the cracks his left eye gone replaced by a small fireball Making Yuuko and Krinos gasp.

Yuuko was pale," I'm going to be sick!" she covered her eyes

Krinos was in tears, "No this isn't right you suppose to be on our side being the cool older brother not the bad guy!"

Akita laughed, " yeah Red nova maybe able to act with out the other immortals and after the king has been sealed but it's not that good at remaking a body it'll do brother Time to rev it up!"

in a moment the temple's roof vanished as the snake geo glyph appeared in the sky as he said, "Get in the ring it's time for a turbo duel!"

Akihsia summoned his board and head beside him, "First one to the corner starts!" in a moment they raised as there life points went up to 4000 in a moment Akihsia quickly out speed and turned Akita at the bend giving him the first turn so he drew seven cards, "Turbo duelist opening turn still have draw phase and first place draws twice!"

Akihisa then held out a pendulum monster, " Let's go speedroid passinglider his effect allows him to be summoned if I control no monsters!" the glider then appeared ( passinglider level five atk 2200)

Akihisa then held out a monster card " I'll then normal summon level four slate warrior!" ( slate warrior atk 1900)

Yuuko was cheering for Akihisa, but Akita shut her up with a look as the dark signer said, "Watch and learn little shit ass brother!" he then drew giving them each one speed counter.

he then held out turbo fiend racer and said," I'll sacrifice him to use speed fusion I merge my black luster with slime king come on out dragon master knight!"

in a moment the slime morphed into black luster and merged with the ritual warrior to form the dragon monster (dragon master knight atk 4500)

Akihisa's eyes widen as did Krinos' "holly shit!" in a moment the dragon riding warrior fired on slate warrior ( akihsia life points 4000-2600 speed coutners one to zero!)

dragon master knight then glow (Dragon master knight atk 4500-4000)

Akihsia then fell behind his brother as his brother jumped over him thanks to a ramp, he then drew and said, " ok different deck different plan draw!" ( akita speed coutners 1-2 akihsia speed counters 0-1)

Akihsia then discard a monster, "I send counter booster to the graveyard give myself three more counters witch I will use to play speed fusion I merge passinglider with mixeroid I Call forth in defense mode super vehicroid mobile base!"

in a moment the massive machine then appeared ( mobile base def 5000)

Yuuko and Krinos' eyes widen as they said, "got dam that thing is a brick!"

Akihisa looked at his three cards and said, " yes but no I lose my counters and won't get any on Akita's turn my turn is over!"

( akita speed counters 2-3 akihisa's 0 )

akita drew twice so he had four cards, "gee what to do my dragon master knight doesn't have the power to win right now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" (akita speed spell 3-4, akihsia 0-1 )

Akihisa drew and played Mirror conductor as a spell card, " Now I switch my mobile base to attack and use the power of conductor to make his defense his attack till the turn ends so he goes form zero attack to 5000 then I then summon my sonic duck!" ( sonic duck atk 1700 level 3)

Akita then hit a button " let's go dragonic turn! Now all the monsters are dragons till the end phase and all other dragons give dragon master knight more power so he's now 5000 to!"

in a moment the knight riding a dragon and the massive robot attacked one another the robot by firing it's fist as a missile the knight by having it's ride fire on it both monster explode

the duck then hit Akita direct ( Akita life points 4000-2300 Speed counters 4-1)

in a moment Akihisa passed Akita up as brother slowed down thanks to the blow, "you may have taken my base but you can't take me brother!"

Akita drew so he had four cards ( Akita speed counters 1-2 Akihisa 1-2 and summoned out dark blader ( atk 1800) the knight then slashed sonic duck in half ( Akihisa life points 2600-1500)

Akihsia drew ( Akita speed counters 3 Akihisa speed counters 3 ) Akihsia held out performage stilts launcher " as I have no monsters I requires no sacrifice!" the monster then jumped out ( stile launcher atk 2200 level six )

a moment later a pair of stiltes smashed a dark knight ( Akita life points 2300-1900)

Akita then drew and he simple set a card face down ( both player speed counters 4)

Akishia drew ( both player speed coutners 5 ) he then played draw lizard as a spell card and drew again " the scale is now four and five pendulum summon back passinglider (2200 level 5) and summon with him pendulum sorcerer ( 1500 level 4 ) Drummerilla ( atk 1600 level 4 ) and mirror conductor ( level four atk 600)

Krinos smiled, " he has five monsters!"

Akihsia then said, "I over lay conductor and sorcerer come on out number 39 utopia!"

Akita revealed his face down card " totem pole it blocks three attacks!" the only monster that hit Akita was drummerilla ( Akihisa life points 1900-300 speed counters 5-2)

Akita then drew ( 2-3 akihisa 5-6 ) he set three cards face down

Akihsia drew and held out speed spell heavy storm and said, "this destroys your face down and I have one spare counter now all four of my monsters attack it's over return to hell brother!"

Akihisa's four monsters then attacked Akita making him scream as the track temple and geoglyph vanished with the dark signer. ( winner Akihisa)

Akihisa then jumped off the board as Yuuko and Krinos ran up and hugged him he didn't have a mouth ride now but his eyes told the story he was depressed. "Come on now sister Yuuko it's time to"

Meanwhile in the Muto house.

winter was wearing a you draw duel school arc-v duel disk the blade then appeared pure transparent blue and a perfect half circle.

before her was Rebecca wearing her battle city duel disk "Ok winter while I welcomed you to the harem no one is stealing my post as first wife!"

Winter then said, "Agreed so let us settle it the way your people normal do duel!"

to be continued.


	23. battle for Alpha female of the harem!

Winter drew her opening hand and said, "Well I welcome you allowing me to stay with you while I'm in this strange new world and you and the other girls welcoming me into the relationship I will not be second fiddle to a girl with less curves then me! Now as you have more experience in this game it's only fair I start!"

Rebecca growled as Winter Set a card face down then set a defense mode monster " My turns over!"

Rebecca drew, and set two face downs and summoned luster dragon ( Luster dragon atk 1900) in a moment she point at Winter's face down monster, "Attack!" in a moment the monster spirit tiger popped up ( Rebecca life points 4000-3800)

Rebecca adjusted her glasses and said, "a beginner style! You're move!"

Winter drew so she had four cards She then played last will, " now if a monster is sent form my field to the graveyard I'll get to special summon another! Now I use instant fusion to summon deapsea shark!" ( winter life points 4000-3000) Deepsea shark!

She then sent both her monsters to the graveyard" come on out Gaia the fierce knight!" gaia then appeared in the monster's place as winter said, "Now last will kicks in my replacement is mine golem in defense mode ( Gaia atk 2300 mine golem def 1900)

Winter then smiled and said, "Attack luster dragon my knight!"

in a moment a lance killed a dragon ( Rebecca life points 3800-3400)

Rebecca then smiled as she hit a button, " let's go rope of life! By sending my hand away luster dragon returns with 800 more attack points!"

Luster dragon reappeared ( atk 1900-2700) Rebecca then sent her hand to the graveyard and smiled and said, "Got you!"

Winter then said, "My turn is over!" she was biting on her glove.

Rebecca then drew and smiled " ok then my move activate trap card jar of greed! Now I draw a gain!" she then drew so she had two cards in her hand she then smiled, " I play tribute to the doomed now I sent one card in my hand to the graveyard and your mine golem is destroyed and as it wasn't by battle I don't take the damage!"

winter then hit a button "if it's going to die anyway I'm sending him off on my terms let's go minefield eruption! This destroys my golem and takes away 1000 of your life points!

the golem exploded ( Rebecca life points 3400-2400)

Rebecca crossed her arms her hand was empty, "Luster dragon destroys Gaia!" in a moment Gaia was destroyed by dragon fire breath (winter life points 3000-2600)

Winter then smiled as she drew her field empty she then looked at her two cards and set a monster, "that has to end my turn!"

Rebecca drew and set a card and said, "Luster dragon attacks!" the face down monster flipped up into another mine golem as it was destroyed it ripped off it's head and throw it at Rebecca making it exploded. (Rebecca life points 2400-1900)

Winter laughed as Rebecca growled in rage. Winter drew and set another monster, "That's all I have!"

Rebecca then drew and said, "luster attack," in a moment the face down monster flipped up into the glowing dummy golem! In a moment it and luster switched place ( dummy golem def 900)

Rebecca clapped and said, "it's settled your deck is defense based!" she then set another card.

Winter smiled as she drew only for Rebecca to hit a button " Go scapegoats and two prong attack!" in a moment two tokens shot at luster dragon killing it ( scape goat tokens de )

winter's eyes twitched as she set a monster, "Got dam it!"

Rebecca then smiled and summoned out Cannon solider ( atk 1400) and she said, "I tribute your golem and one of my tokens to take away 1000 of your life points! The two monster then became ammo that the robot fired on winter with ( winter life points 2600-1600)

Rebecca then said, "and I'm not attacking I know better by now with you!"

Witner drew and smiled "I flip up magician of faith she may only have 300 attack but she returns to me instant fusion wtich I know use to call out amphibious bugroth who I will trade out for the much stronger and can attack fiend skull dragon with metamorphosis ( winter life points 1600-600)

in a moment the fiend dragon busted form the machine and roared ( fiend skull dragon atk 2000)

in a moment it smashed the robot solider ( rebecca life points 1900-1300) the lady wizard then destroyed the token leaving Rebecca's field empty.

Rebecca drew and smiled, "Nice combo but it's for nothing your life points are to low to survive past this turn!"

Rebecca then played the monster card sangan in attack mode making it appear (sangan atk 1000)

Rebecca then said, "When he destroys faith you'll take 700 points of damage you only have 600 Winter it was a close game but you lose!"

in a moment the three eyed fiend smashed the wizard making Winter's life points hit zero and all the cards vanished. Winter's duel disk energy blade vanished ( winter Rebecca!")

Winter fell to her knees, "And I'm second fiddle!"

Rebecca then ran over to Winter grabbed the much taller girl and kissed her making Winter's eyes widen.

when Rebecca finally broke the kiss Winter blinked in shock, "What's going on?"

Rebecca then pinned Winter flat on the ground, "Remind you who's in charge now! I know we're in the backyard so here's what's going to happen your going to head inside strip and get the hell on the couch! That's an order bitch!"

Winter was red and said, " yes Miss alpha female!"

Rebecca smiled and licked her lips and let her up, "good!"

Elsewhere within the shadow realm.

What looked like Yuya was walking was walking around his eyes a glowing yell with snake like pupils " come on where is he! Where is he!"

he then came to roman trapped in the fist of his former immortal, he was completely grey but Yuya touched him restoring his color and awaking the former dark signer.

Roman looked at Yuya, "How could you awaken me?"

Yuya then crossed his arms and said, "because I'm four fifths of you and I'm awake!" Roman looked confused so Yuya then said, "our name is Zarc! We come form the original dimension that explode into all the mothers! Like many of the original universe inhabitants our soul was ripped into fragments witch then became people in other universes. We are the four that land in worlds with duel monsters."

Roman blinked and said, "I'm sorry but what does that have to do with anything?"

Yuya or Zarc said, "our dark side was ripped form the main four fragments and made into an extra fifth fragment you! now we dealt with this for as long as we could but we can't take being incomplete any longer! Merge with us! Became whole again! As roman will be no more you will be free form this place! Free form the immortal contract and complete! Come on now merge back in with us became Zarc again!"

behind Yuya was his other three counterparts ghost all asking him to merge with them.

Roman then said, "well anything is better then hell!"

in a moment Yuya smiled a devilish smile as he smiled, "great! Now hold still while we absorb your fragment you use as a soul by eating!"

Roman's eyes widen as he said, "SAY WHAT NOW!"

within moments there was a nightmarish scream, but when it stopped there were five lights that merged into one forming a teenage version of Zarc's original body wearing Yuya's duel disk.

The Renewly reborn Zarc looked himself over and adjusted his jacket as he said, "much much better! Whole again and unlike last time I'm still sane! Now then let's were to next!"

he then hit his duel disk opening up a portal and he walked through it into a city. He then rubbed his chin as he saw monsters and humans walking side by side. "So this is the dimension Roman lost his shadow game in!"

Zarc then looked through the memory of Roman and said, "I should probably find Ruby rose and thank her for helping me become complete again." He then spotted Luna a signer walking by and yelled out, "Miss signer were may I found Ruby rose!"

Luna held out her duel disk, "you know I'm a signer! What are you some kind of dark signer!"

Zarc laughed and said, "No…. well for most of me! I just put my foot in my mouth there I didn't I!?" he then removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves " look no dark mark!" he then put them back on and said, "I'm just a man who had his soul ripped apart and one of the parts were used by a dark signer."

Luna turned on her duel disk, "Prove it! Duel!"

Zarc turned on his duel disk blade and said, "Fine but if I Win you tell me where I can find miss Rose so I can thank her for helping put me back together!" Both then drew five cards as there life points went up the 4000 each.

To be continued.


	24. His name is Zarc!

Zarc and Luna's duel began with both of them at 4000 life points.

Luna start looking at her hand, "first up I play ancient forest!" the field around them change form the satellite district to a forest form a story book.

Luna was about to say something but Zarc, "I know how this field works face up summons most be face up and if a monster attack it dies at the end of the turn."

Luna then summoned out sunlight unicorn ( level 4 atk 1800) and she said, "ok now we look at the top of my deck if it's a spell it goes to my hand if not it's to the button of my deck!"

she then flipped but a trap and put it on the button of her deck then set a face down card leaving her with two cards in her hand.

Zarc then drew and said, "First up in odd eyes arc pendulum dragon as a spell! Scale value is eight!" a larger copy of the card then appeared before him as he held out duelist alliance " Now there is cards in my zone I can add one card with pendulum in it's name to my hand come to me odd eyes pendulum dragon!"

he then played supreme king dragon odd eyes as a spell card, "Scale value 4 seven is between 4 and eight come on out odd eyes pendulum dragon! Pendulum summon!" the large dragon then appeared ( odd eyes atk 2500)

He then normal summoned performapal u go golem ( level 4 atk 1600)

Luna blinked and said, "your cards are like Akihisa!"

Zarc then said, "that makes sense as barian are interdimensional creatures just as someone who was broken apart and scattered like myself is Now odd eyes attacks all damage he deals is doubled!"

in a moment a dragon then eat a unicorn ( Luna life points 4000-2600) the golem then slapped luna ( luna life points 2600-1000)

Both monster then explode and went to the top of Zarc's extra deck as he said, "I'll re pendulum summon odds next turn!"

Luna then drew as she said, "Ok now go shapesister a level two tunner!" she then held out armored white bear and synchro boost " this spell gives the bear I summon another star so five plus two equals seven Come on out Ancient fairy dragon!"

in a moment the signer dragon appeared in rings of green light ( Ancient fairy dragon atk 2100 level 7 ) Luna then send her field spell to the graveyard, "Ok then I use her effect I destroy my field to gain life points ( luna life points 1000-2000)

in a moment fair dragon breathed pink magic fire on Zarc who crossed his arms, "and saved your dragon nice! ( Zarc life points 4000-1900)

Zarc then clapped and said "not meaning can take away over half my life points!" he then drew and said, "pendulum summon return form the extra deck odd eyes dragon!" his dragon then appeared ( odd eyes atk 2500) He then held out spiral flare strike, "if I control an odd eyes I get to destroy one card with this good bye signer dragon!"

Luna then gasped as her fairy dragon explode and odd eyes roared as Zarc, "thanks to his effect this is 5000 points of damage sorry about the over kill!"

odd eyes then breathed his fire Making Luna's life points hit zero!

Zarc then saw her fall over and he went and helped the little girl up, "sorry about that but like I said I only wish to ask out Ruby rose!"

Luna blinked and said, "she is in the duel runner scrap yard trying to build a working one for machine class."

Zarc bowed and said, "why thank you!" he then smiled and left.

Luna dusted herself off and said, "That guy is good!"

Later on at the runner graveyard.

Ruby was covered in oil working on a streamline runner is paint was worn off and mix match as it was form different parts it was also missing a back wheel but he turned a gear and smiled as she heard the engine and a tracked screen turned on, "Perfect finishing touches time!"

she then heard a voice say, "it figures your need for speed would make you want to turbo duel!" She then jumped and turned to see Zarc a ghostly image of Roman appearing over him as she said, "Roman?"

She backed away as Zarc laughed and said, "you are one fifth correct." Ruby looked confused as Zarc said, "let me explain I am Zarc I came from the original dimension. My dimensions destruction is what birth all the others and like many form my world I was split into fragments for the longest time I thought it was four, as one fragment died it merged into the close other living fragment. Before long my last fragment Yuya was four in one nearly complete but still feeling incomplete. It was then I learned of my fifth fragment Roman torchwick!"

Ruby blinked and whipped the oil off her face, "so your saying when I beat torchwick I made you complete?" she was clearly confused.

Zarc then said, "Well the contract with the immortal meant I had to go to the shadow realm and locate him before the merge could happen but yes you made me complete again" He looked at his hand and said, "I owe you greatly as you can imagine."

ruby blinked and rose and eye brow and said, "wait you went to the shadow realm you can travel dimensions!" she smiled, "perfect you can take me home!"

Zarc sighed and said, "I'm sorry Red but I'm check your dimension of remnant all I found was the arc ship leaving." He notice ruby looking confused, "After the original dimensions destruction the one guy who didn't get split made a ship combining all the original world had to offer infinite in size within! He picks up does who's universe are destroyed. I saw it leave Remnant's dimension Red I'm sorry but Remnant is gone and no telling how many people the arc picked up and how many were scattered across the new universe born form it's destruction!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she cried and fell to her knees holding her face as Zarc ran up and hugged her and teared it, "I'm sorry Red I'm sorry! I know your pain I know it six times over!"

elsewhere

At the Hinata house.

Giroro was laying down, "why are we moving so Fuyuki can go to a school for card games? So stupid this pekoponians."

Keroro was playing duel monsters against Tamama "First off even the home world is taken an interest in this game thanks to the dark signer event and it's mainly so he can be with the other signers they are stronger together!"

Tamama drew and smiled "yes I play ookazi this spell takes away 800 of your life points and you only have 500 left I win!"

Keroro's eye twitched Kururu then laughed and said, "that is why even the pekoponians believe burn desk are horrible!" they then looked as he said, "A burn deck is a deck load with damage dealing cards to take away enemy life points instead of fighting!"

Dororo then blinked and said, "And how do you know that?"

Kururu laughed and said, "I've been learning to play with Aki, she uses the same one I don't mind losing as she does this victory jump and form someone of our size it is quit lovely!" he then let out a pervert snicker!"

Giroro then looked at him and said, "pervert!"

Keroro then said, "and what if Natsumi want to duel with you using solid vision so the monsters was real just think of if buddy Natsumi bossing around monsters maybe standing on them looking down on them ordering them to attack you with lethal force!"

Giroro then ran off yelling, "COLD SHOWER I NEED A COLD SHOWER!"

Meanwhile out back Fuyuki had his duel disk on Facing Leo as he said, "all right Leo thanks for coming now let's duel!" both there life points then hit 4000!"

Momoka was jumping is yelling "GO FUYUKI GO BLACK WING POWER!"

to be continued.


	25. welcome to capsule monsters!

Leo start the game by playing the spell card gaget box and setting a two face down cards. He then summoned out " Morphtronic boomboxen ( level 4 atk 1200)

the monster then appeared before Level leaving him with one card, "Well Fuyuki you're move!"

Fuyuki looked at his hand as he drew and his pale face said it all bad hand! He could hear Momoka cheering for him, He then summoned out Blach wing Shura the blue flame ( level four atk 1800)

the monster then appeared as he held out Bora the spear " Sense I have another black wing I can summon this guy out as a bonus!" ( Bora atk 1800 level 8 ) Fuyuki then said, "Ok now for attacks!

Leo then hit a button on his duel disk making "Zero gravity zone!" pop up and all monsters battles positions changed ( boomboxen def 400 ( Bora def 800) ( Shura def 1200)

Fuyuki looked at his four cards, "darn it I can't do anything else!"

Leo then drew making gaget box call out a gaget token ( gadget token level 1 def 0 ) He then hit a button on his duel disk making his other face down pop up, "Shape sister" and held out the level four Staplen, "I summon the level four staplen and tune him with the token and level two tuner shape sister Power tool dragon came on out!"

the three monsters then toned into power tool dragon ( level seven atk 2300) Leo then smiled, "Now I use his power to draw one random equip spell!" he then drew and smiled and switched boomboxen to attack mode, "I equip boomboxen with sevencomplete and I chose attack boost!" ( Boomboxen atk 1200-1900)

Leo then smiled and said, "Now sense he's in attack mode his effect is he can attack twice so boomboxen smash the birds!" in a moment the robot boombox fired off two sonic blast shattering Fuyuki's black wings

A moment later Power tool dragon hit Fuyuki with it's shovel ( Fuyuki life points 4000-1700)

Fuyuki then drew so he had five cards and smiled," Finally a brake I play reload now I shuffle my hand back into my deck then draw the same number of cards!" he then shuffled four cards back into his deck and drew four more.

Fuyuki smiled as he said " Ok now I'm playing foolish burial to send the emblem of honor to the graveyard so I can tune him and Bora in my graveyard to summon out Assault Black wing Sohaya the rain storm" the two dead monsters tuned ( Sohaya atk 1500 level five)

the new black wing then showed up as Fuyuki said, "and guess what sense he was summoned using only black wings he becomes a tuner him self!"

Fuyuki then held out Black wing Kalut "this guy I'm summoning is level three tuner and synchro summon let's rev it up Blackfeather darkrage dragon!"

Two black wings once more tuned together summoning out the signer dragon ( blackfeathered dark rage dragon atk 2800)

Fuyuki looked at his two remaining cards and send the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard, "Only one monster that'll do!" ( dakrage atk 2800-3200) in a moment Darkrage throw it's feather's life throwing knives at power tool destroying it ( Leo's life points 4000-3100)

Fuyuki then said, "Well you're move!"

Leo then drew as he gained another token and said, "well isn't this a fun match I was saving this but I play the spell card mother board transplant! This spell card is simple I pay 2000life points and a machine on my field gets the name of one in my graveyard and becomes a tuner! ( leo life points 3100-1100)

the token's head then morphed to power tool dragon. Leo then held out a level three Morphtronic and said, "and tune life steam dragon!" in a moment three monsters tuned into the signer dragon ( life steam dragon level eight atk 2900) ( leo life points 1100-4000)

Leo then said, "My turn is over!"

Fuyuki drew and noticed Keroro showing up as he said, " ok let's do this thing again!" he then sent the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard this time there was two monsters ( dark rage dragon atk 3200-4000) in a moment the knife feathers where fired at life steam but seven complete was removed form play saving the monster. ( Leo life points 4000-2900)

Leo then drew and smiled, "let's go graceful charity!" he then drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard, "sorry man but I play shoot star bow ceal !" his dragon then gained a bow an arrow ( life steam dragon 2900-1900)

Keroro then said, "What an idiot why would he weaken his own beast!"

Fuyuki then rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "shooting star bow ceal trades in 1000 attack points for the power to skip past monsters and strike your enemy directly 1900 attack points is higher than my life points Sarg Leo's won!"

Keroro's eyes widen as he watched life steam dragon fire an arrow at Fuyuki's duel disk making his life points hit zero!

Momoka yelled, "ILLEGAL MOVE ILLEGAL MOVE!"

Fuyuki then said, "No it that card just got off the ban list Momoka it was legal." He then walked over to Leo was the cards vanished and he shock Leo's hand, "Nice game man!"

Leo smiled and said, "thanks dad really helped me make calling out life steam easier but you could probably tell."

Fuyuki rolled his eyes, "all I know is you and your sister spam those tuner trap monsters, But it's a solid tactic."

Keroro blinked, "making yourself weaker wins? I will ever understand this game or any of the species that call this weird world home!"

Elsewhere.

Akihisa, Krinos, Kubo and Yuuko where walking in the woods when they came to Ruby who's checks where red for crying and someone called Zarc.

Zarc and Akihisa looked at eachother before saying, "another extreme dimensional creature!"

Ruby then whipped her eyes," sorry been crying over the fact remnant exploded, but you guys here to call too!"

Krinos nodded and point to a strange Pyramid in the middle of the woods, "I think it that!"

they all then walked in and inside there was a map and a sarcophagus.

Yuuko blinked in shock, "ok why did we walk into the spooky appeared out of nowhere pyramid."

ruby's signer mark was glowing at the map and said, "Guys the map is calling to me!" she then touched it and in a flash they where in a forest surrounded by floor wolves.

Akihsia rapidly fired off energy orbs at the monsters as he said, "Back back!" it was at that moment he noticed a capsule launcher on his wrist something they all seemed to share. Krinos was swinging her spear around as she said, "your messing with the wrong warrior princess."

Ruby was running around at super speed avoiding the wolves as she screamed, "I'm unarmed!" she then tripped and fell on a container making it glow and phantom Gryphon appear and it's roar scared away the wolves.

Ruby hugged it and said, " buddy!"

in a moment Akihisa said, "Come on out I know your watching!" then out walked Yang dressed in in leporid skin bikini top and lion cloth with amazon style arm and land bandages she had launcher on her wrist, and ankles barefoot as she walked up to them, she then looked right at akihsia, "What the hell is you!?"

Akihisa tried to return to human form but couldn't "I appear to be stuck in my battle morph here!" he then noticed a necklace on Yuuko a blue gem with seven sides.

It was at that moment he notice something carved into a hill, "What is this?"

Yang was then tackled by her sister as she said, "Good luck I've been trying to figure that out for weeks!"

Zarc crossed his arms " that's because it's written in sixth dimensional langue! Akihisa is a barian a six dimensional being he can read it!"

Akihisa coughed and said, " yes I can. It says welcome to capsule monsters survive collect ally monsters and beat the seven levels so the key gem can open the exit. Level one now that you have seven players head to the temple and beat the boss to collect the duel armor power up to move on to level two, never litter."

Yang blinked and said, "You made up that last part right?"

Krinos looked at her, "No his people take caring for the environment seriously!"

Akihsia then watched as phantom gryphon turned into a capsule and ruby put it on a belt that appeared on her, "if there is a boss I say we listen to it and go as a group to hunt for ally monsters they appear to be on canisters and first who touches it gets the monster!"

Yang's eyes widen as her semblance flared, "Are you kicking me! I've been avoiding those things all around for weeks!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "then I guess when she clams down she can take us to them!"

Kubo adjusted his glass, "yes let the shadow game begin!"

Meanwhile outside.

Yugi Rebecca, Sakaki, Mii, Winter Stinger and Maka where walking in.

Yugi then made his millennium pendant glow making the coffin glow, "I have half an idea who's in there!"

in a moment the coffin opened revealing a women with light blue skin long black hair covered in bandages covering one of her eyes she opened the blue eyes Yugi knew who she as she spoke, "Atem my baby boy it's you!"

Yugi crossed his arms," kind of thanks to reincarnation queen Quww.

to be continued.

Capsule monster status

Akihsia no creature

Yuuko no creature

Kubo no creature

Krinos no creature

yang no creature

Ruby, phantom gryphon

Zarc No creature.

levels passed zero out of seven.


	26. capsule monsters level one!

In the jungle

Yang was leading the group to a cliff and point up to a capsule stuck in the side, "there is one!"

Krinos then jumped up to the cliff side and jumped form rock to rock using only hand holds as she touched it and jumped down spinning like a ball landing on the ground as the capsule glow and amazoness tiger jumped down.

Krinos hugged it and smiled, "Tiggy!"

Yang blinked as she said, "that was impressive! Ok to the next one!"

the next one they came to a capsule hidden in a tree top Akihisa's board split and attacked to his back becoming wings as he picked up Yuuko and flow her up allowing her to touch it.

Moments later Mask dragon roared out of it.

Yuuko smiled and gave Akihsia a kiss on the check " how sweet of you!"

Yang then said, "ok moving on guys!"

they then came to one in a game and Zarc touched it and smiled Performapal Gatlinghoul popped out. Zarc rubbed his Chin, " Strange all the creatures we've found are monsters in our duel monsters decks."

Yang looked confused and Ruby said, "Explain later when we are out of this over ground rpg! Now lead the way to the next capsule we have to arm ourselves."

Yang blinked and said, "I only know two more and there of us have no monsters!"

Akihisa crossed his arms, "I can fly and fire energy blasts I can make it without an ally monster the same can't be said about Kubo."

Ruby's eyes widen, "Do you have a second death wish?" Yang looked confused but Ruby said, "He's a barian that means he was so pissed about dying he said no and got right back up"

Yang's eyes widen as she looked to Akihisa as he said, "Death was painful but then again I was publicly beaten to death."

all Color left Yang for a moment and said, "I will never unhear that!"

Zarc rolled his eyes, "My soul was ripped into five pieces and you don't see me complaining now Yang take us to the last two capsules"

Yang's eye twitched as she walked, "What the freak is up with the world!"

they then came to a capsule in a crashed plane Kubo quickly touched it revealing a blue thunder t-45 He then smiled and point to a small monster in a tree and said, "fire! Conversion beam!"

the machine then fired a laser turning the small monster into a thunder option token. Yang's eyes widen as she looked at the two jets.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "and now we know there duel effects still work anything blue thunder kills becomes an ally token, witch means mask dragon can replace itself four times if down right giving it three lives and a replacement."

Krinos smiled and did a cartwheel " that means tiggy will get strong if I get more amazoness."

Yang then blinked and said, "I guess we go get the last container now!" She said confused as Ruby then said, "It's all card game stuff you wouldn't get it!"

the last capsule was outside of a temple and Yang touched it making Dark blader appear swords crossed as she touched it's chest, "good pet monster!"

Everyone then loaded in there capsules into the shooters and fired summoning out there monsters as Kubo said, "ok this is a temple meaning this is where we need to get the power up to move along!"

in a moment the temple gates opened revealing ultimate ancient gear golem it was banging it's chest a capsule container and chest armor clearly held in it's chest compartment.

Akihisa then said, "Well that's a twist it's in side the monster!"

The golem then went to smash Yuuko but Masked dragon pushed her out of the way and was crushed making Yuuko scream in pain as one masked dragon died only for a new one to jump form it's corpse, "FUCK!"

Kubo's jets were firing as he said, "ok we feel our monster's pain!"

Ruby was running around at supper speed trying to avoid the legs as she said, "I hate fighting ancient gear monsters! And you can't mirror force them!"

Ruby then tackled her confused sister and said, "more card game stuff!"

Yang then said, "What kind of card games are you playing sister!"

Dark blader and the gryphon were jumping avoiding the fists and soon the thunder option was smashed between it's mix matched fists.

Kubo held his heart and screamed, "SON OF A BTICH! Why most we feel our monsters pains!"

The golem was about to smash Yuuko but Akihsia fired off energy blast at the back of it's head making it turn to face him and it grabbed him as Akihisa struggled to be get free, "You won't hurt the women I came back form the dead to love!"

Yang then held her heart and said, "aww" then everyone screamed as it looked like the golem eat him!

the golem then turned to them as Kubo said, "wait it's a machine it doesn't have guts or a mouth so as long as Akihisa's avoids the gear he should be fine"

Inside the Golem Akihisa used his wings to steer his fall away form the gears till he land on the one with the armor and when he touched it, it appeared on his chest, he then looked up "ok now for the monster!"

outside

Kubo was ordering his jet to fire on three gears in the fall witch quickly became thunder option tokens as he smiled, "they were ancient gears! Ok all jets fire on the right elbow! The four jets then fired and flow out of the way.

While tiger and Krinos jumped on the golems head and started hitting it together they dented his helmet enough for it to push on it's eye as she said, "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!"

the golem then went to grab them with the clawed right arm only for it to fall off at the elbow and hit the ground as Kubo smiled, "take that you giant clockwork centaur!" a moment later it swung it's left arm smashing two tokens making Kubo fall over and scream in pain!

as Phantom Gryphon grabbed Krinos and masked dragon grabbed tiger and flow off Ruby said, "I think this thing hates Kubo!"

Meanwhile inside Akihisa finally got on the gear with the capsule and touched it and the armor on him glow as he saw the image of a monster he know merge into him!

meanwhile back outside.

the golem held it's glowing chest and before long something flow out it's back and there stood Akihisa.

he had utopia's wing and chest armor he had his helmet his hair coming out his back. His gauntlets and boats covered by Utopia's as he held the number's sword with both hands. Two units hovering around him.

Yang's eyes widen at the golden glow, "What the hell?"

Ruby smiled big and jumped for joy ,"the power up thing he's wearing it and it's let him merge with his ace monster number 39 nine utopia! This is epic!" She then looked to her glowing signer mark and said, "My mark is glowing it's so magical!"

Yang's eyes widen, "WHAT THE HELL?"

The golem then went to smash him only for one unit to become a shield as Akihisa said, "you are going down!"

the moment the golems fist hit the shield it's fist caved in becoming a broken flat crushed metal plat.

the golem looked at it in shock before looking back to Akihisa as he dove at high speed and slashed his sword taking off it's head!

the golem then fall apart in to small pieces of metal as the world fade away into a room with a door marked two.

Yuuko looked at the necklace it had changed one of the seven sides was now pink, "guys we beat level one! Now we can move along!" She then ran over and hugged Akihisa and said, "and you! don't you scare me like that again!

Akihisa then looked at her as he couldn't smile as he didn't have a mouth he said, "Yuuko my darling no matter how many times I die I will always return to you!"

Ruby then gasped and said, "Aawww but also kind of creepy!"

before long all the monsters went back to being capsules on there belts as the door opened sucking them in.

to be continued.

Capsule monster status

Akihsia utopia

Yuuko masked dragon!

Kubo blue thunder t-45, and thunder option token

Krinos amazoness tiger

yang dark blader.

Ruby, phantom gryphon

Zarc Gatlinghoul

levels passed one out of seven. 


	27. The level of the troll

In the world of capsule monsters.

The team found themselves on a ship sailing through a maze on what looked like an old pirate ship.

With blue thunder shooting some sentinels of the sea making more tokens till they stopped showing up.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, " five capsule limit found! Just like monsters on the game board of duel monsters!"

Yang was standing next to her blader, "I need to see this game!" She then punched a fish person.

Yuuko was crying, "Mask dragon died again I'm down to my last one of him!"

Zarc was hiding behind his monster as it fired, "Good then maybe when it dies next we'll get a tuner and see if other game mechanic work!"

In a moment the fish stopped and they ship sailed to a dead end.

Krinos then said, "Another dead end! But I don't get it stick to one wall sooner or later you'll find the way out!"

in a moment the wall blocking them vanished along with a few other walls.

Ruby blinked in shock as her eyes widen, "oh the maze is changing!" She then looked down at the water running through the maze as her sister was yelling.

Yang growled, "HOW CAN WE BEAT A CHANGING MAZE!" she was walking around on fire, "I MEAN THIS IS CHEATING GAME! NO WAY WE CAN WIN AND WE ALREADY TRIED SMASHING THE WALLS!"

Ruby blinked when she saw something in the water and fired her capsule making her gryphon appear diving into the water and hitting something making the ghostly image of wall shadow appear and burst apart as the gryphon got up the wall vanishing.

Yang blinked as Krinos said, "Wall shadow it lives in maze walls there is probably a lot of them running around making it look like the maze is changing we just need to find witch walls are real and witch ones are monsters!"

Akihisa nodded happily as he said, "bingo nice jump ruby!"

Ruby covered her face with her hood as she said, "gee guys your making me blush! But remember guys wall shadow is better in defense then attack!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "I use him in my deck witch works on summoning out high level monsters to power up a calculator I use it I know that!"

Akihisa then merged with Utopia and took to the air only to hit an invisible roof at the make high of the walls, "can't see over them then I have an idea! Yuuko we can make this easier with a stronger monster I need you to trust me and order masked dragon to remain still and try thinking of a tuner!"

Yuuko nodded as Akihisa cried and she closed her eyes! In a moment he came down slashing mask dragon making it burst and Yuuko yell as a new dragon took it's place magna drago appeared.

Kubo adjusted his classes, "Darn it not level four it's two we're to short for Akihisa's plan!"

Yang looked confused.

the ship then sailed and jumped as she point to a wall, ,"Guys capsule capsule! Maybe it's the level we need!"

Yuuko then jumped on her dragon and rode it to the capsule which opened to petit dragon and Yuuko smiled as one of kubo's tokens showed up the three monsters then flow to the ship as Yuuko hopped off and span.

Yuuko "Ok Magna synchro summon!" in a moment the tuning rings appear and Yang's eyes widen as three monsters be came Scarlight red dragon archfiend.

Yang's jaw dropped and muttered unable to think as Ruby jumped, "and that's our new ace monsters! And we couldn't ask for better in the card came he can destroy all special summoned monsters wall shadows are special summon only!"

Yuuko put her left hand on her hip, "Can that even work?"

Akihisa then said, "everything else affect is still working so why now!"

Yuuko then crossed her arms, "Let's go Scarlight fire wave!"

in a moment a wave of fire burst form the dragon making Yang's eyes widen as ghouls came out of the walls and burned making the walls fall apart till the maze was gone revealing a straight path to the exit tunnel.

Zarc rolled his eyes, "Well level two was a troll level a level made to look hard but is easy as can be with the right creature making the challenge to call it out!"

Yang fell over as her blader returned to being a capsule.

Yuuko smiled as they sailed through the exit making the second part of the necklace turn pink.

As soon as they were through they where on foot on dry land in an abandoned city.

Akihisa looked to a wall a sigh written in barian above him so he read it aloud , "Ok it's says welcome to level three the of the dead! Slash the undead king and befree don't let the dead bite and always recycle!"

Yang looked at him with a you have got to be kicking me face as she said, "The hell?"

Ruby then whispered to her older sister, "The barian take recycling seriously very seriously! They'll put you in a headlock if they see you throw something in a trash been instead of a recycling been "

In a moment they heard moaning and turned to see a horde of Zombie warriors, skull servants and the thirteenth grave.

Everyone quickly fired out all of there monsters there creatures able to handle them easily Kubo even gained another option token.

But the undead kept coming.

Yuuko was crying and hiding behind her armored up Boyfriend, "It's like in the movie they are going to hold us down and take turns eating our guts! Then we'll become one of the undead!"

Yang was scared and backing away till she tripped over something falling over to see her foot resting on a capsule and in a moment Comrade swordsman of land star.

Zarc then yelled, "TELL THAT THING TO TUNE WITH YOUR SWORDSMEN!"

Yang then said, "What he said!" as she jumped back up and in a moment her two monsters became lighting warrior who fired a lighting blast killing one of the zombies.

Yuuko then said, "Scarlight pick us up we need to run your wave of fire won't work here!"

The dragon then grabbed the players and the monsters that couldn't fly as they got up to see a massive castle of bone as Akihisa said, "I think that's where our boss is hiding!"

Yuuko nodded, "Scarlight to the palace made of human bones!"

Yang's eyes widen, "What has my life come too? I mean is this real life? I most be dreaming! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

Ruby then hopped on the back of her gryphon with Zarc and said, "sorry big sis this is real and sense things aren't looking to good me and Zarc are dating!"

Yang then screamed so loud all the zombies looked up at them confused.

Yang was reaching for Zarc but the gryphon kept him out of her range, "Come back here! Fight like a man! Fight me like a man!"

Meanwhile outside.

Yugi was drinking tea with Queen Quww.

Quww looked over to Rebecca looking around the Tomb, Mii looking at a snake ideal, Sakaki sitting blushing, Maka and her younger brother dueling on the floor, then to Winter who was bowing in respect.

Winter then said, "Nice to meet you miss Mummy mommy!"

Quww laughed, "Nice to meet you as well but I'm guessing the blonde and he glass is the leader of his royal harem of my sons! I can see it in how she carries herself."

Winter's eyes widened as she blushed.

Yugi cleared his throat," Now while I'm happy to see you again how about letting those kids out of the capsule monster game!"

Quww looked to her son, "Sorry but all I can do is lower it and it's difficulty is already as low as it'll go!"

to be continued.

Capsule monster status

Akihsia utopia

Yuuko scarlight

Kubo blue thunder t-45, and thunder option token x5

Krinos amazoness tiger

yang lighting warrior

Ruby, phantom gryphon

Zarc Gatlinghoul

levels passed two out of seven. 


	28. moving along!

In side the creepy castle of bone Zarc and ruby where sneaking around as Ruby said, "you sure that having everyone else distract the army is a good idea."

Zarc nodded, "It's rpg one the boss is always easier when he doesn't have his minions to worry about my dear red."

Ruby then said, "what about the fact we don't have the strongest in the groups creatures.." she then spotted to capsule at a large wooden door way.

Zarc smiled as he touched one to get u go golem he then summoned his out his Gatlinghoul and said, "Contact fusion rise Starving venom fusion dragon! In a moment the two darkness monster merged into one large dragon.

Ruby touched the other one and vice dragon showed up She sighed, "Darn it nothing for synchro summoning use yet! Well I guess come on!"

she then sent out her gryphon who knocked down door revealing revived King ha Des who roared as he swung around an axe of demise!

Fusion dragon breathed fire knocking it back as Zarc said, "if this was the card game Fusion could handle this in a moment! But no it has to be monster chest!"

Ruby's two monster then flow up behind the zombie and hit it in the back with there claws as she ran up hint it, "OVER HERE!" when the zombie swung it's axe she used her super speed to avoid the attack.

with an opening now clear fusion dragon breath fire alongside Vice dragon right on the zombie setting it on fire it making the zombie scream in rage as it turned around swinging it's axe almost cutting off Vice dragons head, but luckily Fusion dragon slapped it out of the way.

Ruby rubbed her check and said, "Ouch!"

Zarc gasped and said, "Sorry it was better than losing the dragon!"

Ruby then used super speed to appear beside him as she said, "True but I don't think we're making a dent here!"

they both jumped apart to avoid the axe this time the axe was stuck in the ground as the zombie struggled to get free Zarc hit his own head, "I'm an idiot what is the only way to kill a zombie in the movies?"

Ruby then jumped and said, "BOOM HEAD SHOT!" In a moment her two monster tackled head butting the zombie in the head making it let go of it's axe as it held it's now cracked head.

a moment later Fusion dragon span tail whacking the thing in the head shattering it's other horn.

The Zombie king fell into the wall making his head crack more as he roared raising his arms and summoning skeleton warriors form the bones of the walls.

Zarc ducked to avoid a sword taking his head off and tripped the thing taking the weapon witch he throw to ruby.

Ruby smiled as Zarc said, "leave bags of bone to the monsters and me you go for the head!"

Ruby smiled as she raised off with her super speed up a wall and flipped right on to the zombie kings head, " Boom head shoot!" in a moment she jammed the sword into the zombie's head making it freeze like the rest of the undead.

outside everyone and there monsters were fighting but everything stopped as the skeletons fell over dead.

Kubo smiled, "See yang I told you your sister and her boyfriend could handle it!"

Yang screamed in rage, "BASTARD!"

Yuuko smiled as another part of the necklace turned pink, "We're almost done!"

In a moment the bone castle vanished as the city fade to reveal a jungle at night.

Zarc was dusting himself off as the monster returned to there capsules. " Well this most be level four the middle of the game!" He yawned as he noticed Yang staring at him with fire in her eyes.

in the corner he turned to see Krinos touching a castle in a tree and it popping up into amazoness paladin, so he said, "And it's clearly been a long day so how about this we sleep in shifts in case of monster attack then look for the directory to see what this level is about in the morning. I'll take first shift!"

Yang growled as Ruby put a hand on her sister's chest, "You will not smash my boyfriend's skull in sister, and for worth it's worth he's not my first boyfriend either!"

Yang's eyes widen as she said, "SAY WHAT!? WHEN WAS THIS!? WHERE WAS I? WHAT WAS GOING ON?"

Akihisa laughed as he fired an energy blast at a fallen tree branch making a fire, "Well there's the fire."

Krinos smiled, "yes camping sleep over!" She then did a cart wheel in joy.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "this is sibling day and night!"

Kubo adjusted his class as he said, "I wonder what will happen here!"

The next morning at least in game time they came to a gave and noticed a sigh above it and Akihisa read it as he said, "Find your way to the end and offer the golden treasure found within to open the gates to level five!"

Akihisa then licked the tip of a capsule buried in the ground making slate warrior pop out before going on to his capsule belt. "Seems straight forward!"

They then walked in to see three giant pillars each holding a golden apple as yang cracked her neck, "ok let's do this!" She was about to walk into the door on the side to a maze but Krinos stopped by holding up her spear. "have you no common sense?"

Akihisa merged with utopia and flow up to a pillar to yangs confusion as Akihisa somehow eat one of the golden apples with out a mouth. It looked it just merged into his face.

In a moment his armor morphed to number 239 utopia prime armor and sword.

in a moment a great moth flow up eating the other apple and akihsia rose his word making his three units rain down on the newly evolved perfect ultimate great moth destroying it.

Yang was confused as Akihisa flow over and grabbed the last apple and land, "the golden apples are the golden treasure the maze was a trick to weaken us and possible kill us. Maze are tricks period yang remember that and you won't die!"

He walked over to a door and put the last apple in a small hole in the door making it open and another part of Yuuko's necklace turn pink.

Yuuko smiled and said, " yes almost out of here!"

they all then walked through While Yang was still dumbfound, "so I'm the only one who didn't get it was a trick?"

Ruby then said, "why yes you are dear sister now let's get out of this maze! I have a turbo duel license to shoot for!"

Yang looked confused so Zarc said, "Card games on motorcycles " Yang looked even more confused as they all entered level five.

to be continued.

Capsule monster status

Akihsia utopia prime and slate warrior

Yuuko scarlight

Kubo blue thunder t-45, and thunder option token x4

Krinos amazoness tiger and paladin

yang lighting warrior

Ruby, phantom gryphon and vice dragon

Zarc starving venom fusion dragon

levels passed four out of seven. 


	29. Dark Ruby!

Our heroes came out into a field of volcanos and lava rivers and Akihisa said, "Reminds me of Barian world! .. it's a dump!"

Yang looked to Akihisa and asked, "How the hell did you eat that got dam apple with no fucking mouth?"

Zarc coughed as he said, "Focus miss Yang, this is level five we are almost home free."

Akihisa then looked at a sign carved into a volcano and said, "Ok it's says find and destroy the blade of darkness to be pulled into level six, stay away from triple fried bean paste taco cakes?.. was the guy who wrote this stuff high?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "probably!"

Krinos then jumped over a lava pool, "Let's split up and find this blade to smash!"

Akihisa then walked off merging with utopia prime and summoning Slate warrior, "I hate to say it but my sister makes a point everyone brake!"

Ruby vanished in a burst of super speed, "Come on sword!"

While she was looking She then noticed what looked like Draco Equiste charging at her and she jumped to the left to avoid being stabbed by his lance as she summoned her dragons, "What's wrong with you boy it's me Ruby your buddy! Your partner! You're signer partner"

The dragon knight then held out it's hand there was something stuck in it and Ruby gasped, "THE BLADE!" in a moment her monsters returned to capsules as the signer dragon became red light and turned into a twist sword in Ruby's hand making her glow and scream!

In a moment Yang head off to her sister's screaming meeting up with Zarc, "DON'T WORRY RUBY!" Both said at the same time quickly turning to look at eachother before they found ruby.

her cloths gone and replaced by what could only be described as a metal bikini armor. Her chest covered by a metal bikini top modeled after equiste's chest blade she had her dragon's wings, gauntlets modeled after the dragon's claws. A metal bikini button with and metal high heel boots modeled after her dragon's feet.

She had a helmet modeled after her dragon's head on her eyes glowing read as she held a shrunk down version of the dragon's lance smirking evilly.

Zarc's eyes widen as he said, "you are brainwashed and crazy aren't you!" In a moment Ruby was in front of him kissed him then used the lance like a bat to knock him into the side of a volcano.

Yang's jaw dropped, "Evil's one thing but PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" She then summoned out lighting warrior and both monster and master charged in for a punch only for Ruby to take to the air and fire a massive fire ball form her lance.

forcing Lighting warrior to jump in front of yang and take the blast! The monster was burned and bleeding and Yang was screaming form the shared pain as her monster fell and Ruby laughed and said, " oh big sister you are so cute when you scream!" her voice had a creepy hollow dark magic ring to it!

In a moment fusion dragon charged out slapping Ruby back with a back hand and on the dragon's back Zarc said, "Let me guess the dark blade we need to destroy is what made this happened? Ruby you can tell me if a demonic weapon has taken you over and made you the boss of the level!"

Ruby then flow at super speeds landing right in front of Zarc where she grabbed him and dipped him, "Correct lover boy!" she then kissed him again before using the lance to whack him off his dragon to the ground where he land on yang.

Zarc jumped up and dusted himself off, "sorry yang! And Ruby baby you're sending mixed messages here!"

Yang then noticed a capsule and smiled as she dived for it yelling, "MINE MINE MINE!" in a moment she touched it and out came armed Ninja!

In a moment Yang face palmed, "great a lame-oh!"

Zarc then said, " I should slap you for that armed ninja can destroy a spell card in the game and most side changes and weapons are spell cards This guys effect can destroy the blade and free your got dam sister idiot!"

Yang's jaw dropped as he said, "So I got my luck backwards! ARMED DO YOUR THING!"

In a moment the Ninja throw down a smoke bomb vanishing and appearing on the air born ruby's back and in a moment a slash of his weapon cut the tip off her face making the blade part of a demonic looking sword fall out.

in a moment Ruby's eyes turned silver as the armor turned back into her normal outfit she passed out but as she fell Equiste appeared and grabbed her.

In a moment the field of volcanos vanished and all the group appeared in a white room as Ruby woke up as she was set on the ground, "what happened?" in a moment all monsters returned to their capsules

Zarc then said, "The thing we need to destroy highjacked your body making you an evil dark chick in a metal bikini who was the boss of the level."

Ruby jumped covered herself and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAA" She was red, "Metal bikini! No no! YOU FORGET THAT RIGHT NOW! FORGET IT!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, "at least Yang and Zarc bonded over saving you form said evil metal bikini!"

Yang then looked to zarc for a second and said, "Got dam it!" The monster then vanished as Ruby cried, "I Was in a metal bikini!"

In a moment they were now on a snowy mountain range and Yang and Krinos began to shiver and shake form the snow, "STUPID SHADOW GAME!" Is what Krinos said.

yang just shivered as she said, "My hair is going to freeze off!"

they all then head into a cave and saw the next club inside of it Akihisa read it, "you made it this far shocked honestly shocked you probably just got lucky!"

Zarc then counted in his head how many times they found the monster with the effect need to win in seconds, "Well that is true!"

Akihisa crossed his arms and " To pass here make it out of here just fight the boss monster!" they then heard five roars and turned to see five head dragon flying around form the cave.

Yang's jaw dropped at the size of that thing, "Oh fuck no!"

Yuuko gasped, "Five head dragon! I have him in my deck! Only a monster of light can kill him!"

Akihisa then summoned utopia and merged with him as he said, "then not only am I, a light monster but my effect destroys special summoned monsters like him! This will take only a minute!"

Akihisa then flow out as his three units appear around his drawn sword and he slashed sending the unit's crashing into five head dragon making it explode massively and when the explosion died down they were all now at a stone gate marked six.

Yuuko smiled looking at only two blue spots left on the necklace, "Ok we have been very lucky in this game! Scary lucky!"

Yang then punched the gate opening it, "then let's finish this shit! Two more levels and we're out of this fucking place!"

to be continued.

Capsule monster status

Akihsia utopia prime and slate warrior

Yuuko scarlight

Kubo blue thunder t-45, and thunder option token x4

Krinos amazoness tiger and paladin

yang lighting warrior and armed Ninja

Ruby, Draco-equiste phantom gryphon and vice dragon

Zarc starving venom fusion dragon

levels passed six out of seven. 


	30. Last level!

At the gate to the final level our heroes were burned and covered in dust.

Zarc dusted himself off and said, "Well that will side ways! Fast! But to be fair who would have thought there was a second boss."

Yuuko crossed her arms, "I'm sorry I sneezed and woke up the second boss!" she said sarcastically!"

Ruby was looking at her now half-length burned cape, "We had to fight superdimensional robot galaxy destroyer!"

Yang was retying the bandages that made her top, "and we lost all the new monsters we found!"

Kubo then adjusted his glass witch had a small crack in it, "Can we just move along and end this already! We at the final level let's just power through this beat it so we can go the got dam hell home already!"

Akihisa was shining his baron symbol to clean it up with an energy ball, " yes I need to get home and clean my baron form! My pride as a baron is damaged with this dirty on my baron symbol!"

Krinos sighed and said, "Yeah I need a nice hot bubble bath! And why was a robot sleeping in the first place?"

Kubo adjusted his glass as he opened the door and said, "Computers have a sleep mode!"

they then walked out into the ruins of a town and summoned all there monsters. Akihisa merged with Utopia prime as he noticed a giant walking there way Akihisa's eyes widen he new this monster.

It was gigantic and blue and roaring Krinos was shaking In fear as she screamed, "Obelisk the god of pain and torment!"

Yang's eyes widen as she said, "No no no!"

In a moment Obelisk s swung his fist making slate warrior, three and blue thunder t-45 the thunder option tokens explode!

Akihisa and Kubo fell over scream in horror and pain, it felt like they were being ripped apart!

A second swing destroyed amazoness paladin armed ninja, phantom gryphon and vice dragon

Everyone was screaming in pain summoning there monsters back to capsules as they ran and hide as obelisk roared!

Zarc sighed for everyone to come into what looked like the remains of a basement to hide and once in he said, "Well this is bad! Two punches and we've lost most of our backup!"

Akihisa then pointed to a puzzle it was a fusion symbol with holes for capsules, "Look a fusion symbol there must be an ally we can summon with the right capsule mix, I'll hold him off I Fly fast!"

He then flow out and drew Obelisk away!

Zarc put his one capsule in it and said, "Ok now I know fusion dragon fits because he's fusion!"

Yuuko put in scarlight and said, "not fusion but summoned by merging the same!"

Yang then put in lighting warrior, "same for this dude!"

Ruby smiled putting in her last capsule and said, "ok by that logic mine is up too!"

Kubo and Krinos then screamed, "Akihisa is the only other one with an extra deck monster capsule!"

Krinos then summoned her tiger and road on it as Kubo hot into his jet, "Come on Kubo we most get my brothers capsule!"

the two took off.

Meanwhile

Akihisa was flying avoiding Obelisk fists as he said, "What's taking them so long!" he then flow behind a mountain and fired a shot at another mountain to make obelisk look away and go investigate where the sound came form!"

In a moment Akihisa saw a women on tiger back yelling, "Brother utopia is the last piece of the puzzle! It's for extra deck monsters!"

Akihsia then flow down and demerged and hand her the capsule, "but who's going to cover you!"

in a moment the spotted a jet flying and shooting at obelisk as Kubo's voice could be heard saying, "I MOST BE FUCKING CRAZY! I'M SHOOTING THE GOD OF PAIN IN THE BACK OF THE DAM HEAD!"

Akihsia then summoned his board and hopped on it, "Get it to the others I still have my normal baron powers to help Kubo with!" he then fired off two energy blast that hit Obelisk in the butt making the pissed god turn to face him.

Kubo then said, "at least I'm not the only one out of my got dam mind!"

In moment Krinos was riding tiger running as fast as she could time slowing down and when she saw the basement she jumped up fell down the entrance and slammed right into the puzzle placing the last capsule in as her face hit it and she fell down hard.

In a moment a bright light came form the puzzle and it rocket off to the battle against obelisk were Akihisa was about to be crushed in the gods fist but the light hit him making the god monster let go.

in a moment Akihsia had a golden helmet modeled after RA ra's wings he had gauntlet and boats modeled after ra's talons and Akihsia glow bright as his armor burst into flames and he yelled, "By the power of ra Egyptian god phoenix!"

In a moment the in game sun explode making Obelisk scream in pain as he and the rest of the game would burned away in the fire of the sun leaving only the players unharmed in white void with a door marked exit opened.

Yuuko ran up and Hugged Akihisa as his armor the capsule launchers and capsules they had left vanished, " We did it!"

Kubo crossed his arms and said, "No win screen this was a cheat to win and get out, not an honest win!"

Krinos then walked out the door and said, "Who cares at this point! We battled a god and won!"

Ruby then said, "yeah but that's because we summoned the god of the sun who merged with Akihisa."

Yang blinked and said, "What kind of card games you all play?"

Zarc then laughed and walked out with everyone else saying, "The epic kind!"

Once they were out they spotted Yugi and his harem having tea with a mummy.

Akihsia said, "we won't' interrupt you and your mom's reunion sensei!"

Yang froze up and said, "Wait the mummy is his mommy?" Ruby then grabbed her sister by the arm and said, "We're leaving sister! And that was rude as hell!"

Later on Yang was in a copy of her normal outfit wearing a duel disk dueling her only card on the field was lighting warrior (atk 2400) she had 1100 points left.

She was facing a harpie who had no cards on the field her deck was on a metal case at her waist that was projecting the holograms along with digital copies of the cards she could tap with her wings to play as she had no hands.

A new and only digital card appeared before her as she looked to her 500 life points, "My move draw, Ok yes I play spell book inside the pot we both draw three cards."

yang then drew three as three new digital cards appear before the harpie who smiled, "I play scape goat to get four tokens!" in a moment four sheep appeared before her ( def zero)

Yang then put a hand on her hips, "Well they won't go to the graveyard so lighting warrior can't deal effect damage!"

the harpie then stumped her talon feet and said, "Not done yet it's still my turn! I play the spell card mass drive!" she then tapped a card making a cannon show up, "No I can destroy my own monster to deal you 400 points of damage for each I destroy I destroy three tokens to deal 1200 points of damage!"

In a moment Yang's eyes widen as the tokens load up into the cannon and fired at her hitting her in the stomach shoulder and leg making her life points hit zero and the cards vanish.

the harpie jumped for joy, "YES VICTORY! THANK YOU HEART OF THE CARDS!"

In a moment Yang fell over and Ruby ran over to help her up, "And that's why mass drive is banned in tournament play"

Zarc nodded and walked out, "tell me about it you could whip someone out quickly if that's in a Kuriboh deck! Just spamming multiple and flute of summoning Kuriboh with it I lost to that spam combo!"

Ruby then said, "Try having your ace sent back to the extra deck by grand mole then a cartoon dolphin with legs beats you by spitting on your duel disk and you have my lose to blair!"

Yang then crossed her arms, "you two trying to top my shame?"

Meanwhile at Yugi's house he walked down stair to see Maka running up to them and saying, "Yugi dear me and the girls we're arguing about who's solo date night it was with you so we turned it into a duel torment for it. Winter and Sakaki are the finalist!"

Yugi then walked out to the back yard to see Sakaki and winter about to start a duel! " well now why not surprised!"

to be continued. 


	31. Sakaki vs Winter!

Sakaki and Winter drew five cards as there life points went up to 4000.

Winter set a monster face down in defense mode and said, "I'll start off with a set monster and a set face down!" she then set a card leaving her with three cards

Sakaki drew and said, "I know you so I'll play Polymerization and as I just need to merge any two Gemini monsters come out superalloy beast raptinus." Her patch work dragon then showed up ( Raptinus atk 2200)

she then set a face down card and said " Now I summon blazing butterfly!" leaving her with one card as she said, "Now as raptinus gives all Gemini's there affects I can now trade my butterfly for one Gemini in the graveyard I chose darkstorm dragon!"

In a moment the butterfly explode to reveal the dark dragon ( dark storm dragon atk 2700)

Sakaki then sent her set card to the graveyard, "Now by getting rid of one of my spell or trap cards all spells and traps are destroyed!"

Winter's face down mirror force then explode as Sakaki set her last card face down and said, "Ok first up Raptinus attacks!" winter's face down popped up into soul tiger and in a moment dark storm slapped her with it's wing ( winter life points 4000-1300)

Winter then drew as Sakaki activate her trap " Let's go birthright now I summon form the graveyard Googgle Golem who now gains his affect now that he's on the board ( goggle golem atk 1500-2100)

As the golem banged his chest in power Winter looked at her four cards," the might of the Gemini! Fine then I play brain control I give up 800 life points to take over Raptinus!"

In a moment the monster changed side ( winter life points 1300-500) She then sent the monster to the graveyard to summon White horned dragon!, "Now then first your monsters lose there effects ( goggle golem atk 2100-1500) Now you have two spell cards I can remove form play so white horn gains 600 atk ( Whtie horn dragon 2200-2800)

Winter then point to the golem, "Now smash!" in a moment the dragon head butted the golem making it shatter (Sakaki life points 40000-2700)

Winter then played her second to last card, "Now I'll use poison of the old man to gain 1200 life points ( winter life points 500-1700) And that ends my turn!"

Sakaki drew as she said, "white haired bitch!" she then smiled and held out pot of greed before drawing two cards, "and yes Rush Recklessly gives 700 more attack till the turn ends to dark storm dragon ( Dark storm 2700-3300)

She then set a card and said, "ow then Dark storm destroy white horned!" in a moment the larger dragon eat the smaller one. (Winter life points 1700-1200) ( darkstorm atk 3300-2700)

Winter then drew so she had two cards in her hand, "the power of the Gemini." She then set a face down monster then played chorus and of sanctuary" there now all defense mode monsters gain 500 defense."

Sakaki then drew and smiled as she hit a button making Soul resurrection pop up, "Now then this trap card brings back my butterfly In defense mode so I can sacrifice her to summon Grasschopper!" ( Grasschopper atk 2350) She then smiled and said, "Dark storm attacks!"

Wall of illusion then popped up and as the wall fell down the dragon was returned to Sakaki's hand.

Winter smirked as she crossed her arms, "I know you still win thanks to the bug but I still took down that beast!" In a moment Sakaki's bug then hut Winter upside the head making her fall back and the cards vanish form the field ( winter life points zero winner Sakaki!)

Sakaki smiled as her duel disk closed and said, "and that ends that duel!" She then ran over and grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him along "come along Yugi honey!"

Elsewhere.

In the junk yard Blair Jaden, Penny and Zarc where all holding Ruby work on her runner.

Jaden was checking the systems, "your systems are all missing drivers. It won't even start like this!"

Penny was looking at jaden's runner and quickly put in a disk and said, "I'll copy the systems form yours so we can download them over there!"

Jaden gave her a thumbs up.

Blair was looking at the lax of wheels, "Ruby you thought of just buying Tires? Chances are noun here will work and Jaden only has the one spare wheel!"

Zarc was pushing a dented Side car as he said, "the wheel on this still works it can be used as the other wheel!"

Ruby jumped!"

Jaden then froze as he heard something and said, "Wait what?"

he then took off like a bolt of lighting to the edge of the junk yard his duel disk sprouting out his arm as he jumped over a pile of trash, the others behind him.

He then came to what looked like Alexis and a short guy in all black, with black hair and a white headband.

Alexis eyes widen as she spotted jaden, "Jaden what have you done to yourself!?"

the short guy stopped her, "Alexis my dear how do we know that's Jaden and not Yubel's newest puppet!"

Alexis looked down at the man who was barely up to her chest, " Hiei Look at him Yubell's puppets still looked like themselves, they still looked human!"

Jaden smiled and said, "you got a boyfriend at least very good lex! But Trust me Hiei .." he then took a sniff and said, "as a devilman to a demon trust me man I'm me!"

Hiei raised and eye brow and took Alexis duel disk, "then I want to see if you have the skills Alexis talks about Stand and duel!"

In a moment Penny Blair Ruby and Zarc showed up. Zarc looked at Alexis and yelled, "Are you the Alexis that knows me?"

Alexis then yelled, "Who are you?"

Ruby then breathed a sigh of relief, "well that's good! I thought I was going to have to slap a bitch for a second!"

Penny waved, "Salutation friends of my honorary brother Jaden!"

Blair was growling as she looked to Alexis and Jaden put his deck in his duel disk and said," Dear relax the short stack is her boyfriend!"

Hiei was covered in a dark flame as he put a deck into his duel disk, "your lucky only dueling can stop the enemy or you would have just been feed to a demonic dragon made of black hell fire!"

Jaden jumped back and said, "Gee man Sorry! No need to get murderous.. yet any way"

Hiei drew five cards and said, "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Jaden drew his starting hand and said, " yeah now get your game on Hiei!"

both there life points hit 4000. 


	32. Jaden vs Hiei!

Jaden and Hiei's duel was starting.

Jaden drew five and said, "You go first." He said with a smile.

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at his hand, "Please you just want to be able to draw, I'll go first but because I chose to!"

He then played a spell card, "fires of Doomsday summon my tokens!" Two tokens made of black fire then showed up ( Doomsday tokens def zero x 2 )

Hiei then summoned out a monster out, "Now come out Goblin king who gains 1000 for each fiend on the board! ( Gobling king atk 0-3000)

He then set two face downs and said, "My turn is over show me what you have and if you are the real Jaden!"

Alexis crossed her arms, and said, " Hiei honey I love you but you can be so stubborn."

Jaden smiled as he drew and said, "My go I draw!" he then smiled and said, "First up I'll summon e-hero stratos!" the hero then showed up ( Atk 1800)

Jaden then smiled, "Now his affect kicks in I can either add a hero form my deck to my hand or destroy one of your face downs I'll pick the face down you have on the left!" in a moment Hiei's face down Defense draw exploded!"

Jaden then smiled and played fusion substitute, "Now I'll use this to merge Avion and bubble mantwo heroes equals Vision hero aboration!" the new fusion then appeared ( atk 2800)

Alexi's blinked and said, "that's new what does that thing do!"

Penny then smiled and said, "Simple Aboration once a turn can drain away attack points equal to one other hero on his side of the field till the turn ends!"

Zarc smirked," So the king lose 1800" ( goblin king atk 3000-1200) In a moment Hiei hit a button that revealed zero gravity zone making all monsters change modes ( goblin king def zero, tokens atk zero, Aboration def 2100 stratos 300)

Jaden rubbed his Chin as he said, "dang!" he looked at his two cards and said, "Well then I guess I'll play defusion!" Aboration then split in to Avion ( atk 1000) and bubbleman (800)

Jaden then smiled as Hiei's eyes widen, Jaden gave a cocky smile, "What think I wouldn't have a back up plan! Ok now bubbleman blast the king and Avion get a token!"

in a moment a stream of bubbles killed the goblin king as Feathers throwing knives hit a token making it explode ( Hiei life point 4000-3000)

Hiei drew and said, "Well now that was some skill! I play Foolish burial to send a monster to the graveyard then premature burial to bring it back to life come out Darknight parshath!" the centaur then appeared (atk 1900-2000)

Hiei then switched his token back to defense mode ( token def 0 ) "Now then my knight gains 100 for each darkness monster I have and after he deals you damage I can remove one form play to draw so he attacks bubble man!" In a moment a sword was ran through bubble man ( jaden life points 4000-2800)

Hiei then removed his goblin king form his graveyard and pocketed it then drew a card ( Parshath atk 2000-1900)

Hiei then set what he drew face down and said, "My turn is now over"

Jaden then drew so he had two cards and smiled " Ok then lets I use E-emergency call to get and summon Sparkman!" Sparkman then showed up (Sparkman 1600) Jaden then played spark blaster and said, "Now his blaster lets him change the battle modes of three monsters!"

Hiei then hit a button making ring of Destruction pop up as the demon said, "Not if he dead!" Spark man then explode ( jaden life points 2800-1200) ( Hiei life points 3000-1400)

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "Well never seen Jaden this down!"

Blair's eyes widen, " Big time!" Jaden then changed Avian to defense mode ( avian def 1000) Jaden sighed, "that's all I can do"

Hiei drew looked at it and said, "My monster attacks Stratos!" in a moment the hero was slain.

Jaden then drew and looked at it then to his board, " thank you I send captain gold to the graveyard to add sky scrapper form my deck to my hand!" He then took the field spell and played it making the junk hard turn into a city!

Jaden then switched Avian to attack, "He may be a 1000 but thanks to skyscraper he gains a 1000 when attacking monsters stronger then him so that's 2000 Avian hit it!" in a moment Avian punched Hiei's centaur making it explode ( Hiei life points 1400-1300)

Alexis had her arms crossed, "neither one of you can get one over the other it's pretty evenly matched!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he looked to her for a second before turning back to the duel and drawing and summoning dark jeroid, "I call upon dark jeroid who takes away 800 of Avian's attack!" ( Dark jeroid 1200) ( avian 1000-200)

Jaden's eyes then widen, "this is going to bite!" in a moment the fiend tackled Avian killing the hero! ( Jaden life points 1200-200)

Jaden then drew and held out graceful charity " Draw three but I can only keep one!" he then looked at the three and smiled, "thank you!" he then sent two away.

Jaden then played a spell, " Miracle fusion I merge Avion bubble man and captain gold Come out Vision hero Trinity!" the red armored hero then appeared as the ghostly images of the three dead heroes merged into him. ( Trinity atk 2500)

the hero stood tall and Hiei looked at it and noticed the monster's attack double to five thousand, "it's attack doubles when summoned this is over kill!"

Jaden then shrugged and said, "Yeah I know but what you going to do Trinity finish this eye hyper blaster fire!" in a moment the hero fired off his one eye's laser killing Hiei's Jeroid making the cards vanish as Hiei's life points hit zero ( Winner jaden!" )

Jaden smiled as he walked over to Hiei and held out his hand, "that's game!"

Hiei took it and said, "It's settled you are Jaden! Form what Alexis says no one else has that kind of lucky draw skills."

Jaden raised and eye brow and said, "half of it is my extra deck is set up so I can make a hero out of any one of my monsters to be fair witch is planning!"

Alexis laughed and held her gut, "you planning now I've heard everything!"

Blair crossed her arms and pulled out a duel disk, "You will not insult my man! That's it it's go time!"

Alexis then took her duel disk form Hiei and said, "fine Let's duel!" ( both girls life points went up to 4000)

Jaden then rolled his eyes same as Hiei as both said, "and here we go again!" the two then looked at eachother.

Penny then smiled and said, "And friendship moment! Yay!"

To be continued.


	33. Alexis vs Blair

The duel between Blair and Alexis was beginning.

Alexis smirked and looked at her hand, "beauty first!" Blair growled.

From the side liens Penny said, "I think you mean boobies first booby lady!"

Alexis turned red as she covered her chest and she could hear someone chuckling So growled and looked at her hands, "Fuck you! I use fusion sage to ad polymerization to my hand! Then I'll play it to call out my cyber Blader!"

in a moment the fusion came out ( Cyber blader Atk 2100 level 7) Alexis then set a face down leaving one card in her hand, "My turns over."

Blair drew and smiled, "Ok first up I'll play fake hero to call out Neos!" Alexis' eyes widen as Neos came out to stand before Blair ( Neo's atk 2500)

Blair then summoned out Grand mole, "I know two monsters would double cyber blader's attack but my grand mole and neos are merging Contact fusion! Grand neos!"

in a moment the mole entered Neo's back making him morph into grand neos (Grand neos atk 2500)

Jaden then yelled form the side lines ,"Let's GO NEOS!"

Alexis was slack jawed and stunned as Blair smirked and put a hand on her hips, "Jaden didn't feel like he deserved Neos after what happened with Yubel so he hand them to me. To look after. Now enough of that I use grand neo's affect normal it would bounce a monster back to the hand but fusion go back to the extra deck.

In a moment Cyber Blader vanished as the card returned to Alexis' extra deck leaving her open!

In a moment Grand neos went to attack his drill hitting Alexis' duel disk ( Alexis life points 4000-1500)

Alexis smiled as she hit a button making Golden apple pop up, "Now I get a token just as strong as grand neos and you will be gone at the end of this turn!" the token that looked like a golden copy of grand neos appeared ( token 2500)

Blair then played a spell card leaving her with one card, "puddle portal to neo space!" a glowing rainbow portal appeared below grand neos, "Now he doesn't leave unless I want him too!"

Alexis's eyes widen as she drew and looked to s chuckling Hiei and he said, "Don't you start dear!" She looked at her hand She smiled as she played a spell card, " Banner of courage! Now when my monsters attack they get 200 so token and neos are not tied anymore!"

in a moment the token killed the original by slamming his drill into neo's chest ( blair life points 4000-3800) Alex then set a card face down.

Blair then drew and smiled, "Ok now I play spell book inside the pot now we both draw three cards!" they then drew and she smiled and said, "Now I play foolish burial to send neos to the graveyard."

She then held out o-oversoul and monster reborn, "Now grand neos neos come on back!" Both neos then burst through the ground (Both monsters atk 2500)

Alexis's eyes widen as she looked at Two neos, "Wait this isn't right! How can you just do that!" She hit a button making shadow spell pop up and snare the normal neos ( neo's atk 2500-1800)

Blair smiled, "you think you can just wait out for me to lose a neos, will I will be down to one neos but I'll be on my terms!" she then held out polymerization and said, "Neos grand neos merge together become Neos knight!"

Alexis' eyes widen as did Ruby's as they said, "Wait two neos becoming a new neos!?"

in a moment the two Neos touched and merged into Neo's knight his armor shining as the chains shattered and blair said, "and he gains the attack points of the monster who wasn't normal neos ( neos knight atk 2500-5000)

Alexis's eyes widen but Hiei said, "Relax dear it can't deal battle damage!" Alexis then breath a sigh of relief as the knight slashed her token in half.

Alexis then drew and smiled and summoned cyber tutu in attack mode ( tutu atk 1000) "IT can't deal me damage so this will be fun Tutu attack direct!" the monster then span past Neos and kicked Blair's duel disk ( Blair's life points 3800-2600)

Tutu smiled as she jumped back to Alexis as she set two cards face down.

Blair smiled as she drew and and held out axe of fools, "this card is special it gives a monster one thousand more attack but takes away there affect and deals me 500 points of damage at each of my stand by phases now while that means Neo's knight will lose 1500 attack points he will be able to deal damage!"

Alexis's eyes widen as Neos knight grabbed the axe with both hands ( neo's knight atk 5000-3500)

the knight then charged in for an Axe swing on the scared tutu As Alexis hit a button on her duel disk making negate attack pop up.

A wall of wind held back Neo's Axe forcing him to jump back.

Jaden had his arms crossed as he smiled, "Axe of fools it let's neo's knight bring the pain but it's a double edged sword!"

Alexis began her turn by drawing and she said, "Tutu attack!" one kick to the duel disk later ( blair life points 2600-1400)

Alexis smiled then hit a button on her duel disk making zero gravity zone pop up making all monsters switch to defense mode (tutu def 800) ( neo's knight def def 1000)

Alexis then set a card face down and said, "My turns over!" She smiled.

Blair then drew and she glow ( Blair life points 1400-900) he then switch her knight back to attack mode ( neos knight atk 3500)

Blair then played graceful charity drew three cards and smiled as she sent two to the graveyard and said, " I play fair meteor crush!" Neos knight then glow as she said, "Now the difference between his attack and your monsters defense comes out of your life points! You can't hide form his axe!"

alexis eyes widen as she looked at her duel disk to see her face down scapegoat, "it won't help!"

in a moment Neos cut the tutu in half making Alexis' life points hit zero making the cards vanish and Alexis stand there eyes wide one twitching as she said, "Like boyfriend like girlfriend I guess." (Winner blair.)

Elsewhere

Yugi was with Sakaki holding hands as they walked when what looked like an Orichalcos solider jumped out and played the seal knocking back Sakaki and summoning a duel disk to Yugi's arm.

Yugi drew five cards and said, "Well you are clearly going first as you made the first move! And I can't believe I had to do this again!"

To be continued 


	34. Return of the seal!

The Orichalcos solider summoned out Orichalcos Gigas ( gigas atk 500-1000)

yugi then drew and looked at his hands, confused, "So that's what the puzzle gave me I play the claw of hermos!" he then played it like a spell and sent his knight counterpart to the graveyard summoning rocket hermos cannon ( atk 1500)

Yugi then looked at his four cards, "ok let's see what else I got!" He then summoned out breaker the magical warrior in attack mode who's sword glow ( Breaker atk 1600-1900)

yugi then smiled as he said, "Ok Cannon fire!" the canon then blast the enemy monster only for it to return ( solider life points 4000-3500 Gigas atk 1000-1500)

Yugi then held out apprentice illusion magician , " By discarding this breaker gains 2000 in the damage step only!" Breaker then attacked and felt a surge of power as he slashed gigas ( solider 3500-1100) ( gigas 1500-2000)

Yugi then set a card face down and said, "My turn is over!"

The solider just had his gigas smash the canon ( Yugi life points 4000-2500)

Yugi drew as he smiled at Sakaki and happily told her, "Relax I've already one! Go magician navigation! I summon out the dark magician I just drew as long with the one in my deck!" in a moment two dark magicians appeared beside him ( dark magician atk 2500 x 2 )

Yugi then played the eye of Timaeus and said, "Now my old friend merge with a dark magician come out Amulet dragon!" in a moment a magician was riding a dragon ( Amulet dragon atk 2900)

Yugi in a moment both legendary dragons cards were removed form play as he said, "that's 200 more attack so now it has 3100 attck! First up dark magician now!" The dark magician then fired on gigas

But it revived (gigas atk 2000-2500) ( solider life points 1500-1000)

Yugi then smiled as he said, "Amulet!" the dragon then breath mystic green flames on gigas only for it to once more revive.

(gigas atk 2500-3000) (solider life points 1000-400)

Yugi smiled as he turned breaker to defense mode ( breaker def 1000)

Sakaki smiled as she said, " yes! It's almost dead!" she cheered happily.

on the soliders turn the Gigas smashed dark magician (yugi life points 2500-2000)

Yugi drew and smiled and played swords of revealing light, "You can't attack for three turns now Amulet make sure it doesn't draw by smashing Gigas!" the dragon then crushed Gigas under claw but it revived.

(solider life points 400-200) (gigas atk 3000-3500)

the solider couldn't draw so it's turn just end when it started Allowing Yugi to draw.

yugi smiled as he set the card he just drew and said, "My turns over!"

The solider drew but it's turn end Allowing yugi to draw and reveal his trap card " tyrant wing equip to amulet!" in a moment Amulet's wings glow ( Amulet dragon atk 3100-3500)

Yugi then yeled out Pot of Duality " Ok now I look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand then shuffle the rest back in!" he then picked them up and smiled as he added one to his hand.

he then shuffled the other two back in his deck.

Yugi then played the card he just drew and said, "Brain control! I pay 800 life points so Gigas stands on my side this turn!"

gigas then jumped to Yugi's side (Gigas atk 3500-3000) ( yugi life points 2000-1200)

Yugi crossed his arms and said " Amulet dragon end this!" in a moment the solider explode when the green fire hit him making his life points hit zero ( winner yugi)

with the duel over Sakaki ran to his side and he smiled at her, "Now were where we?" He then kissed her.

Meanwhile

Kaoru Toudou was walking hands in her pocket, "Close my school! All thanks to the baka that won't stay dead!" she growled in rage.

that is when she noticed a moving dark shadow with red eyes it appeared three dimensional as he said, "So you want to rip out someone's soul I can relate now that the dark signers are gone there is a power void I need help filling!"

he then waved his hand making a duel disk appear on the former principle's wrist a chaos duel disk.

In a moment She turned it on and changed she now appeared to be in her late twenties her hair red, she was in a black kimono with the seal of Orichalcos on the back and had a green diamond mask around her face.

She smiled as she said, "I am now the Maiden of the Orichalcos!" She then vanished to cause chaos!

the shadow then vanished.


	35. Enter the maiden of the seal!

The maiden of the seal appeared before Miharu and smiled at the girl, " hold it right there!" her chaos duel disk turned on making one appear on Miharu along with a pair of duel cuffs, "Come on time to duel!"

Miharu drew five cards as there life points both went up to 4000. She looked at her hand, "Ok crazy bitch in a mask! I did this so I'll start I'll set two face downs and summon Mystic horsemen! ( Mystic horsemen atk 1300)

The maiden then drew and giggled, "I am not some crazy bitch but I don't blame you for not recognizing your old principle after she got some magical work done!" she giggled happily making Miharu raise and eye brow.

Miharu blinked and said, "I've heard of anti-aging cream but this is to far!"

The maiden smiled and happily summoned sonic bird (sonic bird atk 1400) the bird glow bright as she said, "Now he gives me one ritual spell card form my deck I chose advanced ritual arts and I'll play it!"

she then sent two monsters form her deck to the graveyard, "This two monsters are level seven allowing the advanced ritual to summon chakra!" in a moment the fiend appeared ( chakra atk 2450) She smiled as she looked to her four remaining cards, "Now my bride attacks your horse then Chakra attacks you!"

In a moment the horse explode when the birds talons hit it ( Miharu life points 4000-3900) A moment later Chakra's Claws slashed Miharu's duel disk ( miharu life points 3900-2450)

the maiden smiled and said, "your move now my former student!"

Miharu drew and smiled, "Ok first I remove form play my horsemen to special summon gigantes!" in a moment the red ogre was before her (gigantes atk 1900) She then smiled as she point at the bird, "HIT IT!"

in a moment the ogre used it's tree trunk make shift club to smash the bird ( maiden life points 4000-3500) Miharu then smiled as she put the spell card creature swamp into her spell and trap card zone, "Now we both only have one monster so!"

Chakra and gigantes then trade place on the board making Miharu smile, "your move!"

the maiden drew set a monster face down then played last will "Now if a monster on my field goes to the graveyard one with 1500 atk or less takes it's place! Gigantes attacks Chakra he'll die and destroy all spell and trap cars though his effect!"

in a moment Chakra slashed the ogre making Miharu's face down birth right and minor goblin official explode ( maiden life points 3500-2950)

card trooper then appeared on the maiden's side in defense mode all blue (card trooper def 400)

Miharu then drew and set a face down and said, "Chakra destroys card trooper go ahead take your bonus card!" She said growling with rage as the card trooper was slashed in half and the maiden drew.

the maiden drew again starting her turn, and smiled, "first I'll play magical stone of excavation I'll send two cards to the graveyard to take back my advanced ritual arts.

She then smiled and summoned Manju of the ten thousand hands and said, "Now he will give me a ritual monster of my chose form my deck!" the monster appeared ( thousand hands atk 1400)

She smiled as she held out black luster but Miharu hit a button "go trap hole bye bye to manju!" Manju explode as the maiden rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to be on the field for his effect to be resolved!"

the maiden then played advanced ritual arts making two monsters form the deck to the graveyard making Black luster appear ( Black luster atk 3000) in a moment the black luster slashed Chakra ( miharu life points 245000-1900)

Miharu then looked panicked but as she drew she smiled and held out her own Black luster and advanced ritual arts card, "your not the only one with that combot!" she yelled happily her black luster then appeared and two black luster slashed eachother in half.

the maiden looked at Miharu's empty hand and said, "your turn is over as you have no other moves!" she then drew.

the maiden looked at her cards and rolled her eyes, "I was hoping to end this with the seal to claim a complete soul but I guess not I summon giant Solider of stone in attack mode!" in a moment the golem appeared holding it's stone swords ( solider of stone atk 1300)

the solider then slashed Miharu's duel disk making her life points drop ( miharu life points 1900-600)

Miharu then drew and smiled," I remove form play the battle ox I throw away for black luster to summon the rock spirt!" in a moment the stone roman solider appeared ( the rock spirit atk 1700)

in a moment it chopped stone solider in half ( maiden life points 2950-2550) the maiden, " and he is 300 points stronger on my turn I now!" She then drew

the maiden looked at her hand, "So it's 2000 now I draw and end my turn!"

Miharu drew and happily said, "I don't know why my former principle has gone crazy got young and challenged me to a card game or how she magical made my duel disk appear But I got this I summon Gen warped warwolf!" the monster then appeared ( gen warped atk 2000)

In a moment the warwolf went to punch the maiden's face down only for it to flip up and Miharu's eyes to widen it was Marshmallon, "and sense it became face up thanks to my attack I take 1000 points of damage!" she gasped as her monster killed it but her life points hit zero!

the cards vanished and Miharu's jaw dropped as the cuffs made her duel disk life point counter explode leaving her cards unharmed but blinding her for a second as she fell over and land on her but and found herself unable to move

She was frozen was the maiden walked over, "everyone forgets about flip effects it could have been any number of damage dealing or board cleaning things. You lost on your own turn!" she mockingly said as she put a hand to Miharu's heart making a light appear.

the frozen Miharu's eyes widen as she was shaking and feeling like she was losing herself, " you're lucky I did not draw the seal! I can't remove all of your soul for losing the shadow game now! I wonder how much of you will be left!"

Miharu was crying as the light was now a ball and Miharu fainted the maiden vanished in green light with most of the girls soul.

Later on in the raining streets of domino Akihsia was walking With Yuuko under an umbrella when they heard what sound like a scared little girl crying.

they turned to see Miharu sniffling holding her legs in her arms crying " I want my mommy!" she sound like a child.

Akihsia blinked in confusion, as he asked, "Miharu?"

she backed away and while crying like a scared little girl asked, "How do you know my name?"

Yuuko blinked in confusion as she said," Don't worry Miharu! You seem to have lost your memories we're your friends!" she then pulled out an old group picture form the school and showed her, "see!" She even handed Miharu her compact mirror "look in to the mirror you'll see that's you, me and Akihsia in there!"

Miharu looked at the picture then to her own reflection and was confused, "But how.. last I remembered I just turned five!" She said crying scared and confused

Akihisa got down, "Miharu we don't know what but looks like something stole your memories of the last twelve years of your life we can help but only if you let us" he held out a hand and in a moment Miharu was hugging him crying.

Miharu cried, "I want to go home now!" she said like a sad child.

Akihsia closed his eyes and sighed. "so do I but there's no going back there anymore."

to be continued.


	36. Get your war face on!

At Akihsia and Yuuko's Apartment.

Akihisa and Yuuko where watched Miharu sleeping on the couch holding a pillow scared.

Akihsia was in his Barian form had his arms crossed, "Ok she think she is five as she can't remember anything past that day? How, why and who are the questions?" he asked in a worried tone rolling his eyes to look at the sleeping scared girl.

Yuuko crossed her arms and in a low whisper said, "I don't know there has been reports of former students of our old school being attacked all day. So why is clear she was part of the school! So two questions left."

Akihisa tapped his left template with his left hand, "And that's just guessing it was the same person it could be an unrelated matter leaving all three unanswered."

Yuuko rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "really dear going there? Well how do we know it's not your brother bake form the dead again to fuck with us?"

Krinos then walked in with a yawn and over heard them and said, "if it helps Mom just contact us!" she then pulled out a note taped to an arrow and opened it, "the Orichalcos has returned."

Akihsia then blinked and said, "then she would have no soul and be a lifeless shell, but let's say it's to weak to take most of a soul explaining this how did it come back and who's behind it!?"

Krinos blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Brother you are on next level stuff? Village would have just accept that and went out duel disk and deck in hand!"

Elsewhere.

in the Muto house,

Yugi had his arms crossed leaning against a wall looking at the legendary dragon cards, "First Marik now the seal! Are all my old enemies coming back to bite me in the ass?" he asked in shock.

Sakaki cleared her throat and added in, "yes this is bad but at least you won!"

Rebecca point to a screen showing a replay of the duel but only as cards, "just barely! As I monitor the cities duel disk signals I record it, one lucky draw is how yugi poo won! If he had drawn something else the waiting game would have made the soldiers monster to strong for him to destroy! And Yugi would have won!" She said sadly.

Winter shivered as she rubbed her arms, "Now that is scary such a simple strategy it only played two cards and almost won! Just goes to show how powerful this seal is to begin with!" she added hurried.

Maka crossed her arms and said, "Me and my amazoness are not scared!"

Stinger just said, "And Don't' duel I'm just the disk!" he said almost happy about that as it meant his soul was safe

Minna rubs her chin and said, "well then I guess we best all rebuild our decks to counter beat down decks, As let's face it the seal makes all decks that!" she added looking through her deck, "big time!"

Yugi nodded and looked at his deck as did all the girls it was going to be a long night of restructuring.

elsewhere at a dome building inside of the scrap yard.

setting out side was Alexis Hiei, Jaden Penny Blair, Ruby and Zarc.

Jaden rubbed his chin with his clawed hand and said, "I don't get it if they destroyed so many universe shouldn't they have enough power for what they need? I mean it makes no sense! And this is me saying that guys!"

Hiei tilted his head and rubbed his chin, "He is right Nothing could need this much souls to power nothing! Not even traveling between worlds. There is no reason behind this!"

Alexis looked between her boyfriend and Jaden and said, "My Hiei agreeing with someone in a friendly conversation now I know we're doomed!" she said worried.

Penny was looking at her deck, "I need to restructure my deck more quick fusion and power up combos yes? Or should I go more defense? I mean witch counters the seal better?"

Blair looked at her deck and said, "the neo-spacesains and Neos have my back I'm not worried after all neo space will work both players are allowed a field spell now!" She smirked happily at the thought.

Ruby rubbed her chin and said, "Wait she makes a point they can't dominate the game with that field spell anymore!" She smiled.

Zarc smirked happily as he said, "My dimensions dragons once turned one universe into a multiverse! They will win this fight for me!" he said smugly!

Jaden looked to him and said, "you know you worry everyone when you say shit like that right?" he asked confused as he pulled out a phone and said, "Ok let's send out a group text to worn everyone else!"

Elsewhere

the maiden of the seal was in a duel against what looked like Kouta his side only had a face down! His life 500 life points

the only card on the maidens side was the seal and her life points where 400

The maiden then drew and summoned out Sonic bird. It Appeared before her ( sonic bird atk 1400-1900)

she then played a spell card, "I don't need a ritual monster to beat you my cold wave seals all spell and traps for 2 turns!"

Kouta's eyes widen he looked at his duel disk his face down mystic cylinder would turn on and win him the game like he planned.

in a moment the bird hit him making his life points hit zero and he screamed as the seal took away his soul.

the maiden then smiled and fanned herself, "another one bites the dust!" she giggled happily before walking over to Kouta's soulless shell and took out his deck and looked throw it pulling out three cards as she said, "this will be better in my hands after all not like you can play them!"

she then throw the rest of the deck on to the soulless shell of Kouta and laughed evilly.

elsewhere in the city a girl had showed up she was in a black coat hiding most of her black gloves a version of Kaibaman's duel disk that replaced white with black and blue with red she had long flowing black hair cat ears on her head and a black red eyes mask on her face hiding her face.

She then ran off jumping to a roof top like a cat or a ninja and she looked around and said, "come on dad I know this is your home town where is that guy you talked about! We need him! We need the guy who taught you how to duel! We need Yugi!"

She then began jumping form building to building and came to some random centaur on the street and said, "Were can I find Yugi!?" she demanded.

the Centaur pulled out a duel disk form her bag, "duel me for the information and let's bet our rarest cards!" the cat girl In the dragon mask nodded.

later on in the game the cat girl was down to 1000 life points to centaur had 1900 life points.

the centaur had out a Jinzo (atk 2400).

the cat girl had nothing and it was her move and she only had one card in her hand and she said, "Draw!" she looked at it and smiled and held out Silent doom " my red eyes returns in defense mode!"

the large dragon then appeared in Defense mode rising form the ground ( red eyes def 2000) She then held out inferno fire blast "I have a red eyes black dragon out so you take 2400 points of damage you lose!" in a moment the red eyes shot a fireball at the Centaur making her life points hit zero and the cards vanish.

the cat girl in the dragon mask then said," Now tell me were to find Yugi!" She demanded!

To be continued.


	37. the Girl in the dragon mask!

Outside the Muto Game shop the girl in the dragon mask was banging on the front door, "I come to see Yugi muto!"

In a moment Yugi walked out stinger in duel disk mode on his wrist and said, "Another minion of the seal!"

The girl showed her deck so Yugi saw no copy of the deal as she said, "I'm not a minion of the seal!" She then load in her deck into her duel disk and removed her mask and said, "I'm Blake belladonna wheeler. Long story short the seal came to remnant and the only one who knew what a shadow game was Joey wheeler who end up being my step father and raising me after this whole I got turned back into a kid thing!"

Yugi looked at his duel disk and drew a hand, "So let me guess you want a match to see if I'm really yugi?" Blake nodded as she drew her hand ( both player life points 4000)

Yugi looked at his hand, "I'll start!" He then set a face down card and a monster in face down defense mode, "My turns over!"

Blake looked confused as she drew, "that's not how Dad talked about your deck!" She said confused as she looked at her hand She then played "cards of the red stone! I send one red eyes form my hand and one form my deck and draw two cards!"

She then discard two red eyes and drew two cards. She then held out mystic space typhoon and said, "good bye to your face down!" Yugi's face down mirror force then explode and She summoned out blue flame swords men in attack mode (Blue flame swordsmen atk 1800)

in a moment her monster charged in to attack yugi's face down only for it to flip up into magician's robe who held back the flaming sword with it's staff ( magician's robe def 2000) (blake life points 4000-3800)

Yugi then yelled out, "Quick effect on your turn I can send one spell or trap card form my hand to the graveyard to make a dark magician jump to my field!" he then sent a card and out came dark magician ( atk 2500)

Blake's eyes widen as she said, "Ok that's more like dad's stories! My turns over now!" she said eyes widen In shock!

Yugi then drew He then summoned out skilled dark magician in attack mode ( skilled dark magician atk 1900) in a moment the Skilled wizard blast blue flame swords men ( blake life points 3800-3700)

Blake's eyes widen, "and I don't have anything to revive by his effect!" Dark magician then hit Blake's duel disk with a magic blast ( blake life points 3700-1200)

Blake drew and smiled she wet two face down cards and a monster in face down defense mode and said, "My turns over!"

Yugi then drew and set a card and said, "Dark magician attack!" in a moment the face dwon dark Valkyria was destroyed only for Blake to hit a button, "Let's go rope of life! Now she returns 800 points stronger!"

the destroyed fairy then reappeared in attack mode ( dark Valkyria atk 1800-2600)

Yugi then switched skilled dark magician to defense mode ( def 1700) and he clapped, "Nicely done! This is just like dueling joey again!" he said happily

Blake drew and smiled, "Ok first up I summon my monster again to turn on her Gemini affect and I use it to remove her counter to detory robe!" robe then exploded a moment later the fairy fired on Dark magician destroying him ( yugi life points 4000-3900)

Yugi then drew and played, "Swords of revealing light will stop you form attacking for three turns!" one of skilled dark magician's gems glow showing he gained a counter.

Blake then drew summoned out little wingaurd( little winguard atk 1400) making Yugi hit a button on his duel disk making Dark renewal pop up

little wingaurd and skilled where then sucked into the coffin and when the lid closed it explode revealing dark magician

Blake blinked and said, "Ok now not sure how to feel about that my turns over!"

Yugi then drew and held out a monster card, "Apprentice illusion magician in damage caulculation I can send her to the grave yard to give one dark spell caster on my field another 2000 that gives dark magician 4500 attack points it's over dark magic attack!"

dark magician glow with his new power and fired on Blake's fairy destroying it making her life points hit zero! ( winner yugi!)

the cards vanished as Stinger returned to normal and said, "And another win for the king of games! But that was kind of a lucky draw!"

Yugi looked to him and said, "I know even my this games standards that was lucky!"

Blake then bowed and said, "Ok my dad was right about you please teach me so I can get my parents back form the seal!"

Yugi smiled and helped her up, "Anything for my best friend!"

Blake smiled happily and then bowed, "thanks but don't get this twist I have no interest in romance with you!"

Maka Minna Winter Sakaki and Rebecca then yelled in out an upstairs window, "GOOD THING AS IT IS THE BED IS GETTING A BIT TO SMALL FOR US ALL ANYHOW!"

Blake turned red as she quickly put her mask back on to hid her blush."Eep!"

elsewhere

Miharu was dueling Yuuko her only cards out where Gem knight pearl and giga power making the monster 2500 attack, her life points where 1000 and it was Yuuko's turn she had no cards on the field, one card in her hand and only 500 life points.

Yuuko drew and said, "Ok I play hammer shot with destroys the highest attack powered monster currently on the board!" in a moment Gem knight pearl was smashed under a cartoonishly large hammer

Miharu jumped and said, "bye bye knight!" she waved looking said as Yuuko summoned out the dragon dwelling in the cave in attack mode (atk 1300) and

Yuuko said, "My dragon attacks directly so that's game!" 

Miharu fell over looking sad, "I'll never be good at this!"

Krinos then ran over to her and hugged her, "don't' worry sister it comes with practice you did better this time and if Yuuko hadn't drawn a monster you would have won on your neck turn" she said showing that miharu's next draw would have been rock spirit.

Miharu smiled weak and got up hugging the amazon happily ," Oks big sis!" She smiled sounding like a five year old!

Akihisa was rubbing his chin watching, "I don't understand what happened or why it's either this or soul removal that is happening to our former school mates?"

at that moment elsewhere Kubo was walking when the maiden of the seal showed up duel disk ready.

Kubo turns his own and said, "I am ready! For you evil witch!"

the maiden said, "is that any way to talk to your old principle!"

Kubo then adjusted his glasses as he drew his hand, "My only headmaster is Yusei Fudo had master of midnight academy!" he said bravely.

to be continued.


	38. Kubo vs the maiden of the seal!

Kubo and the maiden stood ready ( both player life points 4000)

the maiden started, "ladies first!"

Kubo then looked at her and said, "ok btu as I don't' see a lady you can go first!"

the maiden growled as she looked at her starting hand She then played a field spell, "the seal of Orichalcos!" in a moment the seal appeared around them as she summoned out a monster, "go Gemini elves!" the elves then appeared ( Gemini elves atk 1900-2400)

Kubo drew and looked at his hand, "Very well I draw!" he then looked at it and smiled, "first up pot of greed!" he then drew two cards then set three face down cards. "next up I send two face dwons to the graveyard to summon ant eater eating ant and one of my face downs is statue of the wicked so my token appears to!

Anteater eating ant then appeared beside the token who (anteater eating ant atk 2200 wicket token def 1000) Kubo then Sent his ant to the graveyard and set a monster In face down defense mode," I'll now sacrifice to set a monster in defense mode my turn is over!"

the maiden drew looked at her hand and said, "My elves destroy the token!" in a moment the elves fired off an energy blast that destroyed the token monster, "Turns over!"

Kubo then drew and hit a button on his duel disk, "I activate my compilsory evacuation device! To return your elves to your hand!" in a moment the maiden's monster left form her field to her hand.

Kubo then summoned a monster in attack mode, "Come out hydrogeddon!" the mass of hydrogen in the shape of a dinosaur then appeared ( hydrogeddon atk 1600) in a moment it fired off a bullet of air hitting the maiden (Maiden life points 4000-2400)

Kubo crossed his arms and happily said, "My turns over bitch!"

the maiden drew and she looked enraged She then smiled as she summoned out a monster, "come out sonic bird!" the bird then appeared ( sonic bird atk 1400-1900)

She then added a spell to form her deck to her hand, "Sonic bird gives me black illusion ritual with I use by sending my oppressed people to the graveyard to summon relinquished who absorbs your dinosaur thing!"

the ritual monster then appeared and absorbed Kubo's monster making it's head appear in it's stomach ( Relinquished atk 0-500-2100)

the maiden smiled, and said, "Now use your new power my ritual beast to attack his face down!" the ritual monster then attacked only for the face down to pop up into labyrinth wall (def 3000) the ritual mosnters claws bounced off the wall ( maiden life points 2400-1500)

Kubo smiled at his life points still 4000 the maiden growled as he drew and said, "I'm setting all those souls you trapped in the seal free! I play brain control to take over Relinquished and yes I know it'll lose 500 as it's free of the seal now! ( Kubo life points 4000-3200)

the ritual monster then changed sides ( Relinquished 2100-1600)

Kubo smiled as he summoned out Black brachios ( atk 1800) Kubo adjusted his glasses as he said, "Now your bird gets switched to defense thanks to my dinosaur's affect with activates upon summoning it only has a 1000 defense so my dinosaur crushes it!"

in a moment the bird was stepped on by the dinosaur and the miaden's eyes widen in shock, "It' can't be!" she saw her life points 1500 and the monster ready to attack at 1600

Kubo smiled as he said, "Attack relinquished!" the ritual monster then back handed the maiden making her life points hit zero! ( winner Kubo!)

the seal then began to close in on her as she laughed maiden and rose her hand making a strange energy blow into the vortex above, "please I've ripped enough soul fragments form shadow games where I did not draw the seal to equal a whole soul! I'll give that up to please the seal saving myself!"

the seal then vanished around them and Kubo yelled out in rage! "YOU CHEATED YOUR WAY OUT OF IT! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS AND FORMER CLASS MATES!" He yelled in rage Barbaros's ghostly image appearing behind him.

The maiden giggled and said, "Sorry no rematch for now I clearly need to get stronger to stand against you Kubo!" she then vanished in a burst of Green light!

Kubo's duel disk closed as he fell down to his knees as he hitting the ground with his left fist , "GOT DAM IT! DAMIT DAMIT DAM IT ALL TO HELL!" He his rage growing with each hit, "I HAD HER! I HAD HER!"

Barbaros put a hand on Kubo's shoulder as he watched his partner cry, as it start to rain almost making it look like the world was trying to hid his tears.

Elsewhere Ruby was with Zarc both of them looking around the scrapyard.

Ruby was running around at full speed looking at damaged runners, "come on just need an intact chip to finish the thing!" She said frustrated at having all but one part.

In a moment Ruby opened a damaged runner and picked up a chip and looked at it " a little bit up but work Jaden can jury rig a working one with the damaged one we have!" She said happily as she jumped for joy and said, "finally my duel runner will be finished!"

She then heard Zarc yelling, "Dearest you beast come see this!" She blinked as she ran to her boyfriend.

Ruby's eyes widen at what she was seeing. In the middle of the junkyard was Weiss beaten cloths ripped blood, and missing her left arm.

Ruby then screamed loud, "CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

Zarc nodded and held out his phone, "Already on it!"

Later on Weiss was waking up bandaged in a strange room and she looked to her left to see no arm making her scream, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!"

that is when Ruby held her down, "Relax Weiss relax, we found you like that but's it's ok you have a friend with you. "

Weiss then noticed Zarc in the corner and she asked, "Who's he?"

Ruby then smiled, "Weiss meet my boyfriend Zarc, Zarc meet my super besty better the nthe resty Weiss!" she sound so happy.

Weiss screamed and said, "What kind of crazy alternate universe did I wake up into!" She yelled in horror!

Zarc then rubbed his chin, "pretty crazy seeing as card games on motorcycles are a thing and it is awesome, .. Yugo man clam it down in there!" he said holding his chest, "Sorry my soul is still unstable form being ripped into five parts and glued back together!"

Weiss then passed out again!

Yang then came in and said, "Ok where's our girl!" she then noticed Weiss passed out missing an arm Yang blinked 'some thing is telling me she shouldn't be the member of team rwby missing an arm but I don't know why?"

Zarc smiled and said, "While Yang your having a multiverse viewing moment! A moment where you see through the eyes of other yous across the multiverse, That's amazing. I use to be able to do it when I was ripped into parts!" he said rubbing his chin, "Try to focus on remnant and close your eyes!"

Yang then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and in a moment her Aura glow then her eyes shot open and she screamed holding her eyes, "I saw myself losing my arm to some crazy bull faunus with a sword!"

Ruby turned to look at her sister, "But I'm suppose to be the one doing weird magic stuff I'm a signer and I have silver eyes!" She yelled ticked off.

to be continued.


	39. Chapter 39

In the hospital room Weiss was holding her bandaged arm as she watched Ruby and yang play a card game.

Weiss then blinked in confusion as Ruby held out a blue card and Yang crossed her arms, "Got dam it!" was all yang could say.

ruby smirked and said, "And that's a win for me?"

Weiss then said," I don't know what I just saw and I don't care!" she said laying back in a moment Jaden walked in and screamed.

Jaden then screamed, "AAAHH scar over the eye see not so fun when someone does it to you" he said enraged.

Yang then held out her hands, "Calm down dragon boy you are her first extra specie! Weiss this is our Friend Jaden he's half dragon! Dragon boy Weiss!"

Weiss's eyes widen and one start twitching, "Dragon that's impossi.." she stopped mid word when Jaden made his wings pop out and fire came out of his mouth as he breath out.

Weiss put uninjured hand up and said, "Ok you a dragon!" she sound scared and Ruby laughed.

Ruby held her sides, "Weiss Jaden's the nice guy there is he just wants to race play card games, and make up with his girlfriend Blair." Her tone was like she was mocking Weiss triggering the Schnee to shoot a glare.

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Well raciest bitch aside the new girl at school said she knew you guys!" he then stepped a side and in a moment Blake walked in and all four girls eyes widen.

In a moment Ruby tackled Blake and happily yelled, "TEAM RWBY UNION! Why tell I tell Zarc! That's my boyfriend with five souls! You'll like him Blake!"

Weiss blinked and stared at Blake before noticing her arm, " What are you wearing?"

Blake looked to her red eyes duel disk, "oh you never seen duel monster then.. We should fix that, it's kind of the go to thing here!"

Ruby smiled and said, "perfect! Yang vs Blake I say!" she then pulled out her duel disk and hand it to Yang.

Yang blinked and said, "Wait this is a hospital room .. let's go outside I'm sure Weiss wants to get out of here anyway!" they all nodded and the Confused Weiss moved along as Jaden looked at her and said, "I can't wait to see your face!" he then pulled out his phone as they got outside.

Yang and Blake turned on there duel disk, and Yang looked at her hand "I'll start (both player life points 4000) I summon Warrior Dai grepher!" in a moment the monster appeared making Weiss jump back in shock. ( grepher atk 1700)

Jaden rolled his eyes and said, "It's just a hologram as this isn't a shadow game. Shadow game is when the monsters are real! Really something scary!"

Blake then drew and set three cards and smiled," I summon out Valkyrian Knight!" in a moment the knight appeared ( knight atk 1900) a moment later the knight charged slashing Yang's monster ( Yang life points 4000-3800)

Ruby then looked at the shocked Weiss " The goal is to drain the other players life points to zero!" she said happily hugging a stunned Weiss.

Yang then drew and set a monster in defense mode and said, "Ok going to need to be smarter about this! I set a face down monster then play the spell card ookazi!" Blake's duel disk then got a small fire ( blake life points 4000-3200)

Yang then looked at her two cards, "that's all I got!"

Blake then drew and played foolish burial to send a monster form her deck to the graveyard then she said " Now I summon Rocket warrior!" the monster then appeared ( rocket atk 1500)

in a moment the new warrior turned himself into a rocket and destroyed the set monster then the knight slashed yang's duel disk. ( Yang life points 3800-1900)

Yang then drew and smiled," Ok time to take a page form professor Fudo's book first I summon warrior of zera then activate the affect of the turret warrior in my hand. By sending a warrior to the graveyard he summons and gains it's attack power, So that makes Torrent warrior 2800!"

in a moment the power monster appeared but Blake hit a button flipping up "torrential tribute this trap destroys all monsters when one is summoned!"

Yang's eyes widen as the field flooded for a moment washing away all the monsters.

Blake smiled and drew as she said, "Ok come on out Blue flame swordsmen!" in a moment the blue flaming warrior appeared (blue flame swordsmen atk 1800) in a moment he slashed Yang's duel disk ( Yang life points 1900-100) She then growled as she drew and said, "Ok I play warrior returning alive to get back turret!"

Yang then summoned in attack mode the monster motivational captain ( captain atk 400) she then said, "ok when he's summoned I get to summon a level four or lower warrior form my graveyard warrior dai grepher returns and I send him away to summon turret!"

in a moment Turret appeared ( turret warrior atk 1200-2900)

yang then smiled as she crossed her arms, "Ok take Aim on blue flame swordsmen" before her monster fired Blake hit a button and said, "Go roulette spider!"

a spider with an arrow on his back side then jumped on to Turret's face as Blake said, " Now we roll of a dice out come decides what happens next!" a giant dice then dropped and land on a two and Blake said, "Oh fuck!"

in a moment Turret fired directly on Blake ( Blake life points 3200- 300) as the Smoke cleared Blake, "It still doesn't matter blue will attack motivational on my neck turn ending to duel with me as the winner any how! But good game!"

Yang put a hand on her hip and looked at the score and said, "Well shit I made that awesome move and I'm still done, Well nice win blake! ( winner blake!"

the two girls then shock hands and Ruby moved her hand in front of Weiss's face, "We lost her!"

Elsewhere Akihisa was walking when he stopped and morphed into his barian form and with out turning around he said, "I can sense your evil took you long enough!"

the maiden of the seal was behind him saying, "had to work my way up to my best student!?" Akihsia turned and raised and eye brow, "You cunning and resourcefulness is what I want in my students! It's why I made that system to make sharp minded students who had what it took to make it in this world and weed out the weak willed fools who think all you need is brains all the upper class were doomed unprepared for collage and in finding a job while the lower class had plans for life! Trust me when I said the school was the opposite of what you thought and you are the biggest success! You didn't even let death stop you!"

Akihsia turned drawing a hand as he said, "Shut up and duel witch!"

to be continued. 


	40. Akihsia vs the miaden of the seal

Akihsia stared at the maiden as he drew his hand, "I will start so this can end sooner!" he then set a face down monster in defense mode and said, "My turn is over!"

The maiden set a face down card in to her spell and trap card zone and summoned la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp in attack mode ( La jinn atk 1800)

She then held out her hand sending her Gennie to attack only for Ghost gardna to flip up (ghost gardna def 1900) the Genie was pushed back ( maiden life points 4000-3900)

the maiden clapped, "if you had a mouth you would been smirking"

Akihsia drew not talking to her as he held out performpal recasting, "Now I'll shuffle back in my partnaga then drew two cards!" he then shuffled the monster back in to his deck and drew two new cards.

all the while the maiden comment on him being no fun he then sent way his gardna to summon out cyber tech alligator (atk 2500) Akihsia then said, "Form studying records your deck use anti-effect traps to keep your field long enough for you to ritual summon Cyber tech is a normal monster so he is in no danger!" the Maiden's eyes widen as the cyborgs monster slashed her Genie apart ( maiden life points 3900-3200)

The maiden drew and summoned out Manju of ten thsouand hands, "I use him to give me black luster ritual so I can send him and the monster in my hand to the graveyard!" she then played the spell the monster had given her making it and one other monster vanish and black luster appear before her.

Black luster then appeared (black luster atk 3000) in a moment it slashed Akihia's machine I nahlf ( akihsia life point 4000-3500)

Akihisa just drew and held out " Card of destruction "he then sent his hand away and drew four new cards as the maiden send her hand away and drew two new ones

Akihsia then made the ghostly image of mix roid appear, "By paying have my life points I remove him and my two armoroids form play to summon pair cycroid!" the bike then appeared ( pair cycroid atk 1600) ( Akihsia life points 3500-1750)

Akihsia then said, "This fusion monster can skip past your monsters and attack direct " the bike then raced but was stopped by chains the trap fiendish chains had been activate by the maiden.

Akihsia held out vehicroid connection zone and said, "I merge the bike with speedroid passglider in my hand come on out super vechicroid mobile base in defense mode" the massive machine then showed up ( mobile base def 5000)

the maiden's eyes widen as she drew and end her turn.

Akishia drew and summoned goblindergh and said, "I change him to defense with his has zero to summon mirror conductor now I pay 500 life points to switch mobile base's attack and defense and change him to attack mode!" the base got up ( mirror conductor atk 600) ( mobile base atk 0-5000) ( akihsia life points 1750-1250)

the maiden gasp as Akihsia said, "Now mirror and the goblin are level fours so I over lay them to summon utopia! " the two monster then became units for the xyz monster ( utopia atk 2500)

In a moment the base punched black luster ( maiden life points 3200-1200) Akihsia then said," Now sense this is solid vision and I'm picking up on shadow magic good bye!" in a moment utopia slashed the maiden making her brake apart in to black mist and vanish as her life points hit zero

Akihsia returned to normal and sighed," I'll be need to reformate my deck again when I get back!"

To be continued.


	41. enter the Rare hunters!

In the Muto Game shop.

Rebecca was ripping a copy of the seal in half as she said, "Well I beat one! And set those souls free!" she said with pride.

Sakaki ripped two copies with a smirk of superiority, "I beat two!"

Winter ripped up two as well and looked at her, "Same!"

Maka was ripping apart five copies of the seal with a smirk saying, "Sorry ladies but looks like I win!"

Minna throw ten ripped copies of the seal of Orichalcos down making all of the other girls eyes widen as they looked at the snake lady who was laughing, "no I won and because of the bed I get first place on the who gets pregnant in what order chart! Yugi's first baby is mine bitches!" she said with pride and joy!

The other girls jaws hit the floor with a show at how many she beat, "What is this!? Some kind of joke!?"

Minna span around and smirked," Nope I just trapped them! My trap deck is unbeatable with the Anti-jinzo cards I have!" she said with a smirk.

Yugi walked in and dumped a back fool of burned copies of the seal as he said, "Can we all take this seriously please?"

the girls all whistled nonchalantly.

Elsewhere.

Jaden was dueling against some rare hunter who had the seal. He had nothing on his board and the rare hunter had the seal and a red eyes equipped with body of mist ( red eyes black dragon atk 2900) (jaden life points 50) ( rare hunter life points 4000)

Jaden drew and smirked, "Ok now different dimension capsule kicks in giving me the card!" he said with joy a new card appeared in his hand and he held out miracle fusion!" Ok let's merge together avian clyaman and bubble man come on out vision hero trinity!" in a moment the three ghostly heroes appeared and merged into the living vision hero ( Trinity atk 2500-5000)

Jaden smirked and with pride said," And the best part is not his one turn attack double but he can attack three times but not direct, but mist body makes your monster immortal but damage still happens so that's 2100 points of damage an attack got you!" in a moment trinity fired two lasers form his hands that hit red eyes making the hunter's life points hit zero and the hunter screamed as his soul was ripped out and the souls he stole were being released at the same time.

Jaden smirked as he said, "this beat them free the souls they captured thing is easy!" he then retracted his organic duel disk, as he put his hands in his pocket and walked off looking at a street clock, "and Blair has another two hours of detention, maybe I can hang with Alexis and Hiei, no no Jaden don't be a third wheel!"

Jaden then looked around as he stretched his left shoulder, "Maybe Penny well want to hang out with her brother? Where is she anyhow I lost where in the rare hunter rush." He said confused.

Elsewhere

Penny was starting a duel against a random rarehunter. ( both player life points 4000)

The rare hunter acted like a drone and summoned out battle ox (atk 1700) then set a face down ending it's turn.

Penny drew and looked at the field before holding out polymerization, "I fuse the roboyarou and robolady in my hand into super roboyarou!"

the two machines then merged into one ( Super roboyarou atk 1200) Penny then set two face downs so she only had one card in her hand as she said, "I'll throw down two face downs and roborayrou gains 1000 when he attacks a monster so he attacks making him 2200 in the damage step!"

the robot then used it's lance to slash the ox in half ( rare hunter life points 4000-3500) in a moment the rare hunter hit a button making rope of life pop up he then sent his hand to the graveyard making the battle ox reappear stronger ( battle ox atk 1700-2500)

Penny held her chin and comment, " a pretty basic strategy I thought you rare hunters spammed counterfeit and rare cards in duels?" she sound confused before she said, "anyway your move!"

The rare hunter drew and just order battle ox to attack only for Penny to flip up scrap iron scarecrow with the ox hit with it's axe before the trap reset it's self, face down Penny smirked as he sighed it was her turn.

Penny drew and looked at her hand and held out "limiter remover!" ( super roborayrou atk 1200-2400)

Penny smiled and said, "And he still gets the extra thousand as he's attacking a monster!" in a moment once more the robot slashed the ox in half ( rare hunter life points 3500-2600)

Penny smirked and crossed his arms and said, "Now I use his affect to switch him out with his sister who wasn't affect by limiter remover so she won't die and I won't be defenseless!" in a moment the robot span becoming super robolady ( super robolady atk 1200)

The rare hunter drew so there was two cards in his hand he then played monster reborn making a monster for his graveyard reappear it was battle ox and in a moment it went back to the graveyard as he summoned Jinzo ( Jinzo atk 2400)

Penny's eyes widen, "So no traps so my scarecrow can't save her!" she looked at the two cards in her hand as Jinzo blast her fusion to the graveyard. ( Penny life points 4000-2800)

Penny drew so she had three cards and smiled, "perfect refusion I'm getting lady back!" in a moment the fusion returned ( super robolady atk 1200) " Now I hate to do this by I play Axe of fools and give it to Jinzo with gives one thousand attack but takes away affects and makes you lose 500 life points in all of my standby phases." In a moment she played the spell and Jinzo gained the axe (Jinzo atk 2400-3400)

Penny smiled as she looked at her last card and her two faces downs and said, "Now I can use traps once more! I flip up my trap reverse with turns affects giving attack in to lowering attack and lowering attack in to gain attack till the end phase, so now jinzo's axe makes him lose power!" ( jinzo atk 3400-1400)

The machine groaned as it glow a sickly purple while now dragging it's axe on the ground like it couldn't carry it any more.

Penny smiled and held out her last card in her hand, "rush recklessly as it was played after it's safe form trap reverse so my lady gains 700 more attack" (super robolady atk 1200-1900)

in a moment Lady glow golden and charged slashing Jinzo in half with her lance making it explode ( rare hunter life points 2600-2100)

Penny smiled and said, "Well my turns over ( super robolady atk 1900-1200) the robot lady's glow vanished.

it was once more the hunters turn and he played premature burial returning Jinzo to life making it burst out form the ground (rarehunter life points 2100-1300) a moment later Jinzo blast Robot lady ( penny life points 2800-1600)

it was Penny's turn and she rolled her eyes and drew before playing pot of greed to draw two new cards and she said, "I'm starting to hate you boring but practical rare hunter!" she said with a sigh.

She looked at the two cards and smiled, "Well that will work. Overload fusion I remove form play normal roboyarou and robolady to summon another super roboyarou!" in a moment ghostly images of the machines merged into super Roboyarou ( super Roboyarou atk 1200)

Penny then another spell and said, "Fusion weapon! This equip spell gives level six or lower fusions 1500 more atk!" in a moment the Robot's arm became a cannon ( super Roborayrou atk 1200-2700)

the robot was glowing golden as Penny said," and he still gets the extra thousand when he attacks a monster so fire!" the robot then fired on jinzo killing it ( rare hunter life points 1600-300)

Penny's turn was over and she sighed as the rare hunter drew and played dark hole destroying her monster and he had to end his turn.

Penny drew and summoned Robolady (atk 450) she then said," I was hoping for a different machine for once but what ever she's strong enough to end this hit him!" the pink robot lady then punched the rare hunter making his life points hit zero ( winner penny!"

in a moment the hood fell down revealing the rare hunter to be some kind of faceless machine.

Penny crossed her arms and said, "I feel insulted!" she said with Venom in her voice.

to be continued.


	42. Battle of the twins!

Akihisa was currently dueling against a rare hunter who was using the seal he had utopia who had two units, Akihisa he 50 life points while the rare hunter had 3200 life points an a summoned skull! (atk 3000 thanks to the seal)

Akihisa then drew starting his turn as he said, "I shine xyz summon Utopia prime!" in a moment Utopia transformed into it's upgraded form ( utopia prime 2510)

the barian held out his hand and said, "now let's do this I detach his tree units to destroy all other special summoned monsters and your skull came out through monster reborn!" the units then explode getting rid of the skull ( Akihsia's life points 50-10)

Akihisa then played Axe of fools making it replace utopia's sword ( Utopia prime atk 2510-3510) in a moment the xyz monster slashed the rare hunter ending the duel and taking the hunter's soul.

Akihisa returned to his human form and walked away as he said, "how many clowns have gotten hold of a card that create shadow games."

elsewhere in the City Krinos was yelling out, "Akihisa Akihisa!"

She then heard someone else calling out for Akihisa and turned to see a guy who looked like Yuuko he had a dark grye tank top that showed his belly button darker grey pants and boats along with gold arm bands.

Krinos put on her duel disk when she saw he had one, "Those arm bands you are a rare hunter! What do you want with my brother!?" She said sounding bossy

the guy looked confused as he turned on his duel disk as he said, "your brother?"

Krinos then sighed, "Thanks to amazoness foolishness mothers stupidly gave up there sons That's why I left the village and why many else did my brother Akihsia my twin saved us despite being abandoned by our mother the queen, and he saved us form an evil women evil is something that lurks in the heart of all! But he was able to fight it something most amazoness can no longer claim!" ( both there life points went up to 4000)

Hideyoshi drew a hand and rolled his eyes, "I don't want back story I want to stop him form marrying my sister! I am Hideyoshi Rare hunter and here to stop my sister form marrying a got dam zombie!"

Krinos drew her hand and yelled out, "My name is Krinos and HE IS BARIAN NOT ZOMBIE! Takashi now he Zombie! You want brother you'll have to beat me! Ladies first sir!" Hideyoshi's eyes widen at her calling him a boy.

Krinos looked at her five cards She set a face down then summoned Amazoness trainee in attack mode ( amazoness trainee atk 1500) then she played lucky iron axe making the trainee put the chain on her hip and pick up the axe ( trainee atk 1500-2000)

Krinos then crossed her arms, "your move!" she said with spite!

Hideyoshi drew and looked at his six cards before setting five face down cards, "your move and also you are one of the few people to get I'm a boy!"

Krinos blinked in confusion, as she drew summoned out Amazoness archer (Amazoness archer atk 1400) "Me can see where others would get confused, me calling you sir was just because Yuuko say she have twin brother. Amazoness attack!"

Hideyoshi hit a button on his duel disk making mirror force pop up destroying Krinos amazoness. Krinos then hit a button on her duel disk making amazoness will power pop up, "this trap returns trainee so she finish's attack!" ( trainee atk 1500)

Trainee then reappeared and hit hideyoshi's duel disk with her chain ( hideyoshi life points 4000-2500)

Hideyoshi drew and set another face down and said, "Activate trap monster statue of Anguish pattern!" the trap then flipped up into the stone monster in defense mode ( Statue def 2500)

Hideyoshi smirked as he said "now every time a monster is summoned form the spell and trap card zone I get to destroy one of your cards Now I activate Zoma the spirit and Embodiment of Apophis two monster and you only have two cards!" the two trap monsters then appeared (Zoma atk 1800) ( Apophis atk 1600)

Both of Krinos' cards exploded and in a moment both trap monster attack Krinos (Krinos life points 4000-600)

Krinos then drew and looked at her hand She then played lighting vortex and sent a card to the graveyard making all three trap monsters explode She then played warrior returning alive to get back trainee and resummon her ( Trainee atk 1500)

Hideyoshi hit a button on his duel disk making metal reflect slime pop up in defense mode ( metal reflect slime def 3000)

Krinos noticed she was out of cards, "Darn your move!"

Hide Yoshi drew and played his last two cards face down as he flipped up another trap card, "Justice desserts you take 500 points of damage for each monster you control! ( Krinos life points 600-100)

Krinos' jaw dropped as he end his turn and she drew, "stupid trap deck! It like dueling Yugi's snake lady" She then looked at her card and switched trainee to defense mode ( trainee def 1300) "Me end turn now!"

Hideyoshi drew and smiled as he hit a button and made destruction ring pop up, "Now I send my slime to the graveyard and we both lose one thousand life points I'll have fifteen hundred life points left while you'll hit zero sorry lady but you lose!" The slime then explode ending the game as a win for Hideyoshi.

Krinos fell down jaw dropped as Hideyoshi smiled and said, "Now I believe our deal was you would take me to your brother?"

Krinos looked sad and turned around, "come with me I know where his dorm room is he'll be back there sooner or later you can wait for him!" she said sounding sad.

to be continued. 


	43. To dark world!

Akihisa and Yuuko where returning to the midnight academy dorms when they spot HIdeyoshi duel disk out.

In a moment Akihsia took on his battle morph and held out his d-pad and said, "let me guess you beat my sister and she had to tell you where to find me now it's a duel where if I lose I have to let you take Yuuko home?"

Yuuko growled as her brother nodded and the duel between them start.

Akihisa drew his opening hand ( both player life points 4000) "You challenged me so I shall start He then held out two cards with grow to larger versions of them selves they where performapals, guitartle and drummerilla as he said, "Scale set six and two"

Akihisa then Drew a card so he had four as he said, "My other scale zone is a performapal letting me draw through guitartle's affect. "

Akihsia held out two monster cards making them grow and project there own holograms as he said, "Pendulum summon slate warrior (atk 1900) and Dododo Bot! ( Atk1800) ( both monsters level four)

Akihisa crossed his arms and looked to his sister, "sister do not tell me his strategy I will win fairly or lose fairly!"

Krinos looked down while crying, "curse your honor brother"

Hideyoshi drew then set five face down cards into his battle city duel disk as he said, "My turns over."

Akihisa drew then hideyoshi hit a button making three metal reflective slimes pop up ( monster level ten def 3000 x 3 )

Akihsia then used his pendulum monster to draw again and he smiled," So a trap deck fitting for someone like you but I have a counter giant Tsunade returns all spells and traps to there owners hand" in a moment his pendulum cards shrunk to normal size and returned to his hand as Hideyoshi was forced to pick up his five traps making his trap monsters vanish.

Akihisa out Kunoichi ( level four atk 1800) and he smiled and point at all three of his monsters, " Now hit him!" the lady ninja and the robot then slashed Hideyoshi's duel disk and slate warrior smacked it making hideyoshi's life points hit zero ending the duel ( winner Akihisa)

Akihisa returned to normal as he watched Hideyoshi's eyes twitch. The barian then comment and said, "IF you had a real monster card to guard you would have gotten another turn. Witch is a shame there are trap monster tuners and traps to allow you to synchro summon on your opponents turn. Plus trap monster is Xyz summoning gold, if you don't want anything but traps in your main deck at least have an extra deck!"

He then took Yuuko's hand and left with her leaving Hideyoshi frozen.

Krinos then followed her brother yelling, "Brother how did you do that he beat me? How did you win that easy?"

Akihsia then looked to her and said, "I got lucky and drew the right card nothing else to it, but the flaws I point out where real."

Elsewhere Blake was dueling a rare hunter who was using the seal she finished him off by using call of the haunted to summon red eyes then play attack directly as she growled and souls where released form the seal as it claimed it's owner.

Yang then walked out and said, "Got dam Blake clam down girl!"

Zarc rolled his eyes as he stepped out with Ruby, "you duel any more aggressively you're going to rip reality and your self in to pieces I know I did that myself! Weird time!"

Ruby looked to her boyfriend and crossed her arms and said, "Still weird! But I love you!"

Weiss just looked at Zarc stunned by what was said as if it was a normal thing, "how serious can a got dam card game be!?"

Yang then looked at Weiss and said, with a big smile "around here life or soul removed!"

Blake was looking through the rare hunters deck before throwing it away, "Still not him!"

Zarc then crossed his arms and looked at her and said, "Blake look if your mom and step farther had there soul harvested in another realm more then likely the rare hunter is still in said realm. Look I am five soul fragments put together I can realm walk to any dimension form here to to hell, I'm sorry shadow realm! Why do we need another name for hell anyway?"

Ruby then comment by adding, "because it's still a children's card game we're playing to send people there?" She sound like she was unsure.

Blake growled and said, "Fine how do we do this?" She asked feeling weirded out as Zarc said, "Just grab hold of me and say the name of the realm!" Blake then put a hand on his shoulder.

Yang put her hand on Zarc's back as she said, "Were my friends go this warrior duelist goes!" She said happily.

Ruby touched Zarc's back, "I'm sigher this be my job!"

Weiss did the same thing and added, "I guess I'll go too!"

Blake then sighed and said, "Dark world!"

In a moment they all vanished and appeared in the dark in the ruins of a city above them an eternal night sky.

Blake walked around and comment, "This is it! When I was Deaged into a kid this is where Mom and Joey I mean .. dad.. reraised me! Till who ever was under that mask gathered to fiend types under the seal and over run the place defense making the walls fall and they sent me to go find Yugi! I've learned enough form Yugi I'm better then I was I Just hope I'm ready for this!"

in a moment an Archfiend Heiress who was bleeding showed up Running form something scared the demon then yelled out, "IT's AFTER ME!"

It was at that moment the solider of the seal appeared in charge swords in hand, For a moment Team Rwby looked for there weapons before realizing they did not have them, "Right! Dam!" all four said.

Zarc then pulled out a cane and used it to hold back a sword as he said, "I'm sorry sir. But I think you are in the wrong Anime this is Yugioh!"

the solider then responded, "we have enough souls form here now we just murder!"

In a moment the solider swarmed after the Heiress and Blake, Yang Ruby and Weiss ran, Some how Weiss end up with Heiress.

In a moment the ground caved In below them Making Weiss land on her ass and the Heiress on top of her,

As they got up Weiss held her left hand before noticing a purple spot on it and Heiress looked at it and said, "Dam it! We're they got you too!" She said rolling up her sleeve to reveal a darker purple spot, "The swords are soul eating poison tipped!"

In a moment Weiss fell over looking at the slash I the spot as it grow and covered her hand and she struggled unable to move her hand, "I can't my hand!" she said in panic.

Heiress moved her infect arm just fine and she rubbed her chin, "Ok the infection is killing my soul, but not my body yet, it's killing your body not your soul, I think we both have something to gain here!"

Weiss backed away form the demon as Heiress said, "I'm am the princess of the archfiends my family and people where attacked for not siding with the other fiends who are so below us solitary. So they got there souls harvested. So here's what I'm thinking, I want my family back, you strike me as the girl who doesn't have the best family life."

The heiress then held out her hand to Weiss who now had the purple spot on her face Heiress noticed her own darken spin as he coughed and said, "and neither of us want to die, So let's merge we'll live, and you gain a new family and I'll get to free mine? It's either that or we both die!"

Weiss teared up as she took the demoness hand and in a flash they turned into light balls that hit and merged together,

Form the light came an archfiend Heiress but with light blue skin and white hair and a slash mark over her masked right eye.

The newly merged creature stumbled for a moment as in her head the Heiress voice said, "Your soul is stronger so you control the body! I'm just back seat so the body doesn't reject your soul and kill us both!"

Weiss as she was the one in control took a moment to stand and look at her new body when she spotted a solider and held out her staff using it to summon a glyph to summon white glowing copies of the archfiend monsters one by one till the army of archfiends charged out slaughtering the soldiers to Team Rwby and Roman's shock.

Ruby looked around and said, "Weiss ?"

that is when what looked like heiress walked out and said, "Partly? There swords where poison and got both me and Heiress so we kind of fused to not die"

Zarc rubbed his chin, " a merging of the souls I know it well, it's it complete and you are merged mental or is it only physically and both minds are still In there"

Weiss then tripped over her new feet as she rubbed her head and said, "Heiress is still riding up in here just her soul was being destroyed so I'm controlling the body, it feels so weird!" She said looking at the strange hands with their Claws as she said, "So freaky!"

Blake crossed her arms, "At least she by default has a Deck now!"

to be continued.


	44. archfiends vs warriors!

Weiss was sitting on a rock looking down at her new feet, "this is weirding me out!"

Yang pulled out a duel disk, the fusion dimension style one and made the Blade came out as she said, "Look Weiss you have the instinct and memories form the monster you fused with to use the body. Now you merged with a duel spirit! Dueling is an instinct for them! So maybe a game will jog those new memories."

Weiss was about to say something But Blake said, "She's right!"

Weiss looked at them then at her new staff and in a moment the skull opened to a deck zone as a slide for a grave yard popped out and a gem appeared in one of the eyes to read life points the whole thing then attached it's self to her left wrist as the handle moved to the side and popped up and wider into becoming a duel disk blade.

Weiss blinked as she saw some of heiress memories and she saw her and yang's life points go to 4000 as she used heiress memories to start the game, "I Was challenged so I go first I play Ookazi"

In a moment Yang burst in to flames for a second ( Yang life points 4000-3200)

Weiss then summoned out a monster "Now Archfiend interceptor!" she yelled out like she knew what she was doing making the archfiend appear before her ( Interceptor atk 1400)

the football gear wearing demon then said, "Ready for action!"

Weiss blinked in confusion as he said, "My turns over!"

Yang drew happily and said, "Ok two face down cards then I play fissure to kill your monster so I don't have to pay 500 life points to attack, I lost thanks to that cards affect once I won't do it again!" she declared like it was war.

the monster then fell in a whole and died as Yang summoned marauding captain (Atk 1200) and she smiled, "Now thanks to him I'll summon tactical espionage expert who I will send to the graveyard to summon turret warrior. Expert was 1300 atk so that's what turret gains."

turret warrior then appeared (Turret warrior atk 1200-2500) in a moment turret warrior fired and captain slash Weiss ( Weiss life points 4000-300)

Weiss groaned as she drew and played a monster in attack mode, "come on out daddy.." She said catching herself as Terrorking archfiend appeared ( terracing archfiend atk 2000)

Ruby smiled and yelled out, "It's ok he is your daddy technically thanks to the fusion I bet he's a better dad then your old one besty!"

Zarc nodded along In agreement to that as he watched the king go for the captain only for yang to flip up the trap card ready interception with switched captain not defense, it still died so just didn't lose life points.

Weiss then held out creature swap making turret and the king switch place and Yang's eyes bugged.

a moment later Yang was forced to draw so she start her turn, making the king hit her duel disk ( yang life points 3200-2400)

Yang looked at her one card and said, "You think your so smart sending your dad to slowly kill me don't you Weiss? Weiss was rubbing the back of her head but Yang summoned out the tuner monster Jutte fighter, "His two stars plus your new dad's four equals six come out Goyo predator in defense mode!"

In a moment the two monsters turned summoning the synchro monster (Goyo predator def 1200)

Yang rubbed the back of her head she had no more cards and said, "he's not strong enough to beat turret so at least I won't lose life points!"

Weiss then drew and set a face down card and a face down monster before ordering turret to destroy Yang's scynhro monster. Weiss then said, "My turn is over."

Yang then drew and smiled, as she held out and played her only card, "Dark hole I need more drawing cards!" she said to herself as Weiss' monsters where sucked into the black hole that opened in the sky before it closed.

Weiss then drew set a monster and hit one of the spins on her duel disk making her face down pop up, "Come forth form the grave dad by the power of archfiend's roar!" in a moment the trap glow as the king busted out form the ground alive once more as it tan and slashed Yang ( yang life points 2400-400)

Yang backed up a bit, "and it comes ot the wire!" She then drew and summoned out Gearfried the iron knight ( iron knight atk 1800) Yang smiled, "you don't have the life points to keep king out so my knight attacks your face down!"

the face down monster flipped out into darkbishop archfiend with died.

Weiss then drew making the King explode as she looked to her hand and summoned another darkbishop and she said, "Sense I control an archfiend I can special summon archfiend Commander by destroying one archfiend I control!" in a moment the bishop explode as Commander appeared.

( commander atk 2500)

Yang's eyes widen as she sighed and said, "Got dam it! Lucky draw!" the demon then killed her knight by crushing it's head making yang's life points hit zero.

Yang then revealed the top card of her deck was her own copy of Ookazi, "And one card short too! That was pure luck!" She said sickened.

Ruby then shrugged and said, "then I guess Weiss got heiress luck in life!"

Weiss got up moving around just fine now, "but it worked I'm I got the hang of this body, ok where to now?"

Elsewhere in Domino Yugi was reading a letter when Rebecca walked in and notice What Yugi was reading and asked, "What's up Yugi?"

Yugi then held out the letter, "one of the rare hunters had a message form there higher ups on him when I beat him, they are based in dark world get the others and anyone who wants to go we're taking the fight to the seal!"

to be continued.


	45. Final war part one!

In the dark world team rwby and Zarc were being attacked by rare hunters each one of the five was in a duel

Zarc drew and looked at the seal enhanced blue eyes copy he was facing along with the hunters dark door then to his pendulum scale and held out dark hole destroying the monster, "Now I pendulum summon two dark monsters form on top of my extra deck to contact fusion summon starving venom dragon!"

In a moment the fusion summoned beast roared as it got ready to attack (Starving Venom dragon atk 2800) Zarc then held out his hand and said, "Now he direct attacks I would say it is a win for me but still another seal fuels the seal so it's a lost no matter what!"

The dragon then breath it's poison fire finishing off the rare hunter making it's soul be claimed behind him he saw Ruby having Dragon knight draco equiste, slaying a monster making the seal claim another rare hunter's soul.

Yang laughed happily as her thunder warrior finished off a rare hunter, "Well I'm better then a rare hunter at least!" she said happily as the seal took the hunter's soul.

Blake meanwhile was attacking a rare hunter directly with three red eyes black dragons making the hunter's life points hit zero fast as she said, "one dragon is for mom, one is for daddy joey and the last one for me!"

Not far away Weiss was dueling and she was facing a rare hunter with the seal and two Jinzo's (Jinzo atk 2400-2900 x two) she only had one hundred life points left and one card in her hand while the hunter had 1200 life points left

Weiss drew and looked at her hand archfiend's oath and checkmate she then played oath, "Ok this card has to be Daddy Archfiend King or I'm doomed!" she then drew and smiled as she summoned the king who roared in rage ( Archfiend king atk 2000)

Weiss then held out checkmate, "this allows him to attack you directly you lose!" in a moment the king slashed the rare hunter across the duel disk with it's blade making his life points hit zero making the seal take him.

but more rare hunters where coming out at them, but luckily for them other duelist rushed out form a portal.

Ruby smiled when she saw her fellow sighers and Yugi "It's time to end this!" she yelled happily.

Yugi smiled and turned on his duel disk, " big time!"

All over the place duels where happening.

Fuyuki happily said, " Blackfeather dark rage dragons attacks good bye hunter!" his dragon then fired slaying a hunter

Yusei had red dragon archfiend and star dust dragon assault modes on his board and both dragons fired on one hunter.

Sakaki was finishing a duel off with an attack form superalloy beast raptinus.

Jaden was happily finishing a tag duel along side Blair with both there copies of Neos attacking direct to end the game for them as they happily looked at eachother and said, "and that's game!"

Duel ending matches like this where happening all over as they moved closer to the tower of light the seal was gathering the souls into.

that is when Weiss noticed Winter finishing a duel with Gaia and she blinked, "Winter?" Winter then turned to Weiss and asked, "Weiss what are you wearing?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "I got fused with a monster what you doing here?"

Rebecca was finishing off her duel with a damage dealing spell as she said, "she is part of Yugi's harem!"

Minna then yelled out as her trap card finished off a rare hunter's life points, "She is second women In charge of it!" She sound happy

that is when both sisters looked at eachother.

With made Akihisa who was finishing his own duel with an attack form odd eyes dragon as he said, "you can deal the awkward in the air!" he then looked to see his sister finishing a duel with amazon Titaness and said, "Well done sis"

He then looked to see Miharu finishing a rare hunter with black luster and Yuuko using number 20's direct attack affect to win her own duel and he sound happy as he said, "there we go girls game winning!"

elsewhere Yugi had made it to the light and walked in to see a humanoid shaped shadow holding a large sphere of light with turned into a duel disk.

Yugi turned his own and both went up to four thousand and he said, "Let's duel!"

to be continued.

to be continued.


	46. Final chapter!

Yugi's duel with the Seal had start, The seals embodiment was energy mass played the seal first off making Yugi sarcastically say, "what a surprise!"

A moment later it summoned Vamperic leach ( Leach atk 500-1000) in a moment thanks to it's affect it bite Yugi's leg making him groan in pain ( Yugi life points 4000-3000)

The thing then set a card and end it's turn so Yugi drew, And Summoned out Magician's rod making a ghostly image of the dark magician holding it's solid staff appear ( Magician's rod atk 1600)

Yugi then took a spell card form his deck, "When summoned I can add one spell or trap that list dark magician form my deck and add it to my hand I chose dark magic curtain!" he then set two cards so he had only three cards left.

his monster then fired a blast destroying the leach ( seal life points 4000-3400)

The seal then turn and summoned Gene-warped warwolf ( atk 2000-2500) the monster appeared roaring.

the beast then charged only for Yugi to hit a button making mirror force pop up only for the seal's face down to flip up in to seven tools of the bandit making mirror force shatter (seal life points 3400-2400)

then beast then smashed Yugi's spellcaster ( Yugi life points 300-2100)

Yugi growled as he drew and looked at his four cards Be fore holding up Pot of duality making the three cards on top of his deck hover before him, " I pick dark magician! " he then grabbed that card as the other two suffled into his deck.

he then hit a button making his trap flip up to me magical navigation, "Now I get to summon a dark magician and one other darkness level seven of higher spell caster and I pick another dark magican!" he then put two copies of the dark magician on his duel disk making his dark magician and the one he got form arcane pop up beside him. (dark magician atk 2500 x 2)

In a moment one magician hit the warwolf with it's staff as it punched him making both exploded.

the other magician then took aim and fired on the seal directly taking away it's life points in a moment the seal tried to take the seal making it explode as Yugi covered his face all around the duel field the seals soldiers where exploding as well as the souls within flow out rapidly.

Blake smiled as she watched, "Mom and dad are in there! VICTORY!"

Weiss smiled and crossed her arms, "I think the archfiends could be the functional family I always want care to come with me girls?"

Yang gave a thumbs up and said, "big time!"

Ruby held Zarc, "it'll be dark and scary perfect reason to jump into Zarc's arms!"

Zarc blinked and said, "I can hear you!"

Elsewhere Yuuko Mikharu Akihsia and Krinos hugged happily in victory.

Penny was cheering happily as she watched Jaden dip and kiss Blair.

Hiei rolled his eyes but Alexis kissed his check making the little fire demon turn red as she giggled and said, "That's my tsundare boyfriend!"

Yugi's harem rushed up and tackled and hugged him happily as they cheered.

Winter spoke up first, "I don't know what's better having seen my sister again or this being over."

Sakaki smiled shyly, While Rebecca gave a thumbs up, "We need to celebrate!"

Minna wrapped them all up in her tail, " big time!"

Yugi just sighed and said, "And so ends that adventure I wonder what the next one will be!"

The end.

omake

akihisa was in brain form looking into,a jail cell that held ironman "I'm so happy you all trief to sue me all i had to do was change and say you allowed me to die and bam you in jail and i can get yuuko a duel disk sized diamon

the former teacher rolled his eyes "smart ass"

Akihsia turned to leave with a smile, "you calling me Smart... well it happened over my dead body. Now I have some other teachers to visit, a twin sister to go see my mother with while she's in town, and a girlfriend to love."

Ironman rolled his eyes and said, "We go to jail for murder by proxy of letting it happen thanks to one undead id card! boy out smarted us!"


End file.
